


Kissed By Moonlight

by DestielHardcoreLove



Series: Wolf Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Bears, Continuity What Continuity, Cougars, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Castiel, Other, Polyamory, Were-Creatures, Werebabies, Witches, Young Love, oh my
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove
Summary: Peace among the packs has finally been achieved.  Ten years have passed since the fights and battling one another, Dean has risen to the top as High King Alpha.  Under his leadership, everything is going smoothly.  With clubs, safe houses and many more financial avenues coming their way they are comfortable enough to relax.But...that doesn't mean ALL is calm.  They do have an entire horde of hormonal teenagers running around causing all kinds of chaos.Not only that, with many more packs of not just wolves coming to them, asking for alliances it is opening all kinds of new fun adventures for Dean and Castiel.





	1. February, Ice Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! Thank you all so much for all the love and every single one of your comments in the past! I know I'm horrible at responding to them but I want you to know that if you left my any kind of feedback, I have read it and no matter how short, it means the world!
> 
> That being said, Part 3 of the Wolves Verse is here finally! It's going to go at a slow pace and the first several ( and I mean... a lot lol) chapters will be introductions to the new characters along with a reconnection with the old. There is A LOT of new people and all the pups are all original characters. 
> 
> Please, please, please find me on tumblr at https://bugandkitlove.tumblr.com/ I have and will be posting more about this verse along with a bunch more of my work! And you'll get to see who I have envisioned visually what the pups look like!
> 
> Anyway, happy reading and please let me know how you like this and don't be afraid to ask to see something! I have a few plots in store but nothing too major just yet.
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Sandy

~ _ February, Ice Moon _ ~

  


Castiel turned the page of his book and sighed.  The information was still all the same and the words were beginning to blur together.  Hours of reading with nothing to come of it. Annoyance curled in his chest as he finally closed it, setting it to the side.  There was some shouting from outside and he eagerly got up from his chair to glance out the open window. The pups were all outside, playing some kind of game.  The older ones corralling in the group of young ones to make sure the rules were played out and fair. His own daughter shouting out the process of whatever game it was they decided on.  

  


"Castiel?  Would you like to finish this later?" Gabriel asked with a warm chuckle.  Castiel shrugged, turning to give his older brother a slightly embarrassed smile.  They'd been working endlessly on a new book of herbs to add into their library. Hopefully to replace the old, outdated tomes like the one Castiel had just thrown to the side.  All of them were years old, written by members of their pack that had long since passed away. His twin sister Keelie had found the most detailed one and highlighted the herbs that they were currently growing and circled the ones they needed more information on.  Information that Castiel couldn't seem to find no matter how hard he looked. 

  


"Maybe, I would have liked to get this finished before Dean and the others returned home but that seems to be becoming impossible," Castiel sighed slumping back down in his office chair.  Gabriel chuckled again, long fingers pushing back some hair behind his ear. The action made Castiel smile.  His brother had always kept his hair short when they were younger but over the past few years, he'd let it grow longer and now it was nearly down to the man's shoulders.  

  


"When is that again?" Gabriel asked.  Castiel snorted at him. Like his Beta didn't already have the date branded into his brain.  

  


"Friday," Castiel sighed, looking over at the calendar that hung on the wall next to his desk.  It had only been a few days but Castiel missed his mate whenever he had to leave the compound for any length of time.  This time was worse because it was the annual meeting of all the pack leaders. Castiel opted to stay behind to catch up on some work that Dean always somehow managed to distract him from.  Which if Castiel was being honest, wasn't all that difficult. 

  


"Ah yes, all hail the return of the Big Bad Wolf," Gabriel snickered.  Castiel reached into his desk and threw a wrapped caramel at his brother's head but couldn't help laughing as well.

  


Even after ten years, Dean was still uncomfortable being referred to as High King Alpha. His mate would sputter, wave his hands and blush crimson whenever someone, mostly a stranger would call him that.  After all they'd been through and accomplished Dean still believed he was undeserving of such a high honor. Everyone else, Castiel included, disagreed with him on a daily basis. Castiel couldn't be too hard on him though,  he still blushed when someone referred to him as the High Anamchara. 

  


"Ugh, let's quit for the day.  I can't concentrate," Castiel groaned getting back up to pace his office.  It was much smaller than Dean’s but Castiel loved it. Especially the window seat Dean and Benny had built for him.  Dean found himself in Castiel's office more often than his own and it only made Castiel grin wide. 

  


Castiel had just placed the last book on to the trolley cart to take back to the library when the front door slammed shut with such a force Castiel knew it was going to creak the next time someone opened it.  The brothers shared a look and when Castiel took in a deep breath he sighed heavily. It was his oldest daughter and he could scent her stress through the door.

  


"I'll let you handle that, see you at dinner Cas," Gabriel said and quickly left the room.  Castiel rubbed at his face, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before he was climbing up the stairs.  His daughter was now sixteen and with it came the tornado of hormones. He had hoped that maybe his daughter would skip past this part seeing how mature she already was.  But no. It reared its ugly head and Castiel was having a difficult time trying to find ways to handle her temper tantrums. 

  


His second oldest Mason was standing in his doorway when Castiel walked past, "What is she mad about this time?" he sneered.  Castiel narrowed his eyes at the boy until his son cowered back into his room, the door closing silently. Castiel hummed and continued on his path towards Leeloo's room towards the back of the hall.  The room that used to be Dean and Castiel's bedroom was now hers, a gift they gave her when she turned thirteen. She had begged and pleaded to have her own room, sharing with Aine was too much for her and she needed her own space.  So Dean and Castiel had added onto the house once more, a much bigger bedroom on the ground floor while their children were upstairs. There were five of them now. Leeloo, Mason, Aine, Selene, and Jericho. 

  


Castiel hesitated outside Leeloo's bedroom door, her stressed scent much stronger and nearly stifling.  He counted to five before knocking on her door. There was some shuffling, a deep sigh before her voice called out, "Come in."

  


Castiel pushed open the door and smiled softly at her.  She was sitting on her bed cross-legged, long dark hair draped over her shoulder in a loose braid.  Bright green and blue eyes lifted to meet his before lowering back down to her hands that were twisting in her lap.  He sighed again as he closed the door and then made his way over to her, sitting on the available space on her bed. She didn't speak, only glancing up at him briefly a few times.

  


"We can sit here as long as it takes for you to tell me what's bothering you," Castiel said gently.  Leeloo groaned, looking off to the side. Castiel reached out and grasped her chin gently, pulling her face back.  He was stunned to see tears beginning to form and he brushed his thumb over her cheek as one fell, "Sweetheart, just talk to me."

  


"It's Rhia...she's mad at me and no matter what I say to her she just gets...more pissed off!" Leeloo groaned, her eyes defiant and knowing she was in trouble for the curse.  Castiel shook his head and released her chin.

  


"You two have been bickering an awful lot lately.  What's going on with you two?" he asked with a frown.  It was something he'd been meaning to bring up to Samandriel but the two of them hardly found time to talk lately.  Though it wasn't entirely a bad thing, Castiel just missed his friend. Samandriel was in full training mode with Pamela,  the spark within him finally igniting after his twins were born and he was able to sink his hands back into the soil. Now they were  in the process of expanding once again, the healer's hut more centralized within the meeting hall and the main house.  A greenhouse was also being added to their now large garden. 

  


Leeloo groaned again and looked down, her lips firmly pressed together.  Castiel sat patiently, hands folded in his lap. Finally, after a few moments, Leeloo practically flung herself off the bed and began to pace.

  


"It's about Caleb," she spat.  Castiel's eyes widened at the mention of the boy. He was a quirky Alpha from the pack that resided in Colorado.  After their first run with Jody, Leeloo and Rhiannon had grown close with Caleb and their friendship remained strong over the course of ten years.  The last he heard they were still all close, best friends.

  


"Okay?" Castiel asked clearly confused. Leeloo glared at him which drew a snarl out of his throat.  Leeloo was quickly chastened and bowed her head.

  


"Sorry daddy...it's just...Rhia thinks I've been spending too much time with him," she said quickly.  Castiel continued to stare at his daughter with confusion until she continued with a huff, "I think, she might be jealous or something, I don't know."

  


"Are you ignoring Rhiannon?  Treating her badly?" Castiel asked.  Leeloo quickly shook her head, moving to sit back down on the bed but this time closer to Castiel so their legs brushed.  Castiel grabbed at her hand and both of them sighed at the contact.

  


"Of course not.  I mean, I'm not trying to ignore her.  It just seems every time she comes over or wants to talk, I'm already on the phone with Caleb.  She's the one ignoring him. He feels like she doesn't like him anymore and doesn't know what he did to make her upset," Leeloo said.  Castiel nodded his head. There was a thought buzzing around in his mind but he had to wait and see if his daughter would come to the same conclusion as he had.

  


"Why do you think she's stopped talking to him?" Castiel asked instead.  Leeloo shrugged her shoulders, something passing in her eyes that Castiel knew all too well.  He'd seen it plenty of times with Dean. The quick pulse of their eyes as the corner squinched.  It was guilt. 

  


"I think you do," he said simply.  Leeloo bit down on her bottom lip and went back to twisting her hands in her lap.

  


"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it though," she said in a hushed tone.  Now that raised a flag. Castiel stared at her until she looked back up and that guilt was suddenly replaced with shame.  Castiel's heart somersaulted in his chest and he quickly cupped the sides of her face.

  


"Lee, whatever it is, it's nothing to feel ashamed of," He hissed.  Leeloo's eyes widened and she deflated a bit.

  


"I'm afraid of what you and Rhiannon will think of me.  Caleb has already figured it out but I haven't been able to actually admit to it yet.  Not out loud anyway," she said.  Castiel took up her nervous hands again and pressed their foreheads together, hoping to help his daughter feel comfortable and safe to share this with him.  After a minute or so, it finally seemed to sink in and she pulled away but only enough to look in his eyes.

  


"I-I think Caleb is my mate...as well as Rhiannon," she said and then winced.  Castiel nodded slowly before a grin grew on his face, "What? It's not funny! Daddy why are you laughing!" Leeloo cried but not able to join him in his chuckling.

  


"Oh Peanut, I'm not laughing at you I promise," he said quickly, "I had a feeling this was going to happen."

  


"You did?  You-You don't think I'm just being a greedy Alpha?" 

  


"Who in the hell said that to you?" Castiel growled out.  Leeloo raised a brow and simply pointed to herself. Castiel shook his head and batted her hand down, "Well you're wrong.  Just because it doesn't happen often doesn't mean it's an impossibility. Especially when it comes to two female mates of high rankings.  Anna and Charlie aren't like that, yes, I know but they aren't attracted to males. You and Rhiannon are, right?" Castiel asked. Leeloo blushed as she nodded but kept her mouth shut.

  


"I'm not saying you have to or that we expect it from you.  But if you were to ever have children of your own to carry on the Winchester name, unfortunately, you need a male to do that," Castiel said with a wry grin.  Leeloo laughed, her head shaking as she brushed some loose hair behind her ears.

  


"I don't know if Rhiannon likes the idea though," she said, teeth going back to gnawing on her bottom lip.  Castiel gently tugged on her chin to get her lip free and smiled warmly at his daughter.

  


"Have you even talked to her about it?" he asked and then laughed when she shook her head, "Then you really don't know if she's okay with the idea or not now do you?" he asked.  

  


"What if she doesn't though and thinks the idea is ridiculous?" she asked with an exasperated tone.  

  


"I doubt she will but that's something you're gonna have to figure out Peanut.  This will be something you'll have to work at and have an understanding with the two of them to work but for now, focus on getting the communication between the three of you fixed then worry about the other stuff.  Okay?" he said, smiling when she nodded eagerly, "That's my girl, now get back outside. We're gonna have to start up chores tomorrow," he said.

  


"I can't wait for Pappa to come home," she sighed.  Castiel nodded his own eagerness for his mate to return home shining brightly in his eyes.

  


"You and me both sweetheart," he said.  Leeloo leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek before she bounced off the bed.  Castiel smiled as he watched her go, his eyes trailing over the knick-knacks and posters filling almost every available space on her walls.  He was just getting up when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His brows quirked up and he barely turned to face the door, "Aine, I know you're out there," he said.

   


Sure enough, Aine appeared in the doorway shyly looking up at him with those magnificent silverish-green eyes.  Her hair was the same color as Leeloo's but her's cascaded down to her waist in loose curls. Soft pouty pink lips curled up into a little smile when Castiel opened his arm out for her.  The ten-year-old bounded up to him, crawling into his lap. Even as old as she was she wasn't too old for cuddles. Which of course Castiel was completely okay with. The scent of rosebuds flitted up to his nose making him sigh softly.  


  


“How were your lessons with Auntie Keelie?” he asked brushing her hair off of one shoulder.  

  


“It was okay,” she said a little too quietly.  Castiel closed his eyes and nuzzled against her forehead, already knowing the migraine the poor thing was getting.

  


“Why aren’t you lying down?”

  


“Didn’t want to be alone,” she answered.  Castiel nodded and lifted her in his arms, smiling as she clung onto him.  Slowly he made his way to her bedroom that she now had to share with her littlest sister Selene.  As soon as the door was pushed open, Selene glanced up from her coloring and instantly went to work turning down the lights.

  


“Thanks Selly,” Aine whined.  Castiel felt his heart clench at the sound, not soon after he began to feel his shirt growing damp from his daughter crying.

  


“Shhh, sweetheart you know crying just makes it worse,” he whispered, fingers gently brushing the wetness from her cheeks.

  


“I know daddy,” she sniffled.  Castiel leaned down and kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose.

  


“Will you watch her while I get her tea?” Castiel asked covering Aine up with the blanket.  Selene nodded quickly, rushing over to clean up her crayons and then crawled into the bed behind her sister.  As Castiel turned to leave he smiled at the soft singing coming from Selene.

  


The headaches weren’t something new, just one more thing they were learning to handle when it came to Aine.  Keelie explained to him that since Aine was born whole, there probably wouldn’t be a transitioning period like Keelie had to go through but Aine's magic would slowly grow with her as she aged.  Though his sister wasn’t a Shaman anymore, there was still magic that lingered in her veins that allowed her to help Aine in ways Castiel couldn’t. 

  


Castiel headed into the kitchen and smiled over at his youngest son Jericho lounging on the couch with several of his cousins who all perked up at the sound of him coming down the stairs.

  


“Is Aine okay?” Brett asked, his gray eyes narrowed with concern.  He was the first to jump off the couch, followed quickly by Jericho and both entered the kitchen with Castiel.  He smiled and leaned down to kiss at his nephew’s head and then his son’s. 

  


“She’s getting one of her migraines-”

  


“Oh...anything we can do to help?” Jericho asked quickly, his face scrunched up with worry.

  


“Keep the others quiet for me, please?  And Brett, if you could go find your mom for me, I’d appreciate it,” Castiel asked.  Brett nodded and bounded out the back door as Jericho hurried back into the family room, his hushed whispers making Castiel chuckle.  He got the kettle on the stove and was beginning to grind the herbs in one of his many mortars when Brett came back in the kitchen, his fingers clutched around his mother Keelie's hand. 

“I’m so sorry twin, Aine didn’t tell me,” Keelie sighed, quickly joining him at his side.  Castiel winked at Brett as the eight year old went back into the family room before turning to his sister.

  


“She’s trying to hide them now.  Says she doesn’t want to inconvenience us.  Sound like someone?” Castiel asked quirking a brow at her.  Keelie snorted, bumping him with her hip.

  


“You want me to talk to her about it?” she asked handing him the newly ground peppermint.  Castiel took a deep breath of the scent before pouring it into the cheesecloth.

  


“If you think it’ll help?  I know she feels guilty and a burden to her siblings-”

  


“Cas, did you ever feel like I was a burden?” Keelie interrupted.  Castiel opened his mouth to argue but she leveled him with a look that left him sputtering.

  


“No Keelie, never.  I felt horrible that I couldn't help you and hated when you kept me out but never did I feel like you were a burden.”

  


“Then you should be the one to explain it to her.  It’ll be better coming from someone on that side of it,” she said with a shrug.  Castiel nodded and hugged his sister from the side. 

  


“Thank you twin,” he said.  Keelie grinned and touched their heads together before getting back to making Aine’s tea.

   


* * *

   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Dean checked over his notes one more time and nodded his head slowly, “We don’t have plans on building any more new safe houses in Oregon.  With the seven that we already have in place, there is no need for it,” he said. The other Conris and Banrions in the room all nodded. A hand was raised and Dean smiled, nodding his head for Amara to speak.

 

“We have a safe house in each of my areas except for Rhode Island. I thought at first they wouldn't need one, being that they are so small, but I received word that it is something they’d like. We only have enough for about half of the funding,” she said with a grimace. Next to him Sam quickly went through Michael Novak’s reports on their account and nodded to Dean.

 

“Let us know how much you’ll need Amara and we’ll give you the rest,” Dean said. Amara grimaced again, her hands folding elegantly on the table as she leaned forward.

 

“No offense High King but it would be a loan,” she said. Dean and a few others chuckled.

 

“None taken Amara, truly. Pay it back whenever you can,” Dean said. She smiled at him and leaned back. The meeting continued for the next thirty minutes, mostly about business and any trouble that the packs may be experiencing. Dean sighed with relief when the worst seemed to be a squabbling couple here in the Texas pack. Cesar and Jesse both rolled their eyes as they explained the whole story. Dean agreed that it would be best to annul the mating before the fighting got even worse.

 

“Alright, if there is nothing else to be discussed?” Dean asked once there was a long lull in the conversation. He waited until everyone shook their head before he grinned wide, “Now I do believe our generous hosts for this summit have their grills ready and waiting for us to eat,” Dean said standing up. The rest of the pack masters stood up as well and began to clean up.  

 

Sam sighed softly next to him and Dean turned to give a silent question to his brother.  Sam just shrugged, a shy smile gracing his lips, “Still not used to how big these meetings are now,” he whispered. Dean nodded, eagerly agreeing with him. The first summit after the war had been held in Tillamook with himself and their first group of allies. There had been nine of them in the beginning. Jody Mills of Colorado. Cain of California. Rowena of Arizona. Kali of Idaho. Magnus of Nevada. Jesse and Cesar of Texas. Jacob of Kansas. Gadreel of Louisiana. And for the first time ever meeting in person, Amara Delune. Because she had so many states under her leadership, she simply called themselves the Mac T`ire Pack.

 

By the second year, their new leaders that they had placed into several states had joined in on the summit. There was Ansem and Andy of Alabama and Georgia. Hannah of the Carolinas and then Lisa of the Virginias. Dean had thought their summits were large then. It seemed every year after that someone new was wanting an alliance or to be involved in the summits. After ten years, six more packs had joined in on their cause. Three of which were new species of weres that Dean hadn’t even known existed.  

 

Back when the war began, they had a group of scared were-foxes living within Tillamook and Dean had been convinced they were the last of their kind. After a series of events, Becky was the last surviving member of her pack. That was until she finally opened up and told Dean that there was another group, hiding out in Washington.  

 

At first, Dean had been terrified to make the same promise to them as he had to Becky’s pack.  He’d failed them miserably but the leader, Ambriel was eager for it regardless. She’d been shy, twitchy, and scared, but after she met with the rest of the pack leaders, her confidence soared.  Though Becky still lived with them in Tillamook, she was now his go-between with the foxes.

 

That had been the beginning. Soon after, another group had requested an audience with Dean.  Abner was a large, intimidating man at first glance. He was even larger and beefier then Benny.  Dean had always joked that Benny was more bear than wolf and well, Abner proved him wrong. Abner was kind and gentle but could be firm and fierce when he absolutely needed to be. He was the Iompróidh rí, the King of the Bears. There were only a few groups spread out among the states but Abner was the leader much like Rowena was the queen of the leopards. They resided in Wyoming and the man was never without his second, Benjamin, at his side.

 

Billie had been a complete surprise. She actually contacted Rowena first. Both of them were of the cat family even though Billie was a different species. Dean had been ignorant and didn’t even know were-cougars existed until that point. He had met with the two women and Dean liked Billie instantly. She was intense, took no sass, and protected her people with every fiber of her being. She’d been with them for the past five years now and Dean had a feeling there was another reason entirely for why the woman insisted on visiting Tillamook then having them travel to her home in New Mexico. He hadn’t figured it out yet but he was determined to.

 

The three other groups came randomly. First had been the soft-spoken Conri of Montana, Joshua. Then it was the strong-willed Lily Sunder and her mate Akobel from Mississippi. Their daughter May had quickly latched onto Keelie’s oldest son Oz. It was unspoken but Dean knew that the two of them would become more than friends the older they got. The last had been Aaron Bass with his massive second in command, Golem, from Nebraska.

 

Seventeen. They had a total of seventeen different packs allied all together with Dean holding the title of High King Alpha.  He had tried to fight it and still to this day would find himself flushing when someone addressed him as that but now, he could understand the necessity of it.  

 

They tried to make it fair by traveling to each pack’s home bases but some were more difficult than others. In the past few years they’d managed to get several safe houses in each of their allied states and now were in discussion in buying land to hold these specific meetings. Dean was all for it, but the priority was still the safe houses.  

 

They’d managed to defeat the people who threatened their way of life, but there were still horrible people out there. Still hunters that believed they didn’t deserve to live. It didn’t matter that they hunted on their own land and kept away from humans. Though accidents happened and there were rogues out there who followed their own rules. It made Dean all the more grateful that he had Victor.  

 

The man had been a Godsend and took it upon himself to try and talk with other hunters, to educate them on the packs that were now allied together to keep the peace. Victor had been successful with many of them but did find himself in trouble occasionally. The worst had been when a group of four hunters jumped him, threatening to kill him if he showed his face in Oklahoma again. Thankfully he’d been close to New Mexico at the time and Billie was able to get him out before the man had lost his life.  

 

Dean followed the others outside and growled at the smell of cooked meats wafting through the air. The house that Cesar and Jesse took over was massive, a mansion in its own right. It had access to a lake with a massive group of trees on the other side. It was on private land and just last year they’d managed to pay it off along with the property taxes. The entire pack of Texas lived on the land much like Tillamook. There were small houses here and there, standing between the main house and the forest. The last couple of summits had been held here and Dean was beginning to think it’d be easier to keep it permanent. That was a discussion for another time.

 

Now though, all business talk was packed away and light chatter filled Dean’s ears. It always managed to make his heart sing when he saw all the packs getting along. He was just about to join Cain when there was a hand on his shoulder. Benny grinned at him, holding out his cell phone.

 

“Your phone must’ve died, he called me,” Benny said with a tilt of his head. Dean felt a flutter in his chest and eagerly grabbed at the phone. It was a video call and he couldn't help smiling like a loon when he caught those magnificent blue eyes staring back at him.

 

“One-second baby,” Dean said and excused himself to a quieter spot, “How are you?” he asked.  Castiel smiled at him, his eyes soft and tired. There was a wave of guilt at leaving his mate alone to handle their pups but Castiel was already shaking his head at him.

 

“Don’t you start. I have an entire army here to help me with your hellspawn,” Castiel snickered.  Dean threw his head back and laughed.

 

“Gods I miss you,” Dean sighed.  

 

“We miss you too Dean. There’s a lot to talk about when you get home but I figured the meeting was over and it was safe to call without interrupting,” he said. Dean frowned and moved to sit down on one of the benches.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Castiel glanced over his shoulder and sighed a bit, “Yes and no. There’s something going on with Leeloo and Rhiannon that I need to speak with Samandriel about but it’s not so serious that it can’t wait until tomorrow. Everything else is fine. Aine’s in bed right now,” he said.

 

Dean winced. His poor baby girl had probably the worst case of migraines he’d ever seen anyone have. They practically crippled her and she wasn’t the same the day after one. He absolutely hated that she had to get them and worse that he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.  

 

“How bad is it this time?” Dean asked softly.  

 

“Not as bad as the worst ones. Selene is with her and I think I just heard Leeloo go up there as well,” Castiel said.

 

“Where are the boys?”

 

“Mason is outside probably wandering around in the woods again and Jericho is keeping his friends quiet in the living room. He wants to go upstairs to be with his sisters but he’s worried if he does, his friends will get loud again,” Castiel chuckled, the worry in his eyes melting into something fond. Dean smiled. His youngest son was such a sweetheart, always trying to help out his sisters in any way that he could. Mason was his troublemaker. Dean was worried about him and knew he was going to have to spend more time with him before that ‘lone wolf’ crap got out of hand. Dean knew it was more of the middle child syndrome that only seemed to get worse after Selene and Jericho were born.  

 

“Has Mason helped you around the house at all since I’ve been gone?” Dean asked.  Castiel hesitated for a second before finally shaking his head.

 

“No, he hasn’t. He got in one of his moods the moment you left. I think he was hoping you’d take him with you this time. I don’t know what to tell him. It’s not like I can say you can’t go because your sister would be the one to go cause she’s going to take your father’s place someday,” Castiel sighed rubbing at his face again.  

 

“Yeah, I doubt that’d go over well,” Dean chuckled, “I don’t know baby. He has to learn though that there are some things that Leeloo will have to be at my side for and not him. I understand he’s our first male child but that doesn’t automatically mean he’ll be next in line. That’s not how our pack works,” Dean said.

 

Castiel nodded, “I know. I think it would be better coming from you. I’m not entirely sure but I think he’s having a complex...especially when it comes to ones ‘below’ him,” Castiel said making a face. The hair on Dean’s neck stood on end. That didn’t sound like his son. Sure all kids could be brats and say things that were cruel and unintentional but this kind of attitude needed to be stomped down and immediately.  

 

“I’ll handle it when I get home,” Dean promised. Castiel gave him a soft smile and nodded.

 

“I know.  I should get going, check on the others before wrangling in Mason for dinner. Love you Dean,” Castiel said. Dean kissed at the screen and waved.

 

“Love you too baby.” The screen went black and Dean sighed, his arms lowering until the phone was resting on his knee. They’d be going home in a few days. He wanted to go now, fix this problem with Mason and then cuddle his entire family.  

 

There was a shout of his name and Dean shook off the neediness creeping up his neck. He couldn't though. He had responsibilities and if his mate told him he could handle it, he had to trust that Castiel would let him know the second it got any worse.

 

“Everything alright?” Benny asked once he came around the corner. Dean nodded, swapping out the phone for a full plate that Benny was handing over.

 

“Mmmhm, just some issues with the kids that I gotta take care of when we get home,” Dean said.  Benny’s brow quirked up as he started back towards the group.

 

“You mean that boy of yours, Mason?” Benny asked. Dean nodded, stabbing at the pork.

 

“Yep. Do you know if any of the other pups are getting this mindset that they are better because they’re Alphas or Betas?” Dean asked quietly.  Benny’s eyes widened and shook his head.

 

“No, your momma and Jess drilled it into their heads since they been puppies that, that shit don’t fly around our pack,” Benny said, his mouth slack as Dean could see the man working through his head, “Is that what’s goin on with Mason?”

 

“Dunno, Cas kinda implied that he’s not listening because he’s an Omega. Which is something he’ll learn very quickly that I don’t tolerate. Especially not from my own damn kids. I need to find out where he’s getting this mindset from,” Dean sighed heavily. Benny’s hand squeezed at his shoulder.

 

“You’ll figure it out, now come on,” Benny said with a tilt of his head. Dean followed quickly behind, focusing on the things he could work on right then.

 

* * *

  


Castiel hung up his phone, placing it back on his charge deck before leaving his office. The kids had left and Jericho was cleaning up the family room, all the pillows back in their places on the couch. He smiled and leaned down to kiss his son’s forehead.

 

‘Hi Daddy,” he said with a tired smile.  

 

“Lazing around is hard work huh?” he asked with a laugh. Jericho blushed, his shoulders rising in a shrug.

 

“C’mon, you can help me make dinner,” he said. Jericho beamed at that, his head nodding eagerly. Castiel had an idea on what he wanted to make and began to pull out some pans when there were footsteps descending the stairs. Leeloo had her hair up in a bun at the top of her head, a bucket in her hands.  

 

“Is she throwing up?” Castiel asked. Leeloo nodded sadly.

 

“I was rinsing it out when I heard you two down here. She’s asking for some of that beef stew you always make when Pop’s not feeling well?” she asked moving to lean up against the counter.  Jericho moved over to her, his little arms wrapping around his sister’s waist. Leeloo smiled and nuzzled at him, keeping him close.

 

“Of course. It’ll take a while though, why don’t you take up some crackers and water,” he said.  Leeloo nodded but didn’t move right away. Things were quiet as Castiel began to make the stew, Jericho becoming more interested in the process then snuggling with his sister. Leeloo took the opportunity to grab up the items for her sister but before she could get too far Castiel gently grabbed at her wrist.

 

“Can you do me a favor?” Castiel asked softly, his eyes never leaving Jericho slowly stirring the potatoes.

 

Leeloo sighed, “Let me guess, Mason?” she asked. Castiel glanced at her and laughed at the irritable pout.

 

“I’d go myself-”

 

“Don’t worry about it dad. Aine’s sick and needs soup. Mason’s just being a little bi-”

 

“Lee,” Castiel warned with a growl. Leeloo smirked.

 

“I was going to say brat! Promise! I’ll run these upstairs and go find him. Pop’s gonna have to knock some sense into him though. There’s too many of us to pull this ‘I’m the middle child’ crap. He hasn’t been that the moment Selly was born,” Leeloo grumbled.

 

Castiel sighed, his hand reaching out to gently push Jericho back a little. He was getting too close to the steam for his liking, “Do you think-”

 

“Dad, don’t. You show each and every one of us the same amount of affection and concern. It’s not his or your fault that he just happened to be born between me and Aine. And it’s also not anyone’s fault that...well...to put it quite bluntly, me and Aine have roles to play. I’ve known this since as early as I can remember. You and Pop have told me multiple times that I had everyone already picked out since I was like freaking five years old,” She laughed brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“And Aine, she was special from the moment her heart began to beat,” she said with a soft smile. Castiel teared up a little and nodded, not able to stop himself from pulling his oldest closer and kiss her cheek.

 

“You are my rock Lee,” Castiel whispered. Leeloo blushed and kissed his cheek back.

 

“Don’t forget that when I do something stupid in the future,” she teased. Castiel laughed, swatting at her behind as she scurried away from him. She ruffled Jericho’s unruly hair and bounded up the stairs.

 

“Daddy, does Mason not like me? Or Sel?” Jericho asked, a sad pout on his face. Castiel’s chest squeezed painfully and he quickly plunked his five-year-old on the counter.

 

“You listen to me and listen well. He loves you and Selene. No matter how he acts, he’ll always love you. You understand?” Castiel asked. Jericho bit his lip before nodding slowly. Castiel could see the doubt in his son’s eyes even if he didn’t understand what it meant. Sighing once more he put Jericho back on the ground and turned back to the stew.

 

“Daddy, can I go snuggle with Aine now?” Jericho asked. Before Castiel could answer there was another little voice who spoke up.

 

“Come on Jer,” Selene said holding her hand out to him. Jericho brightened immediately and eagerly took up his sister’s hand before rushing up the stairs. Castiel smiled after them, nearly forgetting what he was doing for a moment.  

  


* * *

 

Leeloo swung her arms around as she crossed over the compound in the direction where she knew her brother had gone. He was being such a pain lately. Everytime their Pop had to leave he’d start acting out. It made her so frustrated when he would completely disregard anything their dad had to say.  

 

“Hey Lee, what ya doin out here?”

 

Leeloo’s head snapped up and smiled at her goofy Uncle Garth. He was sitting up in one of the tree blinds they had around the inner perimeter, his legs dangling over the edge.

 

“Hey Uncle Garth, looking for my brother. You seen him?” She asked stepping closer. Garth narrowed his eyes and then shrugged.

 

“Didn’t see him but couldn’t miss that scent of his,” Garth chuckled. He twisted around until he was hanging off the wood platform only to drop down to the ground with a soft thud.

 

“Lovely,” she grumbled rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“Everything okay?” Garth asked.

 

“Sure, if you count my brother being a total jackass to my dad as okay,” Leeloo said, knowing full well that her Uncle, like the rest of them, didn’t like her cursing but never tried to make her stop.  His face scrunched up but only pressed his lips together in a tight line.

 

“Maybe you should cut him some slack?”

 

“Why? Just because he’s acting like a spoiled little brat who lost his favorite toy? No, don’t think so. He needs to learn that he can’t just stomp around and get away with whatever temper tantrum he’s having,” she countered, crossing her arms over her chest. Garth laughed, his head shaking a bit.

 

“Alright, alright. Just, you know, follow your nose. You’ll find him,” Garth said fling his hand out in the direction her brother’s scent was trailing off to. Leeloo nodded and began following it.  Usually Mason would hide out in one of the many caves that were around their home but this time his scent took her to the waterfalls. The place was beautiful, especially during the spring. It held a lot of history and stories. Many of them about her parents. It had been embarrassing but also cool to know that she’d been conceived in the same place that her dad had connected with his deceased father.  

 

Mason was sitting on one of the broken logs, his bare feet brushing along the cool water.  Neither of them said anything as she moved up next to him, kicking off her own shoes before sitting beside him on the log.  She wanted to ask what was wrong, why he was acting out but maybe that wasn’t what he needed. Everyone else seemed to talk at him...what if they weren’t actually listening? To test her theory she reached out her hand and smiled when he gripped her fingers, a small sigh leaving his lips when she scooted closer.

 

They sat like that for a long time, Mason’s head dropping to her shoulder after a bit.  She squeezed his hand a little before turning to kiss the top of his head.

 

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong?” she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful quiet surrounding them. Mason shrugged but remained silent. Leeloo chewed on her lip, deciding to not let this go for once. To hell with her earlier thoughts.

 

“Mace, you gotta-”

 

“I don’t gotta do nothin Lee,” He grumbled getting up so fast she nearly fell off the log.  The warmth where his hand had been in hers was cold now and she looked up at him grumpily.

 

“Bullshit Mason, I want to know what’s up with you. Why are you treating dad like crap along with the rest of us?” she demanded rising up from the log as well. She was still a good few inches taller than him but she kept that smug fact tightly concealed.  

 

Mason glowered at her, turning to stare at the falls instead of answering.

 

“You know, there’s a horrible rumor going around about you. The others are beginning to say the reason you treat Daddy badly is because he’s an Omega-”

 

“That’s not true!” Mason shouted, his face pinched with stress when he faced her again.

 

“Then help me understand what the hell is going on with you!  Do you really want the others to think that of you? Do you want Daddy or Pops to think that of you?”

 

“No! I love Dad...I do-”

 

“But?”

 

“Ugh!  Why can’t you just leave me alone?  Don’t you have something more important to do than worry about your stupid Beta brother all the time?” Mason shouted, his voice echoing off the rocks. Leeloo should have been stunned but she wasn’t. She’d known all along what the reason for her little brother’s temper tantrums. She just wanted him to finally admit to it. Out of everyone, she’d been the only to present so far. Rhiannon was going to be presenting this month while the rest were still waiting to turn sixteen. Though the scents of her friends and family were easy to signify. She already knew Mason was going to be a Beta, Selene was shifting between a Beta and an Alpha, something she had learned her grandpa Chuck had done. And Jericho was definitely going to be an Omega.  

 

“So it’s not dad you’re angry with. It’s me,” she stated. Mason’s mouth dropped open but no sound came out, just his face turning a horrible shade of red. Leeloo gave him a challenging look to which he flinched from.

 

“Lee...I’m sorry. I just...I can’t help it okay? Everyone starts talking about how amazing you and Aine are and I get jealous,” he muttered kicking hard at the ground. Leeloo deflated, moving slowly to close the distance between them.

 

“I’m sorry you feel that way little brother. But I can’t change who and what I am. Neither can Aine. Honestly though, do you really think Aine enjoys the crap she has to go through just because of what she was born to be? Do you think I do? Mine is nowhere the suckiness of hers but it’s still crap all the same,” she said and grabbed at his hand, dragging him back to sit down again. Mason swallowed so hard she could hear the click in his throat.

 

“Listen, I believe we are all born for a reason. That we are given some kind of purpose. Whether it’s being a healer or a tracker to the next Conri. Either way, it contributes to the pack,” she said.  When she didn’t get a response she continued, “Let me ask you this then...do you believe that I think less of Rhiannon because one, she wasn’t born ‘powerful’ or that her dad is an Omega training to be a healer?”

 

Mason took a moment then shook his head, raising up watery blue-green eyes at her. She smiled softly and cupped his face, “Exactly. We all contribute, we all mean something to each other because we’re a family. We’re a pack. And if you ever need help remembering that you should look in the mirror sometimes. Only you and I share a mixture of dad and pop’s eye colors,” she grinned.  Mason blinked a few times and dove for the water, staring down at his reflection. She heard a sniffle and carefully got up to sit next to her brother along the bank.

 

“I’m sorry for being such an ass,” he said softly. Leeloo snorted, punching him in the arm for the curse. He gave her a true smile, one that stretched across his lips and reached his eyes.

 

“It’s okay. You should come home now though and apologize to Daddy. Then come snuggle with us because Aine misses you and with her headaches, she doesn’t feel right until all of us are there,” she said softly. Mason winced, a wave of guilt washing that smile right off his face. She felt bad for doing it but he still needed to deal with the consequence for his actions.

 

“You’re gonna be a great Conri sis,” he said suddenly. Leeloo blushed a bit.

 

“Thanks, now come on,” she said getting up and reaching for his hand. Surprisingly he accepted it and squeezed her fingers as she led the way back to their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely @skrratata from tumblr for beta reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

Aine felt horrible.  Every turn of her head ripped a whimper out of her throat and she couldn’t get comfortable.  It didn’t matter that Jer and Selly were in their wolf forms, snuggling with her as tightly as they could.  The pile wasn’t complete without her older sister and brother. She knew Mason hated her, could even understand why but it didn’t make it any less painful.  A tear slid down her cheek and whined again as Jericho licked at her cheek.

 

“Shhh baby, you have to try and relax,” her dad cooed at her.  The scent of the stew he’d been making smelled amazing. She didn’t care if it was all in her head but the warmth as it touched her tongue made her feel better.  It reminded her of Pops and she whined again but this time it was because she missed him.

 

“C’mon just a few more bites for me and I’ll get you some more tea okay?” Dad said in a whisper.  She blinked several times, extremely grateful that her dad seemed to understand that it was an agreement.  He fed her slowly and with her last bite came the scents of Leeloo and Mason entering the room.

 

“Oh man, Aine, I’m so sorry,” Mason whined, quickly shifting into his wolf form to jump on the bed.  He curled up behind her, nose wet nose burrowing into her neck. She felt herself practically melt into the bed.

 

“He’ll talk to you later,” she heard Leeloo whisper to Dad.  There was a gentle press of lips to her forehead and she braved opening her eyes to see him staring down at her.

 

“Rest baby girl.  I’m going to make her some more tea,” he said and kissed at Leeloo’s cheek.  Her oldest sister smiled and closed the door to keep the outside noise as quiet as she could.

 

“I’m sorry you’re hurting,” she said after sitting down on the edge of the bed.  Aine gripped at her sister's hand and blew out a shaky breath.

 

“It’s getting better,” she said, wincing as her stomach rolled.  The feeling of soft fur pushed at her shirt until it touched the skin of her stomach and she groaned at the instant relief.

 

“Good,” Leeloo said getting up so she could shift as well.  Leeloo’s form was the biggest of them all and barely fit on the bed but Aine curled into her, her other brothers and sister moving with her to keep the warmth intact.  It was a soothing balm cooling over her raw nerves and this time she cried with relief.

  


* * *

 

Castiel woke with a start, a pounding pressure forming behind his eyes as he sat up.  He’d fallen asleep at the kitchen table, Aine’s tea still on the counter. He cursed softly to himself and pulled himself to his feet.  The moment all his pups were under the same roof it was as if the exhaustion had been waiting to slam into him all at once. He crept upstairs and gently pushed the door open to Aine’s room to find all five of them still curled around each other sleeping soundly.  Castiel smiled to himself and closed the door.

 

Usually, he’d spend time making them all breakfast but he decided to let them sleep for however long they needed.  He got the coffee pot going as he entered his bedroom to get dressed for the day. There was a meeting with his eldest brother later in the afternoon to go over their finances, before that though he had to finally seek out Samandriel.  Leeloo seemed better than she had yesterday, it didn’t mean things were magically fixed. He wasn’t even sure that Leeloo and Rhiannon had a chance to talk.

 

Gripping the coffee mug in one hand and a muffin in the other he stepped out of the house and took in a deep breath.  There was a chill in the air that Castiel wanted to take full advantage of. Soon it was going to grow hotter and Castiel was not looking forward to that.  He loved the cold. There were so many opportunities for cuddling with his mate and pups whereas in the summer it took all of Castiel’s restraint to not kick them out of the bed entirely.

 

Castiel checked the apothecary first but there was no sign of his friend inside.  The garden was next. Keelie and Pamela were on their knees already digging into the soft, rich soil.  The scent of it reached his nose and he sighed with content. He walked down the middle of the garden, offering half of his muffin to his sister who greedily took a bite while gently putting a fresh strawberry up to his mouth.  He groaned at the taste while both women chuckled at him.

 

“Where you off to this early twin?” Keelie asked brushing some crumbs off her chin before popping a strawberry into her own mouth.  She reached up for his coffee but Castiel took a sip first before handing it to her.

 

“Need to speak with Samandriel about something,” he answered taking the mug back.  Keelie raised her brow, her hands going back into the soil.

 

“Leeloo and Rhiannon?” she asked.  Castiel stared at her. It wasn’t the first time in the past ten years he wondered if all traces of the Shaman had died inside of her.  She was still intuitive as all hell but there was no silver in her eyes. Her smile was all knowing and it made him roll his eyes fondly.

 

“Yes, do you know something I don’t?” he asked.  Keelie and Pamela shared a look before laughing again.

 

“No, we don’t.  Promise!” Keelie exclaimed holding her dirty hands up.  

 

“Mmhmm, sure.  Why do I not believe either of you?” he said scrunching up his face.

 

“Aww, he looks more like a kitten then a wolf,” Pamela teased.  Both of them cackled, the sound echoing off into the quiet morning air.  

 

“I hate you both,” Castiel grumbled, finally walking away to head over to Samandriel’s house.  His sister’s and Pamela’s laugh following him.

 

He only had to knock once when the door was pulled open to reveal a very sleepy looking Samandriel, “Castiel, hi.  What-” he started but a yawn interrupted him, “Sorry, what are you doin here?” he asked opening the door further. Castiel stepped inside, the scents of their home making him hum softly.  

 

“Sorry if I woke you,” he said as Samandriel gestured for him to follow into the kitchen.  Samandriel had cooking pans and ingredients all over the counters.

 

“You didn’t.  Been up for a while.  It’s hard for me to sleep while Benny’s gone.  The twins help but they wanted to sleep in their own bed last night,” Samandriel laughed through a pout.  Castiel laughed softly, drinking up his coffee.

 

“If it makes you feel better I fell asleep at the kitchen table last night,” Castiel grunted.  Samandriel shook his head as he cracked a few eggs into his skillet.

 

“Should I even ask why that happened?”

 

“Having five pups is hard,” Castiel groaned rubbing at his forehead as both of them laughed.  Samandriel grabbed at Castiel’s nearly empty mug and refilled it from the pot next to the sink.  Castiel grumbled a thank and almost downed the entire thing.

 

“Anyone, in particular, giving you a hard time?” Samandriel asked.  Castiel chewed on his lip as he thought of how to broach this subject with his friend.  Their daughters were at the age where they should be handling their own issues together, Castiel couldn’t help being worried though.  Not of Rhiannon judging Leeloo and her thoughts. They were teenagers and were incredibly intelligent but they were still just that...kids.  

 

“Mason is still being a brat, Aine had another migraine last night and…” Castiel listened carefully.  Willow and Keelanie, Lanie for short, were in the house but Rhiannon was not here. That made him frown, “Where’s Rhia?” Castiel asked.

 

Samandriel made a face, “She’s out running, why?”

 

Castiel sighed and downed the rest of his coffee before pushing it away from him, “Have you noticed that her and Lee have been fighting recently?” he asked.

 

“Yes, actually.  I’ve been meaning to come talk to you about it but Pamela’s been keeping me busy the past few days.  Rhia doesn’t want to talk about it and has been growing increasingly quiet. She barely talks as it is so this total silence of hers is worrying me,” Samandriel said.  He stirred the contents in the skillet a few times and took it off the heat. Castiel watched as his friend poured a healthy portion onto two plates and offered Castiel one.  

 

“Thank you.  I know we should let them handle this but we need to make sure they actually talk this out and not let it fester into something worse,” Castiel said.  Samandriel nodded, keeping quiet as the both of them ate quickly.

 

“I’ll keep an eye on her.  If they haven’t settled this before her birthday we’ll step in.  I don’t want her sixteenth birthday being ruined because the two of them are butting heads,” Samandriel said.  

 

“Of course.  I know they’re smart but both of them are stubborn as all hell,” Castiel said.

 

Samandriel laughed, “Just like their damn fathers,” he grinned.  Castiel clinked their mugs together and chuckled.

 

“So true.”

 

* * *

  


_Bzzt Bzzt_

 

Leeloo groaned, the bed was moving far too much and she nearly fell off of it when she tried to roll on her back.

 

_Bzzt Bzzt_

 

“Lee, I think that’s your phone.”

 

Leeloo cracked open an eye, a laugh bubbling out of her lips when she caught the irritated look from her sister Aine.  She looked so much better this morning, even with her dark hair sticking up in every direction. Leeloo sat up and helped comb her fingers through it before kissing her forehead.

 

“Feeling better?” she asked, coughing a few times to clear the sleep from her throat.  The others were beginning to stir and Leeloo smiled. She had nearly forgotten she fell asleep in here.  Usually, they’d wake up at different times in the middle of the night and go to their own rooms. Aine must have needed them more than they realized.

 

“Mmhm, Daddy’s not here though,” Aine pouted.  Leeloo laughed again and shook her head.

 

“Sounds like it’s a cereal morning,” Leeloo said with a shrug.  The others groaned and Leeloo moved off the bed to find her phone that had fallen onto the ground last night.  She had a few missed messages but not one of them had been from Rhiannon. It made her frown.

 

“Everything okay sis?” Mason asked through a yawn.  Leeloo nodded, forcing a smile.

 

“Yeah.  Make sure you guys get some breakfast and brush your teeth,” She said and made her way to her own bedroom.  There were a few messages from Caleb, asking her to skype with him this morning. It was more than likely about the same thing they had talked about yesterday but she felt horrible for Caleb.  He thought Rhiannon hated him now and Leeloo was too much of a chicken to talk to her about it.

 

Leeloo quickly went through her morning routine then quickly checked on her siblings to make sure they were doing the same.  They were all at the kitchen table, munching on the several different types of cereal they had in the cupboard. She smiled at them and snatched up one of the muffins instead.  Her dad would get annoyed that she stole one of them but she’d just help her grandma to make more this weekend.

 

“Lee, do we have lessons today?” Selene asked through a mouthful of cereal.  Leeloo went to the calendar and hummed.

 

“Not regular ones but you’ll be with Uncle Garth for tracking lessons later this afternoon,” Leeloo answered.  All but Mason were excited to spend the day with their uncle in the woods. Leeloo just rolled her eyes at her brother before hurrying back upstairs.  By the time she made it to her room, her muffin was gone and she threw the wrapper in the trash.

 

_Bzzt Bzzt_

 

“Oh my Gods,” she groaned pulling her phone back out to see another message from Caleb.

 

_Message to Leeloo:_ Lee, will you please call me?  I know I’m being a pain but I can’t help but freak out over here.

 

Leeloo sighed and quickly shot him an answering message that she was calling him now.  

 

Even though she was a little bit annoyed, seeing Caleb’s shy smile had her own lips turning up.  Where Rhiannon was beautiful, Caleb was adorable. He was cute and would more likely grow more handsome and confident as they got older but she loved how shy and bashful he was now.

 

“Hi Lee, I’m sorry,” he said quickly.  

 

“No Caleb, it’s okay.  I understand why you’re worried and I promise, I’ll talk to her-”

 

“When?  She won’t answer any of my messages or my calls.  I need her to know that I don’t mean to get in between the two of you or anything like that!” Caleb insisted.  She could practically scent his stress and worry through the call.

 

“Today...I’ll...I’ll do it today,” she said swallowing hard.  Caleb sighed, his hand coming up to touch the screen.

 

“Lee, if she gets upset I’ll understand that you’ll pick her,” he said quietly.  Leeloo felt as if she was hit in the stomach with a boulder. She hated the distance between them on a regular day but right then she was furious that she was so far away from him.  That broken, hurt look on his face was too much and it no longer mattered to her about her own pride, she’d talk to Rhiannon before the end of the day and get this all resolved. Caleb being hurt because of this was no longer okay.

 

“Caleb no, I’m not choosing between the two of you.  I can’t. It’s not fair for any of us but I’ll try to make her understand.  Okay?” she said reaching out to touch the screen of the laptop as well.

 

Caleb swallowed hard and nodded, his eyes brimming with tears but he managed to keep them from falling.  Gods she just wanted to hug him right now.

 

“I promise Caleb, I’ll fix this.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't yet, check me out on tumblr @bugandkitlove


	4. Chapter 4

Hael hurried into the house, her jacket and purse finding their way onto the floor as the house phone rang for the fifth time.  She snatched at it and brought it to her ear as her voice was a bit breathless, “Hello?”

 

“I’m so sorry did you just get in?” her mate’s voice chuckled through the receiver.  Hael laughed too and shook her head.

 

“Yes, usually I’d be home by now but the traffic is horrendous.  Remind me why we moved closer to the city?” she teased. She knew very well why they had moved and even supported the idea when her mate had cautiously asked her about it several years ago.  Luc Novak had opened a new bar and grill that fronted for yet another one of their safe houses in Baker City. Adam wanted more responsibility and volunteered to learn how to run the business.  Luc had been wary but John and Dean both put their faith in him. Hael was so proud of her mate and so was the entire pack after how well the restaurant was doing.

 

“How was school?” Adam asked, a soft curse filtering through the phone after Hael heard a crash.

 

“How’s your new hire?” she countered with a snicker.  Adam scoffed the noise growing quiet as she assumed he was moving away from all the noise in the background.

 

“I asked you first jerk.”

 

“That you did, well, it was fine.  Just the usual. Bratty kids who are only brats because of their shit parents.  Humans…” she growled. Adam barked out a laugh and she could only smile in response.

 

“I love that you chose to be a teacher but I still don’t quite understand the draw to teach _them_ ,” he said.  Hael rolled her eyes as she moved through their house to get to their bedroom in the back.  It was small but it was enough for just them and their almost nine-year-old daughter Quinn.

 

“Castiel told me of his years in a normal school and how if it hadn’t been for Link and Lyra or even that rogue werewolf for a teacher, he would have felt alone and something even worse would have happened when that bastard Crowley was around.  We still have rogues here, ones that are loyal to Dean sure but still don’t want to join a pack. Where I respect that, I don’t want their children to feel alone. I actually do have one in my class too,” she said.

 

“I know babe, I was only teasing.”

 

“I know _babe_.”

 

“What-”

 

“Adam, you know I hate when you call me that,” Hael shot back, placing her hand on her hip as if her mate could even see her.

 

“You love it when you’re-”

 

“Adam Milligan I will slap you in a way you won’t enjoy if you don’t shut your mouth,” Hael warned, her cheeks growing warm.  Adam chuckled on the other line and it took all her willpower to not hang up on him.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.  You know I can’t resist.  Listen, I actually called to tell you I’ll probably be here late tonight.  Inventory,” he said. Hael nodded, quickly glancing over at their calendar on their bedroom wall.  Sure enough in big bright pink letters was the word Inventory with a scowly face drawn right next to it.

 

“Okay.  I’ll call you when Quinn is going to bed,” she said.  

 

“Sounds good.  Love you... _babe_ ,” he snorted.  Hael looked up at the ceiling and tried to be angry but she couldn’t.  Adam had this power over her that she couldn't explain and stopped trying to years ago.

 

She laughed, “I hate you but I love you more.”

 

“That’s my girl.  Talk to you later,” he said and hung up.  She hit the talk button and tossed the phone onto their bed.  Her daughter would be getting home any minute and usually, Hael would start dinner right about now.  Biting her lip she grabbed up the phone again and quickly dialed their favorite pizza place. It wasn’t exactly Friday but it was close enough.

 

Just as she read off her card number to the pizza place, she heard the front door open and she smiled.  Their blonde haired beauty came strolling in with a bright smile on her face.

 

“Hi mommy,” she said placing her backpack on its hook by the garage door.

 

“Hi sweetheart, how was school?” Hael asked instantly going into the fridge to get her daughter a bottle of juice.  Quinn took it with a quiet thank you and pulled herself up into one of the stools.

 

“It was okay.  Jeremy’s being a pain and smells like farts,” she grumbled.  Hael pressed her lips together to keep from laughing and fought to compose herself.

 

“Is that so?  You didn't tell him this did you?”

 

“Of course not.  That would just make him act stupider than he already does.  Are we going back to the compound this weekend?” she asked with a pout.  Hael felt the usual pull of guilt and nodded, giving Quinn a quick kiss on her head.

 

“Yes, we are.  Dean, Benny, and Sam will be coming home and Castiel has an entire welcome home party set up for them on Friday.  We’re planning on spending the entire weekend there.”

 

“Really?!  Yay!” Quinn shouted dancing around in her seat, “I miss Meeka and Brett,” she said before returning to her juice.  Hael smiled and kissed her again before moving into the kitchen to clean the morning dishes. If she had to be honest, she missed living on the compound most days.  Being around her pack had her at ease like nothing else could. Before she got with Adam and Quinn was born that is. Now, she found that same comfort when both were home and within arms reach.  She felt guilty though, keeping Quinn from growing up with the others but she tried her hardest to make sure her daughter didn’t miss out on anything. Any gathering, any event no matter how small Hael made it a point to be there.  Unlike some who kept their children away completely...

Hael shook her head of those thoughts and that poor girl Willa.  She was nearing fifteen and desperately needed to be around others of her own age, her own  _species_.  For Michael and Tessa to keep the poor girl away.  Of course, when Hael would bring anything like that up, she'd get a scoff and a roll of eyes from Tessa, claiming that they weren't keeping the girl away from anyone.  To that Hael rolled her own eyes and kept out of their business from then on.  It was a topic she was going to bring up to Castiel this weekend though.

 

A small smile pulled at her lips at the thought of seeing all the pups they had running around the compound, wreaking havoc and making all kinds of noise.  Meeka, Sam and Jess’s daughter and Brett, Keelie’s son were all the same age as Quin and had grown inseparable when they were about three.  During the week they'd meet up on Skype or play child appropriate games online.  One of which that Brett was obsessed with.  Some farm game that Hael couldn't remember the name of but the girls always joined him with excited laughter.  it never ceased to make Hael's chest swell. 

 

“Mom!  Your phone is ringing!” Quinn yelled, making her jump and nearly drop the plate in her hand.

 

“Quinn!  Gods don’t scare me like that,” she gasped.  She could hear the faint buzzing of her cell phone still stuck in her purse near the door.  Quickening her steps she got to it about the third ring in and smiled when she saw the name Meg on the front.

 

“Hey Meg, how are you?” she asked.  Meg gave that wonderful throaty laugh of hers.

 

“Positively great, how are you?” she asked with some sarcasm.  Hael grimaced.

 

“That poor girl still in heat I take it?” she asked.  There was a grunt and Hael sighed, moving into the family room so Quinn couldn’t overhear.

 

“I don’t know what to do for her.  She’s so young, younger than any of us who were when we first got our heats.  Hell, I thought eighteen was the year this shit started. Not fourteen. Gods I hope none of our kids end up like this,” she grumbled.  Hael flinched and quickly shot a glance at her own daughter. Quinn was going to be an Omega, there was no doubt. The sweet scent was already on her skin.

 

“Did Keelie say she was too young for that tonic?” Hael said.  

 

“Yeah.  Though Pam says we should still try it, Keelie’s hesitant.  All who have been on it have been older. She’s scared what it’ll do to the girls reproductive organs...and honestly?  I don't blame her. I had to send Luc and Chuckles away though. Her scent...is...it’s affecting even me and that just makes me want to stab myself in the face about a hundred times over,” Meg said.  Hael cursed under her breath. Thank the Gods Meg had gotten her to a more secluded safe house, one that didn’t have a front of a club or restaurant. If the Omega’s scent was this powerful, bringing her there would have been disastrous.   

 

Hael sighed and tried to wrack her brain for an idea when she heard Quinn singing.  She looked over again and felt a literal light bulb click on her head.

 

“Meg...I think I might have an idea.  How many Alphas do we have in the area that aren't mated?” Hael asked.  Meg spluttered and Hael could have sworn she heard the phone drop.

 

“Hael, this better be more innocent then what I think it is,” she growled out.

 

“Just trust me, I think this could work, now answer my question.”

* * *

 

Castiel’s brows furrowed as he listened to Hael’s project idea.  They had started on the phone but opted for a Skype call instead.  He could see Quinn playing in the background, totally oblivious to the conversation at hand.

 

“So, let me get this right.  You want to take Alpha pheromones and put them in stuffed animals?” He asked slowly.  Hael nodded eagerly and held up a teddy bear that had seen better days.

 

“Anytime Quinn feels sick or lonely, Adam will hug the bear and she’ll carry this around like she’s three again and it’s her safety blanket.  But that’s her father so naturally, his scent is going to calm her. But what about Omegas who don’t have mates or even young ones that can’t mate yet.  Like the one seeking refuge with Meg? Castiel, I believe it could even work for Alphas going through ruts,” Hael explained. Castiel wanted to scoff at the idea but he remembered how he had felt when he presented at sixteen.  He hadn’t gone through a heat yet but the overwhelming loneliness had nearly suffocated him. If he’d had a Dean scented stuffed animal, it would have probably eased that hole in his chest greatly.

 

Could this actually be something that worked?  Castiel bit his lip and caught Hael grinning at him, “What?”

 

“You’re thinking about it.  Listen, I know it sounds crazy but we can do a test run.  That poor Omega Meg found is suffering from her heat and we still have a couple of days until it burns out.  She’s agreed to let us test it out on her. Meg’s already called a few unmated Alphas who are willing to volunteer as well,” Hael explained.  Castiel’s eyes widened and then he laughed. Of course, Hael had it all ready to go and prepared to him as if on a platter.

 

“And you need my permission for what exactly?” Castiel laughed.  Hael blushed but didn’t allow for that to overcome her.

 

“I’d like you to pitch this idea to Dean while he’s at the summit.  Maybe if we can get a wider variety of Alphas, there will be more of a choice and a better outcome for an Omega to find a scent that helps them.  If it works, we can then test it out on young Alphas,” she said.

 

Castiel chewed on his thumbnail before nodding, “I will.  Thank you for thinking of this Hael. I’m actually embarrassed that no one has come up with this idea before now,” he laughed.  Hael joined in and shrugged.

 

“It’s happening now, that’s all that matters,” she said.  Castiel said his goodbyes and then quickly called Dean. He answered on the second ring and Castiel sighed softly when those sleepy green eyes met his.

 

“Hey baby, was just about to go in, everything okay?” Dean asked.  

 

“Yes.  I’m glad I caught you before you met with everyone.  There’s an idea Hael brought to my attention just a few minutes ago that I’m hoping you’ll approve,” Castiel said quickly.  Dean gave him an incredulous look that had Castiel chuckling as he went on to explain Hael’s project. By the end of it, Dean’s eyes were wide, his mouth slightly parted.

 

“Holy...I mean...could that work?” Dean asked.  

 

“Well think about it.  When you first presented and then went through your first rut unmated, would it have helped?”  Castiel asked. Dean laughed, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

 

“If it had your scent, probably.  Especially after presented you ran away from me,” he teased.  Castiel sighed at that. Dean would never let him live it down.  Not even after nearly fifteen years together now.

 

“But yes, it would have helped.  I’ll definitely bring this up to the group and let you know what they have to say,” Dean said with that soft smile of his that always made Castiel’s heart flutter.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you Cas.  Love you, sweetheart,” Dean said.  Castiel blew him a kiss and then hung up.  The phone was barely back on his desk as he reached for his laptop to start making a list of all the unmated Alphas and Thetas he knew off the top of his head.

 

* * *

 

Leeloo took in a deep breath and held it as she crossed the compound.  Rhiannon was avoiding her. That much was clear and there was no way she could pretend it wasn’t happening either.  Leeloo had entered the meeting hall and watched as Rhiannon looked straight at her and then walked out the other door.  It was clear as day and Leeloo wanted to throw up.

 

She finally caught sight of her running into the woods and Leeloo had to rush to catch up.  Rhiannon went running regularly so by the time Leeloo was within hearing distance, she was nearly wheezing.

 

“Rhia stop!” she called out, holding her side as it cramped a little.  Her mate stopped in mid-step and Leeloo could hear her sigh even from where she stood.

 

“What do you want Leeloo?” she asked, her voice still quiet but held a firm tone to it.  Leeloo loved that voice, especially when she sang while they walked through the meadows. She swallowed around the lump in her throat and closed the distance between them.  She could see the tightness in Rhiannon’s eyes and she wanted to give anything to make it go away.

 

“I want you to talk to me Rhia,” she said, slightly begging.  Rhiannon rolled her eyes and started to turn away but Leeloo caught her hand and squeezed at her fingers.  A surge of relief flowed through her when Rhiannon squeezed back.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about Lee,” she said softly.  Leeloo shook her head and moved around until she was gazing up into her mate’s face.  Those cobalt blue eyes shined down at her and Leeloo gently cupped her cheek.

 

“Then why are you avoiding me?  Why are you _angry_ with me?” she asked.  Rhiannon moved out of her reach but their hands remained clasped together.  It was a bit comforting to know that even upset, Rhiannon couldn’t stand to not touch her.

 

“I’m...I’m not Lee, I’m not angry with you.  I’m confused and hurt-”

 

“What did I do?  I’ll fix whatever it is Rhia,” she begged pulling the other girl closer.  Rhiannon laughed softly, her free hand lifting to wipe a stray tear. Leeloo hated herself a bit more when another one quickly fell.

 

“Lee, I know there’s something going on between you and Caleb-”

 

“No, Rhia-”

 

“Let me finish, please.  I know you would never cheat on me, you could never do that but it’s still true that you do feel something for him.  And if you don’t want to be mates anymore-”

 

Panic raced through her veins and Leeloo frantically grabbed at Rhiannon’s neck to pull their foreheads together, “Oh Gods, Rhiannon no.  That will not be happening. Just the thought...I can’t,” she whined as Rhiannon nuzzled her, her arms wrapping tightly around Leeloo’s waist.

 

“I don’t want you to hurt Caleb,” Rhiannon said softly.  Leeloo took in a deep breath and leaned back, those damn eyes were so bright with tears and worry she couldn’t help leaning in to kiss at her forehead.

 

“Rhia, there’s something I should have told you when I first noticed it.  I was scared to. I didn’t know how you would react but I realize now that it was a mistake,” she said as Rhiannon’s fingers dug into her sides,

 

“You’re my mate.  Have been ever since we were little.  But so is Caleb,” she said and had to grab onto Rhiannon’s arms to keep her from getting too far when she pushed away.

 

“That’s not possible Lee, you can’t have two mates,” Rhiannon said, her brow furrowing and she tried to get away again but Leeloo wasn’t going to let that happen.

 

“He’s _our_ mate Rhia.  He feels it with you too and so do I,” she said.  Rhiannon laughed bitterly and shook her head.

 

“No,” she said.  Leeloo cupped her face again and smiled when Rhiannon all but melted at her touch.

 

“Close your eyes,” she said and waited until her mate did exactly what she asked.

 

“How do you feel when you see him?”

 

“Lee, I-”

 

“No.  Don’t think about me.  Don’t worry about what I would think or feel.  Focus on just you,” Leeloo said and placed her hand against Rhiannon’s furiously beating heart.  Her mate took in a deep breath and closed her eyes again.

 

“Tell me, how do you feel?” she asked softly.  Rhiannon took a moment, a small smile finally creeping up on her lips.

 

“Happy.”

 

“What do you feel when you see his smile?” she asked.  

 

Rhiannon sucked in a breath and her smile grew, “Like the sun is rising up above the horizon,” she answered in a hushed whisper.  Leeloo gently wiped away another tear and asked her final question.

 

“And when he talks to you?”

 

“Loved...cherished…” she blinked her eyes open, “Lee?”

 

“That’s exactly how he feels.  How I do all the time. The three of us are mates Rhia.  My dad, he explained that it’s not common but it can happen.  It’s possible. Especially if...we well, ever want to have pups later on,” Leeloo said with a blush.  Rhiannon laughed, the sound soothing Leeloo’s nerves.

 

“Did your dad bring that up too?” Rhiannon asked and laughed again when Leeloo nodded, “Ew.”

 

“You’re telling me,” Leeloo teased, “Tell me honestly, do you feel better?”

 

“Yes.  I was just scared that you didn’t want to be my mate anymore and just didn’t know how to tell me,” Rhiannon admitted.  Leeloo shook her head and nuzzled into the crook of Rhiannon’s neck. Her mate smelled amazing even unpresented. She couldn’t wait until Rhiannon’s birthday on Saturday to finally get a real taste of what she’d smell like.  As of now it was just fresh cut grass and jasmines.

 

“I’m sorry you felt that way.  We definitely need to work on talking more,” she giggled.  Rhiannon scoffed, her fingers tickling at Leeloo’s sides. Talking was never Rhiannon’s strong suit.  She relied mostly on silent looks that Leeloo thought she had become well versed in.

 

“I know and I’m sorry too Lee.  I promise I’ll try to speak up more and I’ll talk to Caleb,” she said a blush warming her cheeks.

 

Leeloo smiled brightly, “Good.  I was thinking...maybe he can come to your birthday?  That way we can spend some time together all three of us?  I hate that he’s so far away,” she said. Rhiannon nodded eagerly.

 

“I’d like that.  Maybe he can stay the whole weekend?  I do miss him and now that I know what this confusing feeling was...I need to see him too,” she said.  

 

“Okay.  Go call him and I’ll talk to my dad about him staying the weekend,” she said.  Rhiannon bit her lip, her eyes drifting down to Leeloo’s lips. It had been happening more regularly now, the both of them staring at each other’s mouth.  They’d never kissed before and while everyone thought it was funny...Leeloo knew that they were waiting until it was the right time. They were mates but didn’t mean they had to rush through everything.  

 

But now...now was different.  Leeloo reached up again to cradle Rhiannon’s jaw and they moved in unison.  The moment their lips touched Leeloo felt something that had been hallow in her chest finally fill and couldn’t help sighing.  Rhiannon seemed to be in the same boat as her arms circled around Leeloo’s waist again.

 

A warm hand with long fingers touched at Leeloo’s cheek and they pulled away with shy smiles.  There was more nuzzling and a few more kisses thrown in before they gently pulled away, “Love you Lee,” Rhiannon said.  Leeloo’s chest hitched and she pulled her mate in again for another kiss. The need to have her close a little overwhelming.

 

“Love you too Rhia,” she whispered.  

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a meme going around on tumblr about "Alpha Buddies" that I thought was absolutely adorable. The original idea of it was not mine but from @askbetaboys on tumblr! Here's the original post http://askbetaboys.tumblr.com/post/72719936687/alphas-scent-during-heats-omegas-who-do-not-have
> 
> Please check out me out on my tumblr @bugandkitlove!
> 
> P.S. The farm game mentioned is called Farm Together and its freaking amazeballs.


	5. Chapter 5

“This sounds like an amazing idea Dean.  We have several Omegas who do not wish to be mated yet and while the tonics are life changing enough, I believe this new venture will only help the loneliness they feel.  I also like that we can use this for our Alphas as well,” Kali said, her usual thin smile now wide enough Dean could see the white of her teeth. It was their last official meeting before the summit was over for the Tillamook pack.  The others would stay throughout the weekend as planned though. 

 

“We’ll need a collection of names of who would like to participate in this experiment and hopefully within the next couple of months we can have something more solid,” Dean said.  Sam was furiously writing next to him and Dean shook his head fondly. He’d told Sam to bring a laptop but his little brother merely blushed and shook his head. He didn’t want to be the only one clacking away at a keyboard.

 

“Should be able to provide you with a list by the end of the week, two at the very most,” Cain said with a nod towards Corrine his own Beta.  

 

“Oh and before I forget again,” Dean chuckled fondly, “If anyone has any old books about herbology or know where I can get my hands on one please let me know?  Castiel’s working on a book of his own and there are some plants he and Keelie are growing that they have little to no information on,” Dean said. The others laughed as well, already knowing about the request.  Castiel had badgered each and every one of them by phone or text message.

 

“We may have some but I don’t know if it’ll be for the plants Castiel is looking for.  But you’re welcome to take them,” Billie offered. Dean smiled in thanks.

 

“Well, seeing as this is our High King’s last night here, we’re bringing out the good stuff tonight,” Cesar declared, standing up to wave his hand for someone to come into the room.  Several Betas stepped into the room, all holding trays of glasses with a rich amber liquid inside. From where Dean was sitting he could smell the whiskey and groaned. He knew Jesse and Cesar were brewing their own and had even gotten a taste of it the last time he visited.  It was downright sinfully delicious.

 

“Oh is this a sample of your own?” Aaron asked excitedly, his fingers wiggling to get his hands on one of the glasses.  The others laughed, the warmth and fondness spiking in the room.

 

“It sure is.  This batch is the five year, cheers,” Jesse said, the tone of pride clear in his voice.  Dean held up his own glass in cheers and each of them took a swig. The warmth went straight into his chest and he blew out a breath.  It was strong but was still amazingly good.

 

“Holy crap this is delicious,” Aaron exclaimed.  Dean chuckled and nodded in agreement. He couldn’t wait to get bottles of this into their clubs and bars in Oregon.  

 

“I agree.  Congratulations Jesse and Cesar, this is truly remarkable,” Amara said, clinking her glass with the young woman at her side.  It wasn’t the first time Dean had seen her but they’d never been properly introduced. If he was any other Alpha, he’d take offense to it but Dean knew better.  Amara hoarded her secrets close to her chest and the young woman always at her side was one of them. The few who seemed to really know anything about the allusive Banrion was Julian and Cain.  And the more Dean spent time with Amara and the young woman, he was beginning to see exactly why. Amara’s companion was not a wolf but Dean couldn’t get a good enough read on her to know exactly  _ what _ she was.  Something he’d never seen or heard of probably.

 

Once everyone was finished with their drinks they moved outside for that night’s dinner.  Yesterday had been an open pit bbq but tonight the tables were filled with Cajun food. Benny’s eyes sparkled and didn’t wait for permission before he was beelining it for the plates.  Dean barked out a laugh with Sam and they shook their heads.

 

“Figured Benny would enjoy somethin from home,” Cesar chuckled next to him.  Dean smiled wider and shook his fellow Alpha’s hand.

 

“I’ve been thinking and I know you have been too, that maybe we should just make Texas the permanent location for our annual summits.  I mean of course, I still agree with the idea that each pack gain their own parcel of land for runs-”

 

“I know exactly what you mean and honestly, I have been thinking about it.  Makes more sense to me anyway to make it official,” Dean said. There were a chorus of agreements and Dean grinned, not realizing that they’d been overheard.  But a room full of were animals with supreme hearing, nothing was really a secret.

 

“As long as we continue to work on the parcel of lands for each pack, I’ll vote yes on Texas being our annual meeting place.  My pack has wanted their own land like Tillamook for a long time,” Jody said. 

 

“Of course.  That goes without saying Jody.  To those in agreement to having Texas as the center for our meetings?” Dean called out.  He was answered with a unanimous chorus of yes that he didn’t need to ask if anyone opposed.

 

“Alright, the meetings over now...eat!” Cesar bellowed with a laugh and Dean couldn’t agree more.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Leeloo and Rhiannon stayed out in the woods for hours.  The silence between them more comforting than any words could have been.  Rhiannon still needed to call Caleb but for now they were focused on repairing their own bond.  Their hands were tightly clasped as Leeloo helped her cross over a small river, both of them giggling when Rhiannon almost fell into it.  They could have easily shifted and ran the rest of the way but Leeloo was enjoying the feel of her mate’s fingers pressed between her own at the moment.

 

Their little bubble of happiness seemed to burst the moment they stepped out of the woods and Leeloo saw that kid Brady trying to tower over her little brother.  He was one of the children orphaned during the war. He’d lost both of his parents in the fight and her parents thought it would be good for him to live with them in Oregon.  She’d been too young to understand what it could mean or to even voice an opinion about it but now she was. Brady was growing increasingly troublesome to her and it seemed that it was never too young to have someone else's agenda pushed onto them.

 

“Lee,” Rhiannon said with a warning edging her tone.  

 

“I’m the only one who gets to push my brother around,” she growled out and without letting Rhiannon go, she yanked her down the hill with her.

 

“Oh look, here comes the Queen!” Brady laughed.  Leeloo glared at him before giving him her trademark smirk that she had graciously inherited from her pop.

 

“Actually, it’s Conri, asshat,” she growled, moving to step in between Mason and Brady.

 

“Oh, this is priceless.  You need your sister to protect you?” Brady exclaimed, his fake laughter grating against Leeloo’s ears.

 

“No, but when it comes to flattening jerks like you out on the floor it’s hilarious and I enjoy watching it,” Mason bit back.  Leeloo smiled over her shoulder at him before turning cold eyes to Brady.

 

“You need to back off and leave my little brother alone,” she warned.  Rhiannon squeezed at her fingers and Leeloo squeezed back.

 

“Or what?” Brady countered taking a step closer.

 

“Or I’ll do exactly what my brother said.  I’ll knock your ass into the ground so far you won’t know if you’re really an Alpha,” she sneered getting right back into his face.

 

“Whatever, you’re just a girl-”

 

“Oh, that’s original.  Bravo,” Rhiannon sneered.  

 

“You bi-”

 

“You watch your mouth,” Leeloo snarled as she surged forward, teeth clenched together as she let out a soft growl, “That’s my mate you’re about to insult.”  Brady swallowed hard and flinched a little. The corner of Leeloo’s lips ticked up when she realized just how nervous she made him.

 

“I don’t know where you think this mentality of treating people ‘less’ than you is the way. It’s not and no one here will put up with it,” Leeloo said.

 

“Whatever,” Brady grumbled and Leeloo sighed heavily.  Her parents had tried to explain to her that sometimes people didn’t understand that their way of thinking was wrong until you showed them a different way.  A better way.

 

“I’m sorry you lost your parents-”

 

“You shut up!” Brady cried, his eyes wide and instantly brimming with tears.  

 

Leeloo swallowed down the spike of nerves and took a step forward, “You gotta let it go, Brady, all this hate you keep hoarded in your heart, it’s going to do you more damage than anything,” she said softly.  A deep hurt seeped up into Brady’s eyes before the hatred was back and he spat on the ground.

 

“Just wait Leeloo, when I turn sixteen and present as an Alpha, I’ll take you on!” he said, his bottom lip trembling.  Leeloo looked at him sadly but had to stand her ground. Her Pops taught her better than to cower to a bully. It was her responsibility to put this wayward pup in his place before he tried to hurt anyone else.  Sighing heavily she crossed her arms over her chest and took a few steps closer, her voice lowering in a soft, pacifying tone.

 

“And I will always win because I have nothing but love in my heart,  she said. Brady snarled and spun on his heel to stomp away from them.  Rhiannon moved closer, her arm slipping around Leeloo’s waist as her little brother hugged around her as well.

 

“Thanks Lee,” he whispered.

 

“No one picks on you, no one but me,” she teased.  Mason looked up at her with a little smile and nodded.  She took up their hands and led them towards the house. There wasn’t anything she could do for Brady right now but she wasn’t going to let this go.  With the way he was acting it was dangerous, hurtful and he was going to get himself and possibly someone else in trouble. Her parents trusted her to keep the peace between the younger wolves but this was turning into something she’d need guidance from her Pop when he got home.

 

Castiel watched from a distance, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he watched the scene before him. Samandriel fidgeted next to him, his scent clouded with stress.

 

“You should have intervened Castiel,” Samandriel hissed.  Castiel turned with a raised brow at the obvious challenge and Samandriel for once in his life did not shy away from him.  It was a moment Castiel would remember for a while yet but decided to let it slide.

 

“Leeloo handled it perfectly,” Castiel said simply.  Samandriel frowned at him, his head shaking as his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“She is too young to be handling situations like this.  She needs gui-”

 

“If I believed this to be something she couldn’t take care of I would have intervened Samandriel.  Believe me but I have faith in her as my daughter and as the future Conri of this pack,” Castiel said, his tone taking a hard edge to it.  Samandriel’s frown faltered and Castiel sighed.

 

“One of John’s biggest regrets is not involving Dean sooner.  Dean was and is a wonderful Conri, the best we’ve ever had but it’s still a fact that John Winchester waited much too long before teaching Dean how to be a Conri.  Most of it is learning from instincts, to go with your gut and pray to the Gods you’ve made the right decision. Leeloo’s been gifted with this knowledge since she first learned to shift.  Rhiannon as well,” Castiel said. When he saw Samandriel’s face tip down it was then he realized what this really was about. It made Castiel bristle a bit and his fists clenched a little.

 

“Do you not trust Leeloo to protect her mate?” Castiel said accusingly.  Samandriel went pale and that only pissed Castiel off more.

 

“Cas-”

 

“How...how  _ dare _ you,” Castiel seethed.  Leeloo had done nothing but keep Rhiannon close and protect her from even the damn wind blowing her over since they took their first steps.  

 

“That is not what I meant!” Samandriel shouted, his face turning a dark shade of red.

 

“Then please, explain what this is about,” Castiel growled.

 

“I remember everything you went through Castiel.  The pain, sorrow,  _ torture _ ...I’m scared of my daughter becoming the next Anamchara and having to experience what you had to,” Samandriel said in a rush.  Castiel’s breath locked up in his chest.

 

_ What? _

 

Castiel was so completely thrown he didn’t say anything for a long time.  Just continued to stare at Samandriel as if he had transformed into a giant bug.  He finally jerked out of his reverie and moved to sink down on one of the random benches they had around the compound.

 

“I’m sorry Castiel.  That came out much worse than I wanted it to,” Samandriel said, his voice quiet and strained.  Castiel glanced up at his fellow Omega and reached up for his hand. Samandriel looked relieved and quickly took it, sitting next to Castiel.

 

“I just...I’m at a loss,” Castiel said looking down at his feet.  It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d heard something like this.  Over the years after the war it had been said in jest, teasing him and Dean that they stirred up trouble.  They would laugh, answer it in kind and then later, talk about how it made them feel. Castiel hated it, when he was younger he always thought he brought all this drama to his mate where Dean thought the exact thing.  It always took them days afterward to get their head back on straight. The comments had stopped eventually but to hear it now put so bluntly made Castiel’s stomach churn almost violently. What was worse was that it was apparent Samandriel believed Dean to be the cause of it all and that Leeloo would bring the same trouble to Rhiannon.

 

“I have not once ever believed all my troubles were because of being with Dean.  They would have happened regardless. Maybe in a different order but my mother was still a horrible woman who’d been plotting against me since my birth.  It was because of my biology that drew Uriel here. That had nothing to do with Dean,” Castiel said, keeping his eyes on the ground for a moment longer before meeting Samandriel’s.

 

“So, with that being said.  Should I be the one to worry about what trouble  _ your _ daughter will bring?” Castiel said darkly.  Samandriel flinched nervously. Castiel stood abruptly, his anger a little too much for him to think and talk rationally.

 

“We’ll finish this conversation later.  But so we’re clear, my daughter is my concern.  I will take your worries under consideration but by no means are you to utter any of this bullshit nonsense to either of them-”

 

“Rhiannon is my daughter Castiel and I will tell her what I deem is important,” Samandriel said getting up to his feet as well.

 

“If you wish to hurt your daughter and ruin the relationship you have with her, then by all means, tell her your thoughts of her mate who she chose as her own years ago,” Castiel warned.

 

“As you said earlier, we’ll finish this conversation later,” Samandriel said and turned to head back to his house.  Castiel watched him go, his eyes burning with a shame he hadn’t felt in a very, very long time. He wiped at his eyes quickly and heaved a sigh, the attempt to calm himself not working at all.  

 

_ Twin?   _

 

Castiel shook his head, the knot in his throat growing to the size of a softball at the sound of his sister’s voice in his head.

 

_ Twin, what’s wrong? _

 

_ Will you meet me by the waterfalls? _

 

_ Of course. _

 

Castiel felt the click of their disconnection and wished he felt better.  He didn’t understand what was going on with his friend and further couldn't see where this was coming from all the sudden.  First his son disrespecting him and acting out and now someone he had regarded as a close friend was acting out against him.  What had he done to warrant this behavior? Castiel rubbed at his forehead and hurried into the woods to get to the waterfalls.

* * *

  
  
  


“Yo, Dean.  You alright there man?” 

 

Dean shook his head and forced on a smile, his hand lifting his beer up in a cheers gesture.  Something was up with Castiel. He could feel it creeping up his spine and settling right at the base of his neck.  Even so far away from his mate, he could still feel him settled right between his breastbone. It rarely happened these days but there were occasions where Castiel’s emotions would pull Dean down into a daze.  

 

“I’m good Cesar, promise,” Dean laughed softly as he rubbed the back of his neck.  He was itching to call Castiel but he had to spend a bit more time with their friends before they had to take off in an hour.  

 

Cesar smiled at him, his mouth opening to make some kind of comment when there was a little voice calling out to him.

 

“Papi, papi!” 

 

Dean beamed, Rikka was a little spitfire for a four-year-old.  Long luscious black curls reached all the way down to her waist and those hazel eyes always spelled out some kind of mischief.  She was gorgeous and it always made Dean’s chest squeeze in the best way when he got to see the little girl. She’d been Jesse and Cesar’s third attempt and each of them thanked the Gods for finally gifting them this precious gift.

 

“Hello beautiful girl,” Cesar grumbled scooping her up as if she weighed nothing and nuzzled at her cheek.  She giggled happily and hugged around his neck, those eyes turning to look at Dean.

 

“Hello Conri,” she said politely. 

 

Dean shook his head chuckling, “Little lady, I insist you call me Dean,” he said.  She giggled and Dean couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face even he tried. Just looking at her made his entire being ache to be back with his own pups.  Cesar chuckled at him and set Rikka down.

 

“Go on little one, go find daddy,” Cesar said, playfully swatting at her bottom, “When you headin out boss?” 

 

“In a few.  I’m sorry we gotta leave early,” Dean answered.  Cesar gave him a grin and shrugged.

 

“It’s understandable.  Especially since Benny’s daughter is gonna be presentin this weekend.  You gotta be there for that man,” Cesar said. Dean nodded eagerly. Rhiannon wasn’t just Benny’s kid or even his own daughter’s mate.  She was family and had been from the moment he held that little girl in his arms for the first time. Granted, he held every pup that was born in their pack but there was something different about Rhiannon.  Maybe because he had watched first hand how hard Samandriel had fought to keep that beautiful girl and against all odds, delivered a healthy daughter.

 

“Yeah, yeah I do.  Thanks man,” Dean said and clapped Cesar on the shoulder.  His fellow Alpha did the same but his hand gripped at Dean’s shoulder.

 

“No, thank you Dean.  For everything. None of us say it enough and probably haven’t said it lately.”

 

Dean scoffed, trying to brush the man off but Cesar leveled him with a stare, “I’m serious Dean-o.  And don’t give me that anyone could have done it crap. Because if that were true, someone else would have.  It took you and Cas to get us to see another way, a better one. That it could be possible for all of us to work together.  You and Cas gave us a chance to just... _ breathe _ ,” Cesar sighed, his eyes flitting across the way.  Jesse was twirling Rikka around, her happy peal of laughter echoing through the air.  Dean felt a knot forming in his throat and he blew out a hard breath.

 

“You Dean, you gave me and Jesse this,” Cesar said gesturing to the compound, “Something we never could have ever dreamed of.  You gave two weary wolves on the run a chance merely because you trusted Benny’s judgment. So when I say thank you, I don’t mean it lightly Dean.  You and Cas made it possible for me and Jesse to finally get something we’d been so desperate for.”

 

Dean couldn’t tear his eyes from watching Jesse dance with Rikka, the smile on the man’s face making his usual scowl seem soft.  Dean swallowed hard and finally glanced at Cesar who was staring at his mate with the smallest smile. It was something Dean would keep with him for years to come.  Cesar shook himself and beamed at Dean, his hand clamping down on Dean’s shoulder once again.

 

“Thanks brother,” Cesar said and headed towards his family.  Dean watched him go and finished off his beer. He was more than ready to get home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay personal, side note. Due to the major drama concerning the actor who played Cole in Supernatural, I will be changing Cole to an original male character. I wrote this series before I found out what a piece of crap the actor is and ever since I don't feel comfortable writing him. I will be changing his name in chapter 2 but going forward the Conri (pack master) of Kansas will be Jacob. His mate Lizzie and their pup will remain the same. Sorry for the confusion and happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Keelie brushed her hair over her shoulder as she hurried across the compound.  She’d been in apothecary going over inventory with Pamela and Anna when Castiel’s voice brushed along her mind.  He sounded so stressed how could she ignore it? She excused herself, giving the two women a small shake of her head at their worried looks as she exited the building.  Everything had been fine a few hours ago and then all the sudden she began to feel a tension building up on the back of her neck. At first she thought it might be one of her own children or even Garth but no, it was Castiel.

 

She followed her brother’s scent into the woods and found him sitting on one of the rotted logs just beyond the trees.  His head was down, hands wringing together in his lap as she walked over, silently taking a seat beside him. She waited for him to speak but when it didn’t come she reached out to take his hands in hers, “Twin?”

 

“Have I done something wrong that I’m not aware of?” Castiel asked quietly.  The question threw her. She had to stare off into the distance for a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking.

 

“No?  I mean, not that I know of.  What’s going on?” she asked turning a bit on the log to fully look at him.  He mirrored her actions and sighed heavily.

 

“I got into an argument with Samandriel and Mason’s been acting out,” he said.  Keelie huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes.

 

“Mason’s fourteen twin,” she said with a soft laugh.  The corners of Castiel’s lips twitched and she smiled a bit more.  It was a win that she would graciously take, “What happened with Samandriel?”

 

“Lee took care of a situation earlier between Mason and Brady that Samandriel didn’t agree with.”

 

“What do you mean?  Was it about something you feel she could handle?” she asked.  Leeloo was more than old enough to deal with the little squabbles that happened between the pups.  Castiel and Dean trusted her ability to do so and Keelie herself had seen how well Leeloo handled herself in those situations.  Her niece was a natural so to hear someone else’s dislike for it was a bit strange. Especially when said person was a close friend.

 

“I think Brady’s the one who’s been manipulating Mason to act out, to disobey me because I’m an Omega-”

 

“Wait, are you fu-”

 

“Keelie, just let me finish,” Castiel said leveling her with a stare.  Keelie blew out a rough breath and nodded, even though it took her biting her tongue hard to keep quiet.  Castiel smiled at her and continued.

 

“Anyway, I didn’t see the whole thing but from what I gathered Brady was giving Mason a hard time and Leeloo put an end to it.  Brady made a threat of challenging Lee when he turned sixteen to which she countered that she’d take him down each time because of how much hate he has in his heart.  It wasn’t exactly resolved but she descalated it. I know Dean will have to speak with the boy when he gets home but as far as Leeloo’s concerned, I think she handled the situation well,” Castiel said.  Keelie nodded. She could see the scene play out in her head and couldn’t help grinning at the thought of her niece putting that little Alpha in his place.

 

Where she agreed wholeheartedly with her Conri and Anamchara about taking in the orphans from the war, she wasn’t going to hand out excuses for any of them acting like little shits.  As far as she was aware, only one of them had the mindset of the very Alphas they took out ten years ago.

 

“So what was Samandriel’s issue?” she asked.  Castiel ran a hand down his face and sighed.

 

“He’s worried about the ‘trouble’ Leeloo could possibly be dragging Rhiannon into,” he said.  Keelie blinked a few times before barking out a laugh.

 

“You’re serious?  He actually said that to you?” she asked, growling when her brother nodded.  She shot up from the log and began to pace, “How  _ dare _ he say those things,” she snarled.  Castiel grabbed at her hand but it did little to pacify her.  To say that Leeloo would put Rhiannon in danger was an insult that could easily lead to a challenge if Castiel wished it.  

 

“He said he remembered what I went through being mated with Dean, like it was Dean’s fault that any of that happened,” Castiel frowned.  Now that made her still. It was one thing to think that Leeloo would be the cause of things going wrong but going solely based off of past events?  Something else was going on. 

 

Keelie shook her head, “In all honesty, it was the other way around,” she stated and by the look on her brother’s face, he already came to that conclusion himself.  Probably had even used that to counter Samandriel’s statement.

 

“The thing is, we’ve known Leeloo and Rhiannon were going to be mates since Lee announced it when she was five.  That was eleven years ago, so why now? Why all the sudden?” Castiel asked. Keelie sat back down and took up his hands.  It was difficult to move past her biased opinions and feelings when it came to her immediate family. She had to though, she had to pull back enough to see the entire picture as it was.  She may not be their Shaman anymore but she was part of the council and still advised Castiel and Dean on important matters. When she finally had a clearer idea of what could possibly be running through Samandriel’s head she bit her lip and squeezed at Castiel’s hands.

 

“Because before it was all talk.  It was cute and sweet to see the two of them walk hand in hand and kiss each other on the cheek.  But Leeloo has transitioned and this weekend is Rhiannon’s birthday. To Samandriel, it’s become real.  That there is no going back and they are going to become real mates. I mean, without the marking and whatever of course but you get what I’m saying,” she said.  Castiel stared at her for a moment, his face melting into something soft and almost sad.

 

“Oh, I never...I never thought about that,” Castiel said slumping his shoulders a bit.  Keelie gave him a half smile, her arm draping over his shoulders to hug him into her side.

 

“I honestly don’t think it has anything to do with this Cas.  I think Samandriel is just scared that his daughter is growing up and will become heir to a powerful role.  Maybe he’s even terrified that Rhiannon may become despondent because she might not be able to live up to everything you created brother,” Keelie said.

 

“But...it wouldn’t be like that for her-”

 

“Cas, think about it.  When you first became Dean’s mate, how did you feel around Mary?” she asked.  From the expression on her brother’s face, he knew where she was going with this.  She remembered those earlier conversations with him. Even one way before Castiel and Dean became a thing.  How worried and stressed out he was that he could never live up to their strong and illustrious Anamchara. Castiel had put Mary so high up on a pedestal he believed it impossible to sit next to her as an Omega.  

 

To see her brother now, so far away from that scared little Omega made her throat swell as tears filled her eyes.  She was so damn proud of him, of everything he accomplished to everything he  _ was _ .  It made everything they’d gone through, every scrape bruise and heartbreak worth it in the end.  

 

Castiel never answered her, didn’t need to.  He understood what she was getting at and now, the wheels were turning in his head.

 

“She’s going to be an Alpha though, taking lessons from me wouldn’t be beneficial,” he said quietly, the gears spinning ever faster.  Keelie grinned as she leaned in to kiss his temple.

 

“You’ll figure it out twin, you always do,” she said.

 

Castiel finally looked at her with one of his true gummy smiles, “Thank you Keelie, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he whispered.  Keelie shrugged.

 

“Let’s be thankful you never have to find out,” she said and pulled him off the log.

 

* * *

 

Dean shoved the last of their bags into the rental car and sighed.  He was sad to be leaving but Benny, him, and Sam were more than eager to get home.  Within a few hours, they’d be back in Oregon, the scents of home filling their noses.  They’d only have the night to spend with their families before Rhiannon’s party took priority.  

 

He turned to find his pack mates embracing several of their friends and Dean hurried to do the same.  When he got to Amara though, he grasped her forearm instead. The usual tingle that he always got when he touched her spread up his arm and he sucked in a sharp breath.  

 

“It was good to see you Dean, as always,” she said with a small smile.  The woman constantly at her side gave him a tiny smile and nodded a bit at him.  He couldn’t help staring at her. He knew there was something off about the two women, that there was something  _ more  _ about them but he could never put his finger on it.

 

“What are you?” he asked and then quickly shut his mouth.  When he thought he was going to get a verbal slap from both of them he was grateful all he got was a scoff of laughter.

 

“Oh Dean, there is still so much for you to learn,” Amara said softly.  Dean flushed a bit and nodded, a slightly embarrassed laugh leaving his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Yes, yes there is.  I apologize,” Dean said quickly.  The two women shared a look and Amara just continued to smile at him.

 

“No need Dean.  You aren’t the first to be curious about us,” she said and looked around for a moment before taking a step closer, “We would like to invite you and Castiel to Maine for the next full moon,” she said softly.  Dean’s eyes widened and before he realized what he was doing he was nodding eagerly. Even after ten years, no one had been invited to run with Amara’s pack. 

 

“Yes, yes of course,” Dean said quickly.  They clasped each other's forearms and Dean quickly made his way towards Benny and Sam.

 

Amara watched after the Alpha for a few minutes before meeting Toni’s curious eyes.

 

“You really think that’s a good idea?” Toni asked quietly.  Amara regarded her for a moment and then looked back at their High King.  He was smiling and joking with Sam while hugging several others. 

 

“I do,” Amara said just as quietly.  Toni chewed on her lip and nodded, knowing when to keep her mouth shut and listen to her mate.

* * *

  
  


  
On Friday, early in the afternoon, found the entire pack wandering around outside, waiting for the familiar sound of Dean’s car rumbling back onto the compound.  Keelie had left to go pick up Dean, Sam, and Benny from the airport in the Impala. She being one of the very few Dean trusted handing the keys to.

 

Castiel was standing near the parking lot, his nerves jumping all over the place.  Jericho was on his hip and even though he was tall and gangly, the five-year-old clung to his neck.  His youngest had grown overly clingy since that morning and Castiel had a feeling it had to do with Dean finally coming home.  

 

“Hey dad, can I ask you something?” Leeloo’s voice brushed against his ear and Castiel gently turned towards her, not wanting to jostle Jericho too much.  As it was his son whined softly and nuzzled into his neck.

 

“What is is Lee?” Castiel asked.  Leeloo looked at her brother with a bit of worry but Castiel simply smiled, shaking his head.  She seemed to accept that and sighed a little.

 

“I know it’s extremely short notice but I was wondering if Caleb can come to Oregon this weekend?  Jodi already said it was okay and there’s a flight that would land late tonight-” Leeloo said quickly, her cheeks flushing a bit.  Castiel laughed softly, his free hand raising up to touch her warm skin.

 

“Sweetheart, you know it’s fine with us whenever Caleb wants to come visit.  I kind of had a feeling you were going to ask,” he said. Leeloo all but deflated, her eyes fluttering shut for a second as she leaned in to hug Castiel on his free side.

 

“Baby, you don’t have to worry yourself sick if you need to ask for something, you know that right?” Castiel asked softly.  Jericho lifted up his head a bit and started playing with some of the strands that had fallen out of his sister’s braid. Castiel kissed at his cheek before kissing at Leeloo’s temple.

 

“I know daddy.  It’s just...this weekend-” Leeloo swallowed hard and glanced over to where Castiel was assuming Rhiannon was.  Sure enough, when he turned his head the girl was standing next to Samandriel and Garth, her twin sisters standing close as they laughed at something that Garth was saying .  Castiel smiled wide and looked back to his own daughter.

 

“It’s gonna be a lot.  Rhiannon’s presenting, Caleb will be here and the three of us are going to talk,” Leeloo whispered.  Castiel kissed at Jericho’s cheek again and put him down. He whined pitifully and suddenly Oz was there reaching for his cousin’s hand.

 

“C’mon little man, me and Brett wanna show you somethin,” he said.  Castiel whispered his thanks as his nephew who merely shrugged, a lazy smile pulling at his lips.  Jericho eagerly took up his cousin’s hand and followed him towards where the bulk of the children were playing.

 

“We never got to talk about that.  Did you actually discuss everything with Rhiannon?” Castiel asked taking up Leeloo’s hands.  She nodded, her eyes finding her mate and that soft smile he knew so well flitted on her face.

 

“She was confused but she understands now and even feels the same.  The three of us definitely have to talk but it’s better. She did finally call Caleb though.  I don’t know what they talked about, that was between them,” she explained. Castiel felt his throat tighten and he couldn’t help cupping her face again and kissed her forehead.

 

“I am so proud of the woman you are becoming Lee,” he said.  Leeloo blushed and ducked her head shyly. He was struck by how much it reminded him of Dean and as if on cue, the roar of Baby exploded into the air.  Castiel mewled deep in his throat.

 

_ Mate. _

 

“Pops home,” Leeloo said, a keening noise following his own.  Soon he was surrounded by his pups as they closed the last remaining feet between where the grass ended and the parking lot began.  As soon as his mate barely stepped foot out of the car he was bombarded by five different bodies, all whining and begging for attention.  Castiel laughed and shook his head as he watched Dean pick each and every one of them up to give a kiss to their cheeks and forehead. Leeloo he left for last and for her he brought their foreheads together and he whispered something to her that made her smile brightly.  

 

When Dean’s eyes finally met his it was if everything around them melted away and it was just them again.  Castiel wrung his hands together, trying to not run to his mate like some cliche romance novel. Though the moment Dean stepped away from the car and held out his arms, Castiel all but launched himself at him.

 

“Missed you so much,” Dean growled against his ear and Castiel mewled again, his arms tightening around his mate’s shoulders and neck.  There were noises around him that sounded more like a hum. He was more enthralled by Dean’s scent and the warmth of his mate’s body to pay any attention to it.

 

“Shhh, baby it’s okay.  I’m here, not goin away for a while yet,” Dean cooed in his ear.  Castiel flushed all the way down to his toes when he realized how much he was whining.  Normally he was good about keeping his composure, especially around his pups but for some reason, Dean being gone this time had hit him much harder than usual.  

 

“Hey, look at me,” Dean whispered and Castiel managed to pull away.  Dean’s green eyes were shining, the little crinkles in the corners telling Castiel that his mate was smiling.

 

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Castiel sighed.

 

“I am too baby.  C’mon, let’s get inside the house.  Everything else can wait,” Dean said looking away from Castiel.  He finally managed to tear his eyes away from Dean’s face for a moment to find the others in the same boat.  Jess was wrapped around Sam, her face in his neck as their pups hugged around his sides. Benny had Willow on his back, Keelanie on one side while Samandriel clung onto him much like Castiel had with Dean.  Rhiannon was standing back a bit, a little smile on her face while her hand clutched onto one of Benny’s.

 

“Everyone was wanting to welcome you home,” Castiel said and gently pulled away from Dean, “We’ll be inside but you should at least say hello to them.  Especially your parents,” Castiel said. There was an ache in his chest that screamed for him to drag Dean into the house so they could all huddle up into a giant pile but Castiel couldn’t be that selfish.  

 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked touching the side of his face.

 

“Yeah Pop, we’ll be inside,” Leeloo said taking up Castiel’s hand.  Dean smiled warmly at her and kissed her cheek.

 

“Pop, can I come with you?” Mason asked almost shyly.  Dean chewed his lip in thought before nodding, holding his arm out so the boy could sidle up to him.

 

“Me too!” Jericho cried.  Castiel laughed with his girls as Dean shook his head, letting Jericho climb up onto his back.

 

“I’ve got an idea,” Leeloo said, her eyes shining with mirth as they watched the boys head off into the throng of their pack.

  
  
  


“Lee, have I told you that you’ve got the best ideas?” Castiel laughed throwing down another pile of blankets.  They’d come inside and all Leeloo had to say was the word fort and her dad was all in. They dragged down every blanket and pillow they could find and changed into their pajamas.  The ones she had pulled out for her Pops and her brothers were waiting on the couch while her dad and sisters all dove onto the pile of blankets and pillows. 

 

“You could say it again,” she grinned kneeling down on the side.  Castiel snorted and bopped her on the nose.

 

“When does Caleb’s flight get in?” her dad asked.  Leeloo blushed again and bit her bottom lip. She felt incredibly relieved that she’d finally asked and gotten the answer she knew her dad was going to give.  The plane ticket had already been purchased by Jody, she too knew what Castiel’s answer would be.

 

“Ten tonight.  I was going to ask Pop if I can pick him up.  Me and Rhiannon I mean,” she said quickly. She saw how her dad flinched at the idea of her driving by herself and almost took it back.  Then a soft expression overtook his face and Leeloo smiled. She’d passed her driving test with flying colors and it surprised no one. Just like she knew Rhiannon would pass just as easily.  All of them drove the ATVs around the compound and her pops had let her steer Baby multiple times since she was old enough to grip the wheel.

 

“That’s something you’ll have to talk to him about.  Especially if want you to borrow  _ her _ ,” Castiel said with narrowed eyes, a sneaky little smile on his lips.  Leeloo swallowed hard and ducked her face again. There was a conversation that she would have to have with her pops that made her stomach ache but for now, she settled into the fort with the others.  

 

It took about another twenty minutes for the door to open and the sounds of several pairs of feet moving their way.  Leeloo perked up and smiled at her brothers' squeals of delight as they dove for the pajamas sitting on the couch to quickly change. Dean stood there chuckling, his face split into a huge smile as he looked at them.

 

“Lee, I think this calls for Grandma’s special hot chocolate, wanna help me?” Dean asked.  Leeloo swallowed hard and moved to get up but not before her dad could squeeze at her hand.  She followed her pop into the kitchen and was suddenly overcome with nerves and shyness.

 

They moved together to get the seven cups ready for hot chocolate but as the kettle warmed up her pops pulled her into a tight embrace.

 

“I wanted to thank you for helping out your dad while I was gone.  Especially where your brother is concerned. I am so damn proud of you Lee,” he whispered and Leeloo hugged him even tighter.  She never once had to question her parents’ love or their support but it always had her feeling so incredibly light when they would constantly tell her.

 

“Thank you, Pop.  I’m just being me though…” she said and he quickly shushed her.

 

“Never change sweetheart,” he said kissing her forehead.  Leeloo snuggled with him a bit until the kettle started to scream and they broke apart to get the rest of their treat ready.  As she stirred while he dropped in the marshmallows, her bottom lip caught in her teeth.

 

“So um...did-did Daddy talk to you about...um,” she tried to say the whole thing but quickly grew flustered.  She made a gesture to herself and scrunched up her face. Dean chuckled, nodding his head.

 

“He wanted you to tell me but I guessed it anyway.  You, Caleb and Rhia huh?” he asked with a smirk. Leeloo blushed again and slapped her pop’s arm.

 

“You're impossible.”

 

“I know but at least I’m still adorable,” he laughed shaking his head, “Listen Lee, you don’t need to hide this part of you.  If it’s what the Gods have planned for you then who are we to judge? They’ve given us so much, we’d be idiots to condemn them now just because of a rare relationship,” Dean said softly.  Leeloo sighed a bit and nodded. She’d only been five and barely remembered everything that had happened during the last war. What she did though left her with nightmares even now. Ones of her returning home to learn both her parents were dead or that they lost to that vile Alpha Uriel.  She’d wake up crying and only the touch of her siblings or her parents would calm her down again. 

 

The events of the war were taught to them in their lessons now.  It was so they could learn from it to make sure it would never happen again.  Her Grandmother had also made sure they all understood the great sacrifice that her Aunt Keelie had made and the amazing love the Gods seemed to favor their pack with.

 

Leeloo took in a deep breath and finally found the confidence swirling back through her veins as she turned fully towards her pops, “Caleb is coming in tonight to spend the weekend here for Rhiannon’s birthday.  May I borrow Baby to pick him up?” she asked. Dean froze, his eyes bugging out a bit as his head slowly turned to look at her. The confidence wavered a bit but she stood her ground. They stared at each other for a long moment before a small smile crept on her pop’s face.

 

“You scratch her, you’re grounded until you’re eighteen,” he growled.  Leeloo’s lips turned up into a smirk and she winked at her Pop. 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

 

Rhiannon shook her head as her sisters explained some exaggerated story to their father.  Benny listened with rapt attention as his lunch sat on the table. Her dad was busying himself in the kitchen, stopping once in a while to listen in but then kept moving.  Rhiannon watched him instead for a moment and sighed, a deep frown pulling at her lips. She still hadn’t told him that she’d overheard his and Castiel’s conversation after the whole Brady drama.  She had followed Leeloo and Mason back towards the main house but decided then it would be good to call Caleb while she still had time and on her way back to her house, she caught the tail end of their argument.  

 

To say she was a bit annoyed would be an understatement.  She loved her dad and knew he’d always be protective over her but he had no right to say such things about Leeloo.  Especially since she’d done absolutely nothing wrong. Rhiannon wasn’t scared of the possible issues or drama that could easily come their way just because of the positions they would be holding.  It was exciting and almost thrilling to see what was in store for them. And now that she and Leeloo had talked and then further her and Caleb, butterflies were going off in her stomach to be reunited with him later that night.  

 

“Rhia...you alright?” her father asked and Rhiannon snapped her head up, not aware that she’d been biting her lip and staring intently at the table.  Her cheeks grew warm and she nodded with a little smile.

 

“C’mon, let's go take a walk,” Benny said and then got up, leaning down to kiss her sisters each on the forehead.  They whined softly but her father just tsked at them gently, “I’ll be back and we can all cuddle on the couch but for now I need to talk with your sister,” he said.  That quieted them and he made his way over to her dad still in the kitchen. They shared a soft kiss and soon Rhiannon was joining her father at the back door. The compound was bustling with noise as the party for the returned pack members was well underway.  A part of her wanted to see if Leeloo was among them but her father was right, they needed to talk and before her birthday tomorrow.

 

Once they entered the woods, the noise from the compound seemed to dissolve and Rhiannon tilted her head back to take in a deep breath.  Her father took up her hand and they walked like that for a while, no real sense of direction or urgency to lead them. They did stop at a small lake though, one she knew was deep enough to take a dip in but nowhere near big enough for all the pups to swim.  

 

“Did we ever tell you this was where your dad and I became mates?” Benny asked moving to sit down on one of the short trunks.  Rhiannon bit her lip and nodded. Her parents’ stories were not good ones. What they both lost before knowing each other was heartbreaking.  Where she loved hearing how they overcame it all to be where they were now, she hated the way her dad nearly broke down any time it was brought up.  

 

“It never fails to amaze me how much your dad has changed since that moment here in the lake,” her father said softly.  Rhiannon stepped closer, sinking down to sit on the soft moss on the ground.

 

“How was he before?” She asked as if she didn’t already know.  

 

“Shy, cowed in.  Never made eye contact, especially not with anyone he thought were higher than him.  It took us years to get him to break that habit,” Benny laughed a little. Rhiannon reached up to take one of his large hands and laced their fingers together.  Her father smiled warmly at her and squeezed her palm.

 

“So...turning sixteen tomorrow.  Excited?” he asked. Rhiannon laughed, nodding her head.  Some of her blonde hair slipped free from its clip and she brushed it behind her ear.

 

“I’m nervous too,” she admitted.  He gave her a curious look and she sighed before continuing, “What if...what if I’m not what everyone thinks I will be?” she said.  Her father shook his head.

 

“Rhia, the only expectation I will ever have of you is to be good and do what you think is right.  Whatever you become...I know you’ll be magnificent,” he said. Rhiannon beamed up at him and kissed at his fingers.

 

“Even...even if I become an Omega?  I mean, all this time everyone, including Lee’s parents think I’ll be an Alpha,” she said biting down on her lip.  All of them believed she’d be like Leeloo and present as an Alpha. But that was before the Cold Moon began and her talk with Caleb about how the three of them were mates.  Caleb had already presented a few months back and he too was an Alpha. The three of them couldn’t all be Alphas, they’d kill each other. There had to be some kind of middle ground, someone to keep them level-headed.  Though Caleb was one of the more gentle Alphas out there. It didn’t matter, she couldn’t see three Alphas having a very successful relationship. 

 

After her conversation with him was when she felt something different within herself.  In the space where one knew exactly what they would become had always been a blank slate for her.  She never admitted it to anyone, let alone Leeloo or even herself but she always went along with what others would say she’d become.

 

“Cher, even if you ended up never presenting at all, I would still be proud of you and love you with all my heart,” Benny said softly.  Rhiannon swallowed hard and quickly ducked her face, the urge to cry a little too strong. Thankfully her father let her have a few minutes to collect herself before she met his gaze.

 

“There’s something else I need to tell you.  I’m not sure dad knows about it yet but Castiel, Dean and Leeloo already do,” she said and steeled her resolve, “Leeloo, Caleb and I are all mates.  We’re picking up Caleb tonight from the airport so he can spend the weekend here...for my birthday,” she said. Her father’s eyes widened and then suddenly he was barking out a laugh.  His laughter shook the trees and soon tears were at the corners of his eyes. Rhiannon was offended for all of two seconds before she was chuckling with him, slapping at his arm.

 

“Poppa, come on, stop laughing,” she snickered.

 

“Oh...oh I’m so sorry cher but Gods...Dean always said you and Leeloo would flip this world upside down.  I knew he was right but damn...you’ve taken the book and threw it out the window as well,” he grinned proudly.  Rhiannon felt something settle in her chest and she shook her head at her impossible father, slapping him again as she stood up.  Benny tugged at her hand, his joyful expression from before now gone with a look of concern.

 

“Wait...how come your dad doesn’t know about this?” he asked.  Rhiannon sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“There’s something going on with him.  I tried talking to him earlier but he changed the subject.  He’s also treating Castiel like shit,” she said bluntly. Benny’s eyes widened even more and Rhiannon met his gaze.

 

“You’re not sixteen yet girl,” Benny warned and Rhiannon rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh so when it hits midnight I can start cussing?”

 

“Fuck no.  Now, tell me what the hell is going on around here?”

 

* * *

  
  


Dean stretched his limbs and yawned big and wide.  His sleeping family all shuffled a bit and he found an opportunity to roll away without waking any of them.  Castiel did reach out for him, his face scrunching up adorably when he blinked his eyes open.

 

“Dean?”

 

“I’m gonna check in with everyone now baby, I’ll be back,” Dean whispered.  Castiel’s face smoothed out and nodded, tilting his face up for a kiss that Dean happily gave.

 

“Oh did you and Lee-”

 

“Yes, as if you didn’t hear everything,” Dean chuckled kissing his mate again before crawling away from the tempting warmth of his family.  He stood there looking down at them for a moment, a small prideful smile taking up his face. Leeloo was holding Aine close, her head on the older girl’s chest.  Jericho and Selene were wrapped around Mason who was on his back snoring loudly. He met Castiel’s sleepy eyes and they smiled at each other as his mate rolled over and wrapping his arms around Leeloo and Aine.  Sighing softly he finally pulled himself away and was instantly met with the noise the rest of their pack was making. More and more of their pack members were making their way to the compound, most coming early Rhiannon’s birthday party.  He spotted his youngest brother Adam with Hael and their daughter Quinn who he couldn’t help scooping up and spinning around. She squealed with delight, her right laughter ringing out in the afternoon sky.

 

“Uncle Dean!” she cried, hiccuping through her next giggle as he put her down.

 

“Hey Dean, how was the trip?” Adam asked, giving him a hug.  Dean smiled and pulled Hael into a hug as well.

 

“Good, very successful.  Your idea for the Alpha Buddies was a massive hit by the way.  We’ll be getting the lists from the other packs hopefully by Sunday,” Dean said.  Hael beamed up at him and nodded.

 

“Thank you Dean.  I just hope it actually helps,” she said.  Dean smiled at them, sharing small chit chat before he was moving on.  All the pups wanted to have a go at him as well, most of them being his nieces and nephews.  The older ones like Henry, Oz, Kenton, and even timid Chuckles all but tackled him to the ground.  Dean wrestled with them for a while, his chin getting scraped up in the dirt as he playfully threw Oz off.

 

“Holy crap you guys,” Keelie laughed, covering her mouth as Dean noticed that everyone had been watching.  He laughed himself and shook his head, accepting Garth’s hand to help right himself.

 

“You guys need to pay more attention in your lessons, the four of you got bucked off like you were nothing by an old man,” Garth teased.  Dean glared at him for a second before busting out a laugh.

 

“Fuck you I’m not old,” Dean shot back defensively.  Keelie moved up to them and rolled her eyes.

 

“You’re aging like a fine wine Dean-o,” she grinned.

 

“More like an over-processed fart.”

 

Dean swiped out his leg at the new voice from behind him and guffawed as his sasquatch of a brother slammed into the ground.  Jess crossed her arms over her stomach and stepped over her gasping mate to get next to Keelie.

 

“Such a great influence,” she teased.  Dean ignored them in favor of wrestling with his brother and soon the older pups joined in, forcing Dean and Sam to work together.

 

“Why can’t I do that?” he heard a small voice asked.  He threw his nephew Henry over his shoulder and looked over at Tommy, one of Gabriel’s ten-year-old twins.

 

“Because kiddo, you’d get squashed like a bug.  Don’t worry, you’ll get your chance,” Keelie explained, ruffling up his hair.  Dean grinned and continued the match until he was flat on his back, each of the pups holding down a limb as he slapped at the ground.

 

“I give...I give,” he gasped.  There was a booming laugh next to them and Dean raised up his hand to flip his own father off.  John only laughed harder, his head thrown back as Garth helped Dean up again.

 

“Hey dad,” Dean grinned, pulling the older Alpha in for a tight embrace.  Next was his mother who was eagerly waiting for her turn. He held onto her a little tighter and kissed her cheek as she let go.

 

“Sorry we weren’t down here earlier, was checking on a breach in the perimeter on one of the northern areas,” John explained. Dean opened his mouth to ask but John waved his hand, “It was nothing.  Probably some damn deer knocking out the wires or somethin. Now I trust you’ll go over what happened at the meeting later?” 

 

“Of course.  Monday I’m calling a meeting to inform everyone.  This weekend is a bit busy,” Dean grinned. John smiled back, nodding his head as he dragged Mary to begin greeting everyone else as well.

 

“Alright boys, use that excess energy and start hauling all those broken trees out of the clearing.  Aht! Don’t be giving me those puppy snarls, get to work!” Keelie called out. Dean snickered and turned to her, pulling her in for another hug.

 

“It’s good to have you back brother,” Keelie smiled as she pulled away.  She linked their arms together as they began to walk, saying hello to people as they passed.  

 

“It's good to be back,” Dean replied softly.  As much as he loved visiting their friends and getting to know everyone on their own terms, nothing ever came close to being home and surrounded by pack and family.  

 

They passed through a cluster of trees, no real direction just aimlessly walking along the path.  Dean held Keelie's hand tight in his, the memories of nearly losing her still plaguing him after all this time.  She'd beat the odds and came on top. Smiling softly to himself he leaned in to kiss at her temple.

 

“So, tell me, what's been going on around here?  Like the stuff that Castiel doesn't want to tell me,” Dean chuckled.  Keelie rolled her eyes fondly and slipped out of his reach. She plucked at one of the wildflowers and pushed it behind her ear.

 

“I'm sure he's told you everything Dean. The only thing I can think of is Samandriel's behavior towards him but I think we have that figured out,” Keelie said with a shrug.  Dean frowned. He knew of his own son being a turd but now Samandriel? Sighing a bit he rubbed a hand down his face.

 

“What's going on between them?” Dean asked.  

 

Keelie sighed softly, “Samandriel has some misplaced fear when it comes to the girls officially becoming mates.  He feels that by being Leeloo's mate, that means she's bound to be surrounded by drama or whatever. I personally think it has everything to do with the fact that Samandriel isn't ready for his oldest daughter to present,” Keelie answered.  Dean nodded, a small nervous laugh leaving his lips.

 

“I'm afraid of that too if I'm being honest.  We should be ready for this but I'm not and now this whole thing with them not only being mated with each other but Caleb too?” Dean asked out loud.  He shouldn't have been surprised when Keelie merely quirked a brow at him. She didn't seem shocked in the least and a small part of him was grateful for it.  

 

“I think the only person who doesn't know about them is Samandriel and once again it's that whole blind eye thing he's trying to do,” Keelie huffed out a laugh and shrugged.  She lifted a hand to brush back some of her long dark hair and Dean smiled.

 

“What?” she asked, a small grin lifting her lips.  Dean took up her hand and sat down on a large, flat rock.

 

“I’ve just been getting small reminders here and there how grateful and lucky I am to have the people that I have in my life.  Our allies, our friends, my parents, my brothers, all the pups...Castiel,” Dean said with a happy sigh, “You.”

 

Keelie rolled her eyes fondly and bumped his shoulder with hers, “You’d be just fine without me Winchester,” she teased.  Dean shook his head.

 

“None of us would be  _ fine _ without you Keelie.  It’s been ten years and I’m still shaken by that night,” he said softly.  The images that always seemed to plague his mind during his weaker moments made him shudder.  It always started out the same. Him getting gutted, seeing Benny and several others falling beside him in their vain attempt to protect him.  Then it would shift into him floating out of his body to find Castiel struggling against Uriel. That disgusting Alpha hovering over his mate as he attempted to take what wasn’t his.  

 

Sometimes it would end with the magnificent view of Keelie bursting through the woods and that bright light exploding out of her chest as she healed all of them.  And sometimes, it would end in the worst possible scenario possible. It wasn’t healthy to live in the what-ifs but his brain wouldn’t listen. Those nights he’d wake up drenched in sweat, tears pouring out of his eyes as his mate clung to him, whispering that they were all safe.

 

When he glanced back up Keelie was watching him, her face scrunched up as if she could hear every thought flitting through his mind.  And maybe she could. None of them, not even Keelie understood how far the magick residing in her reached. The Shaman was truly dead but it didn’t mean that she was completely barren of magick.   

 

“Dean...it scares me too," she confessed quietly, " To think of what we could have lost that night.  I was so terrified that I had failed. That when I chose the Shaman, I had made the wrong decision.  Seeing you lying there...and then Benny,” Keelie took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, her head tilting back.  Dean gently wiped away a stray tear from her cheek but stayed silent. 

 

“I know now that, without choosing that path, I wouldn’t have had the ability to do what I had to,” she said softly.  

 

“I don’t think it was even a real test or whatever between picking either  _ you _ or the Shaman.  The Gods knew you would choose to protect your family Keelie.  You’ve  _ always _ chosen your family.  Over your health, your safety...and almost your own life.  I think that’s why, even after you thought that you’d lost your only chance, they were still going to give this gift of a second chance to you,” Dean said wiping away another tear even though she was smiling.  It was a simple truth that they had talked about before. He never wanted Keelie to forget for even a second how loved or valued she was within their pack.

 

“And though it seemed like at times they were being cruel putting you through all that shit, they couldn’t have picked a better person to harbor the responsibility of being a Shaman.  To make it possible for you to help and train the next Shaman, who just happens to be my daughter,” Dean laughed softly. Keelie laughed too, her fingers weaving through his as she gave his palm a squeeze.

 

“I am so thankful for everything you’ve done and will continue to do for this pack Keelie,” he said wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close, “I love you so much,” he whispered, kissing at her temple.

 

“Love you too Dean,” she said softly.

 

They sat there for a long time, relishing in each other’s warmth before it was time to head back and return to the pack.  Neither of them was aware of the prying eyes behind one of the trees.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interaction between Keelie and Dean may seem a little OC for them and cheesy but there's a reason for it, promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Benny entered the house and was instantly tackled by his twin daughters, “Hi girls, how about-where are you going?” he asked when they pulled away and started heading for the door.

 

“We’re gonna go outside and play with the others.  We can snuggle later though right Poppa?” Lanie asked.  Benny nodded, pulling both his girls in for a hug and let them go again.  As much as he wanted to curl around his pups, there was something else he needed to take care of. 

 

He found Samandriel still bustling around the kitchen, his nerves not only easy to scent but Benny could read his mate like an open book.  He stood there, leaning against the door frame just watching Samandriel.

 

“I can feel you staring at me,” Samandriel groused, turning to give him a glare with absolutely no heat to it.  Benny chuckled and crossed the room, his hands settling on the Omega’s shoulders.

 

“What’s goin on cher?” he asked.  Samandriel forced out a little laugh and shrugged, moving out from under Benny’s hands.

 

“Nothing’s going on.  I’m trying to make dinner but you’re distracting me,” he said.  Benny quirked up a brow and kept his eyes locked on his mate. After a bit he got annoyed and snatched up Samandriel’s arm to pull him in close.

 

“You can lie to yourself all you want but you need to tell me what’s goin on cher.  Why are you taking things out on Cas?” Benny said.  Samandriel bristled and suddenly everything got flipped on its ass.  In a blink of an eye Samandriel was kissing him, his arms wrapped tightly around Benny’s neck.

 

Benny knew he should have pushed him off but he was weak and missed his mate something awful.  He got lost in the taste and scent of Samandriel and picked him up, sitting him on one of the counters.  It wasn’t until Samandriel reached between them to start undoing Benny’s pants that he snapped out of it.  He gripped Samandriel’s wrists and tried to catch his breath. The lack of the sweet scent of Samandriel’s slick not going unnoticed by him.

 

“I love you and would love nothing more than to have sex with you right now but you don’t even want it right now.  You can’t use sex to avoid talking about this Angel,” Benny sighed. Samandriel’s mouth opened to argue but deflated almost immediately.

 

“I’m sorry Benny, I don’t know why I just did that,” he said, wincing a bit.  Benny smiled softly and cupped his mate’s face before kissing him.

 

“I know you’re worried about tomorrow but burying your feelings under work and sex isn’t helping cher.  So talk to me,” Benny said pulling away a bit. Samandriel nodded, his palms resting on Benny’s chest as he took in a few slow breaths.

 

“I know I’m being ridiculous and out of line.  I can’t help it, she’s my baby. She’s grown too fast and everyone thinks I’m an idiot but I know about Caleb-”

 

“Hey, no one thinks you’re an idiot Angel.  You just don’t talk a lot so everyone assumes you just don’t know about certain things.  I had no idea about Caleb but it didn’t surprise me in the least,” he said, laughing at the scowl that scrunched up his mate’s face.  He kissed at Samandriel’s nose and leaned forward, his hands on either side of Samandriel’s legs.

 

“She’s our baby, our first born.  You fought tooth and nail to keep her.  It’s rational for you to not want her to grow up and move out of the nest but cher, turning yourself into the bad guy is not gonna help.”

 

“But I’m not-”

 

“Yeah, you are.  You’re isolating yourself again, saying things you can’t possibly mean.  Questioning and insulting our Anamchara as well as our daughter’s mate. You may not think you’re doing it but you’re lashing out and if you don’t stop, you could lose not only your daughter’s respect but someone you call your best friend,” Benny said.  He hated how crestfallen his mate looked but if he didn’t lay it out in front of him, Samandriel could end up hurting himself even worse over all of this.

 

“How did you even know about this?  I haven’t told you about it yet,” Samandriel asked.  Benny chuckled and kissed at Samandriel’s pouty lips.

 

“Well, not to throw her under a bus but Rhiannon heard that spat between you and Castiel.”

 

“Oh Gods,” Samandriel whined covering his face.  Benny chuckled again and rubbed at Samandriel’s arms.

 

“She’s not mad at you.  Confused and irritated maybe but she could never be angry with you cher.  You’re her dad, she loves you and always will. No matter what a little shit you’re being,” Benny said.  Samandriel slapped at his arm and Benny could only snicker.

 

“You’re such an ass sometimes...why did I mate with you?” Samandriel teased.  Benny grinned wide and pulled back, flexing his arms and turning to stick his butt out for his mate.

 

“Because you couldn’t say no to this old fart of a package,” Benny laughed.  It got the desired effect and his chest swelled with pride as his mate tilted his head back with a peal of laughter.  

 

“No, I really couldn’t,” Samandriel said shaking his head.  He slipped off the counter and slapped hard at Benny’s ass, “You too old to chase your Omega through the house?” he said, a playful lilt in his tone.  Benny’s wolf roared to life and he growled low in his throat when Samandriel’s arousal permeated the air. Now that his mate wasn’t using sex to hide behind and truly wanted it, Benny couldn’t get naked enough and nearly tripped over his pants trying to chase after his Omega.

 

* * *

  
  


Oz shoved another piece of cake into his mouth, his next laugh muffled as Brett and Henry wrestled around some more on the ground.  Things were beginning to wrap up, the group slowly dwindling down as everyone started to head to their homes. Oz would stay behind to help John and the other older wolves to clean up.  He’d bully Henry into helping as well even if his best friend always griped about it. If either of their mom’s found out they skipped out on their duties they’d never hear the end of it.  And Oz did not like being at the end of his momma’s wrath.

 

Chuckles moved up next to him and dropped his arm on his shoulder with a yawn.  Oz rolled his eyes but let his cousin keep his arm there. He was about to call for Brett and Henry to knock it off so they could get to cleaning when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.  Turning sharply he didn’t see anything amiss at first. Kenton was sitting on a picnic table strumming his newly acquired guitar while Willow, Lanie, Selene, Aine, Meeka, and Quinn all danced around to his music.  The older boy had a soft smile on his face and it brought one onto Oz’s face as well. It was short lived though as that weird, tingling feeling seared back through him. 

 

The twins Tibby and Tommy were sitting in the grass listening to some story that Bobby was telling them as Ellen stood by with a gentle smirk.  He knew that Leeloo and Rhiannon were getting ready to go pick up Caleb from the airport. The young Alpha was going to be staying with Kenton in his cabin.  He was excited for his cousin and couldn’t wait for Caleb to officially be apart of their pack.  The Alpha was a little on the strange side, soft and gentle but that's what Oz liked most about him.  Leeloo was headstrong and Rhiannon stubborn with Caleb in the mix it seemed like things would balance out between the three of them.  

 

As Oz continued to look around it suddenly hit him who was missing.  He finally caught sight of Mason stepping out of the main house with his dad and pop following closely behind him.  That left Jericho and that pissant Brady. Oz’s hackles rose again and this time there was a soft growl next to him.  

 

“What’s got you so tensed up?” Chuckles asked, his eyes wide and wary.  Oz shook his head, not knowing exactly what was causing him to be so on edge.  He tilted his head for his cousin to follow and soon they were flanked by his own little brother Brett and then Henry.  The four of them barely went anywhere without the other. If they weren’t with Leeloo that is. Brett hadn’t been born yet when they’d been kidnapped but it was hard to not grow inseparable after going through what they had when they were just pups.  

 

Oz stopped in his tracks when he heard it.  A sharp beat of a young heart and Oz found himself running around one of the empty cabins.  Without even thinking or stopping to ask what was going on, he tackled Brady and shoved him hard, making him stumble away from his cousin.

 

“What the hell man, I was just talking to him!” Brady cried.  Oz snarled at him. He never liked the kid. Not from the very second his Conri and Anamchara brought him here.  There were other orphans they had saved, bringing them to their compound to live better more enriched lives. Only Brady held onto the grudge.  He’d been so little then, hell both of them had but Oz could feel it right down in his bones that this kid was bad news.

 

“Jer you okay kiddo?” he heard Henry ask and Oz barely took his eyes off of Brady to see the timid nod.

 

“What did you say to him?” Oz demanded, taking a few steps closer.

 

“Nothing!  I was just trying to fucking-”

 

“Watch your mouth.  Man, I know you think you’re all big and bad cause you think you’re gonna be an Alpha but you ain’t got a knot to throw around yet,” Oz growled.

 

“You think you can take me?  Beta?” Brady snorted.

 

Oz scoffed, shaking his head, “I don’t have to be an Alpha to smash your face into the ground.  You seem to forget that my mom is one of the best fighters in our pack and I’ve been learning from her and Mr. Lafitte since I could walk,” Oz said.  

 

“Ozzy...I want to go home,” Jericho called out.  Oz glared at Brady one last time before turning on his heel to take his cousin’s hand.  Once they were a good distance away from the jerk Oz knelt down and frowned. Jericho looked incredibly nervous, his hands twisting in front of him.

 

“Jer?  Hey, it’s just us.  What did he say to you?” Oz asked gently.  Jericho looked between them and Oz could hear the click in his throat as he swallowed hard.

 

‘I-I want my daddy,” he whined softly.  Oz cursed under his breath and held out his hand again.  Jericho squeezed at his palm and Oz quickly headed back to the others.

 

“Don’t worry pup, we’re not gonna let anything happen to you okay?” Oz said softly.  Jericho shuffled closer and Oz smiled. Brett and Henry moved in closer as well and the second they were close enough to where Castiel was in eyesight Jericho shot off.  Oz watched as Castiel’s smile quickly faded as he scooped up his baby cousin, holding him close as an expression of worry washed over his face. 

 

“What the hell man?” Henry asked.  Oz shrugged.

 

“I have no idea.  I’m gonna find my mom and talk to her.  You keep close and tell me if that jerk goes anywhere near the other pups?  I know he’s up to something, he’s picking fights with Leeloo’s siblings for whatever reason,” Oz said.  Henry was already nodding but Chuckles frowned up at him.

 

“Wait, who else?” he asked.  Oz sighed heavily, looking around until he found Mason eagerly helping to clean up next to his Pop.  A relieved smile stretched his lips.

 

“Mason but it seems like he’s okay now.  Text me if you see anything else,” he said.  The other three nodded but Henry stopped him.

 

“Do we tell Lee what happened?” Henry asked.  Oz wanted to say yes but stopped himself. Henry was soon to be Leeloo’s second and Oz her Beta, it would be their responsibility to handle things if she couldn’t or was away.  

 

“Not yet.  I’m sure she’ll find out from Jer or her dad before we can tell her but I don’t want to ruin her reunion with Caleb.  I’ll talk to her either tonight when they get back or in the morning,” he said. He turned on his heel and focused on his mother’s fading scent.  It led him first to the woods but then got stronger along the path towards the gardens. He hurried down the flagstone walkway and pushed at the wooden gate.  The usual workers were already there doing the nightly inspection of creepy crawlies or stubborn weeds. Pam and Samandriel were knees deep in some mud while Jess, Charlie, and Anna were in another corner.  He waved to them and Charlie merely pointed towards the greenhouse. Smiling his thanks he hurried over, careful to not accidentally step on any wayward plants.

 

“Momma?” he called out as he entered the greenhouse.  His mom was staring intently at some new concoction she was working on and as he got closer he made a noise of disgust as the pungent smell reached his nose, “What the crap is that?” he gagged.

 

Keelie chuckled at him, her hands lowering the vial down to slip back into the cradle that held all the other ones. 

 

“Alpha pheromones kiddo so of course they’re gonna smell gross to you,” she laughed.  Oz made a face but shook his head, sitting down on the stool next to her. He loved doing this.  Sitting there watching his mom work as she created some of the coolest things. Thanks to her and his grandpa Chuck’s notes their pack barely wanted for anything.  Heat tonics, birth control tonics, rut tonics….you name it and his mom probably had something for it. 

 

“Can I ask what you’re working on?” he asked biting his lip.  She nodded and plopped down her notes in front of him. After years of reading the messy scrawl of his mother’s handwriting, he could easily make out the words.

 

“Wait...so...basically stuffed animals filled with pheromones to aide with ruts and heats?” Oz asked, his eyes widening.  Keelie smirked at him with a quick nod. Oz huffed out a laugh, blinking a few times as he felt a new wave of awe and respect for his mom.

 

“Now, before you start to gush, it wasn’t my idea.  It was actually Hael’s,” she grinned. 

 

“Still though, it’s pretty awesome and I know you’ll get it to work,” he said.  Keelie gave him a wide smile as she leaned in to kiss his forehead. Yeah, he was a momma’s boy and damn proud of it.  He watched her work for a few minutes before Jericho’s face popped into his head. His mom’s hands stilled just before she slowly looked at him.

 

“Oz?” she asked.  

 

“Sorry, I came here to talk to you about something but I always get distracted watching you work,” he laughed a little.  Keelie’s lips upturned into a crooked smile as she put her work down and lowered down onto another stool.

 

“Well, consider yourself undistracted,” she said with a quirked brow.  Oz nodded and folded his hands on the table.

 

“Brady’s been causing major problems and someone needs to do something about it before one of us do,” he said plainly.  If there was only one thing that could be said about him, was that he was brutally honest and straight to the point. HIs parents were never taken aback by it anymore, just learned to roll with it and expect it.  Though this time his mom did seemed a little shocked.

 

“Okay, slow down.  What happened? I know there was an incident with Mason and Leeloo earlier,” she said.  Oz nodded to silently to her he knew about it too.

 

“I was hanging out with Henry, Brett, and Chuckles when I started to feel weird.  I followed that sense and found Brady with Jericho. I don’t know what he was doing or saying to him, Jer wouldn’t tell me.  He just kept asking for Uncle Cas. Brady threatened me like he tried with Leeloo and I pretty much told him to stop throwing his nonexistent knot around,” Oz explained with a shrug.

 

His mom was frowning deeply, her eyes staring at nothing.  Oz got nervous for all of one second that he was going to get in trouble when he remembered that no, that was how his parents raised him.  To not back down and to always stand up for anyone who couldn’t do it for themselves. That was exactly what he did and was proud that he was able to keep it from getting too physical.

 

Keelie finally snapped out of her blank stare and sighed heavily, her hand lifting to rub down her face.  He couldn’t stop the small snort as dark smears of dirt followed her fingers.

 

“What- oh you little shit,” Keelie snorted, quickly taking up a towel to wipe her face, “Alright you did good kid.  I’m going to call Dean and figure out what the hell is going on with this kid and what we’re going to do about him. He’s causing too many confrontations and they seem to all be Leeloo’s siblings.”

 

“That’s exactly what I thought too.  I told Chuckles and Henry to let me know if they see Brady go anywhere near the others,” he said.  Keelie smiled proudly at him and Oz couldn’t help sitting up a little taller because of it. He loved making his parents proud of him and hoped that it would end up being a good influence to his little brother in the long run.

 

“Okay, now get on and get.  Tomorrow is going to be busy and I want you and Brett in bed by 8:30, no later mister,” she warned.  Oz saluted her, kissed her cheek and hurried out of the greenhouse to go find his brother.

 

* * *

  
  


Castiel quickly carried Jericho into the house and was thankful no one else was inside.  His son was trembling and not speaking which worried Castiel down to his bones. His baby had always been a  timid, shy thing but he was definitely a talker. Castiel brought him into the family room and sat down on the couch, maneuvering Jericho until he was sitting in his lap with his legs draped over Castiel’s.

 

“Sweetheart, talk to me, what’s wrong?” he asked softly.  Jericho’s bottom lip trembled and started crying. Castiel’s entire body tensed up, wanting nothing more to find whatever scared his son and tear it to shreds.  He held his baby close to his chest until Jericho gently pulled away, his little fist rubbing at his eyes.

 

“D-Does Pops love Auntie Keelie?” Jericho asked and Castiel’s eyes popped open wide.  That was by far, the most out of place question and definitely something that Castiel was not prepared for.

 

“Yes?  I mean of course he does honey,” Castiel said.  More tears pooled in Jericho’s eyes and Castiel flailed a bit.

 

“Honey, okay what is going on?  What brought this on?” he asked.  

 

“Does he love her like he loves you?” 

 

Once again Castiel was thrown sideways and off a damn cliff.  He stared at his son arduously and rubbed hard at his face.

 

“Jer, there is all kinds of different loves out there.  The way me and your Pops love each other is vastly different from how I love my sister and Dean loves her,” he explained softly.  He brushed the soft brown hair off his son’s forehead and smiled a little.

 

“You haven’t learned about the war yet.  And though I think you’re still too little, I think you need to hear a small part of it,” Castiel said and repositioned them again until his son’s back was resting against his chest.  Jericho hummed softly and snuggled in against him.

 

“Can you tell it to me like one of my stories?” Jericho asked.  

 

“Of course,” Castiel smiled and kissed at his ear, “Once, a long time ago, there were a pack of wolves who strived on peace.  They had an idea, to band the packs together and create safety for all. And though many joined them, there were some in the East that did not agree with this pack.  They lived and practiced old and outdated customs in regards to their Omegas. The pack wanted to re-educate them, to free their Omegas from slavery and give them a better life.  The evil Alpha king did not like this and tried to end the pack for good.”

 

“He was a bad man,” Jericho whined.  Castiel nodded and squeezed his son, silently telling him he was safe.

 

“He was.  And though this King thought he knew all, he was incredibly arrogant.  Do you know what that means?”

 

“He was a stupid head?”

 

Castiel snorted, “Sure.  He came here, to where the pack lived and thought he could wipe them out and take what wasn’t his.  What this Evil King failed to realize was that not only were the Anamchara and the Conri of the pack destined by the Gods themselves but the incredible bond the Conri and the Shaman shared.  She was sworn to protect him, no matter what the cost. Even if it meant her own life.”

 

“Daddy!  The Shaman...that was Auntie Keelie!” Jericho cried, his eyes wide as he turned to stare up at him.  Castiel nodded and brushed his fingers through Jericho’s hair.

 

“She was,” he said and swallowed thickly before continuing, “Even though the Anamchara managed to end the life of the Evil King, when they all returned to the battle, everything seemed lost and hopeless.  So many wolves had fallen, including the Conri and his second in command-”

 

“Pops?!” Jericho whined and Castiel gently shushed him, brushing off some of the tears that fell.

 

“It was then your Aunt, our Shaman embraced her full power and sacrificed herself to bring everyone back.  Your Pops, Benny, your Uncle Garth...so many of them,” he said.

 

“What...what happened to Auntie Keelie?” 

 

“Our pack has  _ always _ been blessed by the Gods.  Sometimes it seemed like we were cursed, especially when my father was taken away from us and how many times I nearly lost my sister....but it was to prepare us for that moment.  To rise up and be strong. And your Aunt did just that. She accepted her fate and gave herself freely to save us. And the Gods gave her life back,” he said. Jericho’s smile was so wide it had Castiel’s heart soaring.

 

“So little one, to say your Pops loves Keelie is an understatement.  She’s his sister as much as she is mine. They’re bound together by the Gods but in a different way than your Pops is with me,” he said.  Jericho nodded eagerly as he crashed in against Castiel’s chest, hugging him tightly.

 

“Brady is a jerk,” Jericho whined.  Castiel flinched and eased Jericho off of him.

 

“Is that where this came from?” he demanded.  Jericho nodded and Castiel felt his anger rise up to the surface.  That was now two of his children that this kid was messing with. 

 

“He-He said that he heard Pops say he loved Keelie and then kissed her,” he frowned.  Castiel frowned too and shook his head.

 

“Honey, if your Pops was doing something behind my back, I would know.   Do you trust me?” 

 

“Of course I do Daddy,” Jericho giggled.  Castiel kissed his forehead with his own chuckle.

 

“Then trust me when I say that nothing is ever going to split me and your Pops up,” Castiel said firmly.  Jericho nodded and snuggled with him for a few more minutes before he wiggled out of Castiel’s hold.

 

“Thank you Daddy.  Can I go to my room?” he asked sweetly.  Castiel nodded and once his son was out of sight his head dropped back on the couch with a deep breath.  In his next, he caught the scent of his mate and he hummed softly.

 

“You know...I thought we agreed to not let the younger pups learn that story until they were older?” Dean asked with a small smile.  Castiel looked up at him, his hand reaching out for him the moment he was close enough, “Though, the way you told it just now? Maybe we should write a children’s book,” he teased.  

 

Castiel snorted and shook his head, “Dean...something needs to be done about Brady.  And soon. That’s two of my pups that he’s gotten to,” he said sitting up. Dean nodded, moving to slip down onto the couch next to him.

 

“I’ll have a talk with him.  But after Rhiannon’s party. I refuse to let anything get in the way of this,” he said vehemently.  Castiel nodded his agreeance and leaned back against Dean’s chest. Warm lips pressed against his bare neck and Castiel moaned softly.

 

“I love you,” Castiel said after crawling into Dean’s lap and pressing his face into his mate’s neck.

 

“I love you too baby,” Dean smiled holding him tight.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Dean slumped down into his chair and hesitated for a split second before grabbing up his cell phone to call Keelie. The conversation between his youngest son and Castiel was continuing to eat at him.  That little shit Brady had spied on him and Keelie in the woods and misconstrued everything about their interaction. It made his stomach churn dangerously at the thought of his kid thinking he’d cheat on Castiel.  And with Keelie of all people? That alone made him want to gag. Keelie was beautiful and yes, Dean loved her but it was a familial type of love he had for her. One that was based out of respect and friendship.

 

And besides, he did not need to be explaining himself to a freaking fourteen-year-old!

 

Damn kids.

 

The phone finally clicked over and he grinned at the petulant sigh that greeted him.

 

“Let me guess, Brady?” she asked with some annoyance.

 

“Did your intuition tell ya that?” Dean teased.  Keelie scoffed on the other end and he could hear the telltale sign of her being in the greenhouse.  The clinking of glass always a dead give away.

 

“No.  Oz just informed me of the scene he walked in on.  Is Jer okay?” she asked. 

 

“Yeah, a little upset but Castiel explained things to him.  You should have heard it Keelie, Castiel spun it off as some kind of fairy tale,” he grinned.  

 

Keelie laughed softly, “Looks like he missed his calling as a writer.”

 

“It’s never too late.  Hell, you got Chuck’s herbology talents, maybe Cas has the writing part,” he said.  Keelie laughed again and Dean couldn’t help joining her.

 

“Anyway, we gonna have a meeting about this kid once the party is squared away?” she asked.  

 

“Mmhmm, gonna have to.  Castiel is on the warpath and I want to nip this in the bud before he tries to start getting to the other pups,” Dean said.

 

“Good,” she said and they shared a few more words before Dean was about to hang up when she called out to him.

 

“So, I couldn’t help noticing Leeloo with your keys and standing awfully close to Baby,” Keelie said and Dean could practically hear the grin in her voice.

 

“Well, figured it was time,” Dean said.

 

“Proud of you Dean-o...you gonna shed a tear?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

Dean sighed, “Yes.”

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably my favorite chapter I have written so far lol.

 

* * *

  
  


Leeloo parked the car and let out a nervous breath.  They'd made it to the airport without incident and she could feel the tension draining from her as she sunk back into the seat.  She was beyond terrified of anything, no matter how small happening to the car and her Pops losing his trust in her using the car ever again.

 

There was a soft chuckle next to her and she found herself smiling as well as she looked at her mate sitting relaxed next to her on the passenger side.  She'd gathered up that honey gold hair into a bun, revealing that long neck of hers and Leeloo couldn't help reaching over to brush her fingers along the soft skin.

 

“Well, you made it without ramming us into a tree.  Think you can handle the drive home?” Rhiannon asked with a teasing grin.  Leeloo playfully tugged on a strand of hair but laughed as well.

 

“I think I'll be less stressed out this time.  My pops handing over Baby is a huge deal in my family Rhia,” Leeloo said.  Rhiannon rolled her eyes with a huff of a laugh.

 

“I think the entire pack knows just how much of a relic this car is.  And I honestly don't think he was just... _ giving  _ it to you to borrow.  I seriously think he did this as a test,” Rhiannon said.  Leeloo's head spun a bit and tried to deny it but when was the last time she saw her pops drive the car?  Like really drive it with all of them inside taking the back streets of the property to listen to some music.  She remembered all those trips and cherished the ones where she'd been the only one in the car with him. 

 

Leeloo ran her palms of Baby's steering wheel almost reverently and grinned.  If her Pops was truly passing the car down to her, Leeloo wasn't sure what she'd do first.  Scream or pee her pants a little.

 

“C'mon, his flight should be landing about now,” Rhiannon said and this time the nerves were in her mate's voice.  Leeloo took up her hand and kissed at her fingers.

 

“Everything will be just fine Rhia,” Leeloo said.

 

Rhiannon nodded, a small timid smile pulling at her lips, “I know.  But it's different than just talking on the phone or seeing each other on the screen.  We can promise the world to each other but it won't become true unless we feel this way in person,” Rhiannon explained softly.  

 

“I know, so let's go see if this is the real thing or not,” Leeloo said and got out of the car.  She held her hand out for Rhiannon who slid across the seat to get out on the driver’s side. Leeloo closed and locked up the car before hurrying into the airport.  It didn't take long to find the flight since it was a later one and the two of them hurried towards where they would be allowed to see Caleb. 

 

Rhiannon was fidgeting next to her, strands of her beautiful hair finding their way being twisted in her long fingers.  Leeloo was too busy chewing along the inside of her cheek to find it as endearing as she normally would. Both of them were incredibly nervous and no matter how many times Leeloo tried to not only reassure herself but Rhiannon it only seemed to ease a tiny portion of the stress building inside her stomach.

 

_ Honey.  Fresh Water.   _ Leeloo froze as those scents filled her nose along with a new one that tagged alone.  The crisp scent of the skies right before it rained made her skin tingle and she turned to find Caleb giving them his trademark crooked, goofy smile.  Leeloo wasn't sure who made the noise but soon both of them were crashing into him and all the worry, all the stress just evaporated. The connection between the three of them whirred to life like gears beginning to turn and continued to speed up.  

 

“Oh thank the Gods,” Caleb muttered against Rhiannon's hair.  Leeloo smiled up at him and only laughed when Rhiannon teased at him.

 

“Worried were you?” 

 

“Of course I was.  Not every day I figure out I'm mated to not only my two best friends but soon to be the most powerful wolves in the state,” he laughed shyly.  Leeloo couldn't stop herself if she tried and kissed his cheek, pulling him in for a tight embrace. Caleb sighed heavily, his body sagging against hers.

 

“It's okay Caleb, we were a little nervous as well,” Rhiannon said and without even having to look she knew there was a grin on Rhiannon’s face.

 

“That does make me feel a tiny bit better, thanks,” Caleb laughed.  Leeloo took up his duffel bag and draped it over her arm while Rhiannon took up his rolling suitcase.

 

“Caleb...aren't you only staying the weekend?” Leeloo asked, noticing just how much stuff Caleb had brought with him.  He looked down sheepishly and Leeloo gently lifted up his face.

 

“Jody was supposed to have talked to Castiel by now but um, well, we figured that maybe it would be best if I come to live here now,” he said biting on his bottom lip.  Excitement seared right through her and by the wide set of Rhiannon's eyes she knew she was feeling the same.

 

“So you're not leaving after my birthday then?  You'll be staying?” She asked jumping on her toes a bit.  Leeloo laughed at how utterly adorable both of her mates were and took the lead getting them to the car.

 

“Yeah, I'll be staying.  As long as you want me of course,” he said.  Leeloo turned to catch the warmth growing on his cheeks and instantly reached for his hand.

 

“Well then, may as well get used to sticking around with us then, cause that's going to be for a very, very long time.  Just warnin ya,” Leeloo smirked. Caleb laughed brightly and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

 

Not once in all her life of knowing and being close to Rhiannon, Leeloo had never heard the girl talk as much as she was doing right then.  Surging forward in telling Caleb about their pack (as if he didn't already know) and her anxiety of transitioning tomorrow. Thankfully Leeloo hadn't started the car as she sat back and turned to face Rhiannon around Caleb's torso.  He had tried to sit in the back seat but both girls' had been against it from the get-go. They'd dragged him up front and now Leeloo was having a hard time keeping a serious face as she peeked around him.

 

“What do you mean by you don't know what you're going to be?” Leeloo asked.  Rhiannon flushed deeply and shrugged, turning her face to stare out the window. 

 

“Rhia?” Caleb prodded at her softly.  

 

“It's just something I've been feeling ever since I spoke with you on the phone Caleb,” Rhiannon explained, turning her eyes from the window down to her hands.  Both Leeloo and Caleb sat there in silence, giving Rhiannon all the time she needed to finally talk about it.

 

“I’m worried that if I’m anything but an Alpha I’ll disappoint everyone,” Rhiannon finally said in a hushed whisper.  Leeloo sucked in a breath as if she’d been hit in the chest. Yeah, maybe she always assumed Rhiannon would be an Alpha, with her quiet strength and the way she was able to level their packmates with a single stare.  Then it hit her. That’s what her own dad did and even what her grandmother Mary did. They were both Omegas.

 

“Rhia...honestly?  I was worried you  _ would _ be an Alpha,” Caleb chuckled.  Leeloo rolled her eyes and started up the car, easing it back out of the spot to get on the road.  

 

“Why?” Rhiannon asked.

 

“Well, three Alphas?  Mated? I mean, yeah that’d be kinda cool but I think that would only lead to trouble in the long road.  Two Alphas can do it if they have enough patience like your Uncle Luc and Aunt Meg but aren’t their kids mostly Omegas?” Caleb asked.

 

Leeloo snorted when she thought of her cousin Chuckles.  The way everyone had described her late Grandpa Chuck, the kid was the very essence of his namesake.  He was goofy, soft-spoken, shy at times, timid in most situations. Even though when he was with the other kids, mostly Oz and Henry who he was closest to he’d find that Alpha confidence.

 

“No,” Rhiannon giggled shaking her head.

 

“What?  Oh, well, there went my theory,” Caleb laughed, his cheeks burning a bit.  Leeloo took up his hand after she turned and was going straight down the road.

 

“It’s a sound theory though Caleb.  My cousin Claire’s grandma, the Leopard Queen Rowena?” Leeloo posed it as a question to make sure Caleb knew who she was talking about.  When she got the nod she continued, “Well when I was younger she’d tell us stories about mated pairs of old and always said that Alphas needed Omegas to temper them.  So you’re probably right and Rhia, you could  _ never _ disappoint either of us.  Especially when it comes to something you have absolutely no control over,” Leeloo explained barely taking her eyes from the windshield.  She had to trust that Rhiannon was taking her words to heart.

 

When she could finally look over safely Rhiannon had a small smile stretched on her lips, her hands clasped around Caleb’s.  Leeloo let out a breath and nodded. Things were going to be okay. She reached out and turned up the music, smirking at the groan it got.

 

“Really Lee?  I know you idolize your Pops but come on even his music?” Rhiannon laughed softly.

 

Leeloo grinned wide, a familiar argument stirring in her head as she glanced over at her mates.

 

“House rules Rhia, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole,” Leeloo cackled turning it up even louder.  The guitar riff of Back in Black by ACDC blaring out the windows as she sped down the highway.

* * *

 


	10. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhiannon's birthday has finally arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten chapters in and just now finally getting a smut scene? What? Lol Dean and Castiel reconnect.
> 
>  
> 
> This will be a long chapter!

* * *

  
  


Dean woke up the next morning slowly.  The scent of home, mate, and pups filling his senses, pulling out a deep moan.  Being away from home never failed to create a deep ache in his chest where his family sat.  It happened every single time. He was actually pretty surprised that the pups hadn’t come in during the night to curl around them as they slept.  Leeloo had finally gotten home around eleven, Rhiannon’s and Caleb’s scents floating around the house as well. Though Caleb was supposed to be staying in Kenton’s hut, Dean knew without a doubt he’d find all three of them curled up on the sofa bed in the family room.  

 

Could he blame them?

 

Dean smiled to himself and stretched only to jump when slightly chilled hands snaked around his torso.  He huffed out a soft laugh as he peered down, his beautiful mate was barely peeking out of the blankets as he cuddled closer to Dean’s side.  Dean tipped up his face just enough to press a kiss to those plump lips, morning breath be damned. 

 

“Mornin baby,” Dean whispered.  Castiel hummed, burrowing in closer, “We gotta get up soon.  Busy day,” Dean yawned, ignoring his own statement as he rolled over to pull his mate in.  Castiel hummed again, his cold grabby hands maneuvering Dean until he was on top of him.

 

Dean chuckled and kissed up the side of Castiel’s neck, “You sure?  We got a full house,” Dean grinned. Castiel blinked his eyes open finally, the magnificent blue still clouded with sleep but still beautiful all the same.

 

“I can be quiet,” Castiel said roughly, clearing his throat a bit as he wiggled around.  His legs hugged around Dean’s hips and both of them sighed at all the glorious skin contact.

 

“You?  Be quiet?” Dean snorted, only to snicker when Castiel slapped his arm, “Baby, you can’t be quiet even if you tried,” he teased.

 

“Then cover my mouth, I don’t care.  Just want you,” Castiel pouted. Dean growled low in his throat when the scent of Castiel’s arousal reached his nose.  It was the usual warm apples and cinnamon that Dean still loved and craved but he couldn't deny how much he missed the added scents from when he would be pregnant.  They never talked about it but after Jericho was born, Castiel went on the tonic and never looked back. Dean understood he did, he knew Castiel’s limit had been five and their pups were everything Dean could have ever wanted.  

 

He just wanted  _ more _ .  

 

Dean let his head fall onto Castiel’s shoulder as his mate dragged his nails up his back and through his hair, driving his senses crazy.  His Omega pulled up his knees to hug Dean’s rib cage and the little fucker rolled his hips up, dragging his hard cock right along Dean’s.

 

“You do not play fair,” Dean groaned.  His body acted on its own, much like any other time where his mate was concerned.  Castiel looked absolutely unapologetic if not smug. Dean kissed at his mouth, teeth catching at Castiel’s bottom lip, “If you’re seriously trying for quiet this is not the way to do it,” Dean teased.

 

“Then make love to me already Dean,” Castiel sighed.  Dean smiled down at him and positioned himself to start pushing into Castiel’s slick entrance.  His hand quickly covering Castiel’s slack mouth as a moan tried to escape. 

 

Dean kept the pace slow, pushing and pulling almost lazily as his mate keened and fell apart under him.  There was a trace of heat under all the sweetness and Dean groaned against Castiel’s neck. How he had missed it was beyond him but now it made sense why his mate had become overly needy when he returned home.  

 

“You’re lined up with the full moon again,” Dean grunted as he laced their fingers together, pushing their hands against the sheets by Castiel’s head.  His Omega bit his lip and nodded, quickly pushing his face into Dean’s neck as he moaned again.

 

“I know, I just hope it doesn’t hit until after Rhia’s party,” Castiel groaned softly, his head pushing back against the pillow, exposing that mouth-watering line of flesh for Dean to mark.  He licked at Castiel’s pulse point and both of them groaned a little too loud.

 

No more words were spoken as Dean held Castiel close, their faces hiding in each other’s necks as Dean pushed his hips a little faster, rougher.  The Omega’s ankles locked around Dean’s waist and he nearly lost it, knowing that Castiel was nearing his own end. 

 

“Cum for me baby,” Dean growled in his ear and bit down on the fading mark.  The resulting noise Castiel made rang through Dean’s body and he came with a low grunt, his hips pushing hard against Castiel a few times before stopping.

 

“Ungh, fuck,” Castiel said a little breathless.  Dean nodded, his tongue dragging soothingly over the new bite before pulling back enough to gaze down at his spent mate.  Castiel had that precious dopey grin while his eyes were still glazed over but this time with his lingering orgasm.

 

“Hopefully the house didn’t hear too much,” Dean teased.  Castiel rolled his eyes and slapped at Dean’s side with a limp hand.  He couldn't help snickering at how sated and useless his mate was at the moment.  Then again, this was the usual after Dean took care of him. 

 

“Need a bath,” Castiel hummed, his eyes fluttering shut and for a second Dean was pretty sure Castiel fell back asleep.  Dean shook his head fondly, pulling free of Castiel. He scooped up his mate and carried him to their spacious bathroom, gently lowering him into the tub.  It was a massive thing that he had given his mate after Aine was born. It helped with not only the physical weariness of giving birth but his heats and anything else his Omega had to go through.  On the plus side, it fit the both of them comfortably and Dean really enjoyed that feature.

 

He got the tub filling up with steaming hot water and made sure Castiel’s head was propped up safely so his mate wouldn’t sink down under the water and drown.  

 

“Join me,” Castiel slurred.  Dean nodded and made sure the bathroom door was locked before slipping in behind his mate.  They’d just gotten comfortable when he began to hear the tell-tale signs that his pups were up and moving about the house.  Castiel smiled warmly up at him and Dean couldn’t help kissing the tip of his nose.

 

* * *

  
Leeloo yawned, her body waking up much earlier then her brain wanted to.  She was so warm, almost too warm. For a split second, she thought maybe one of her siblings had snuck in her room again.  Then she remembered. 

 

Her eyes flew open and turned her head to find Rhiannon cuddled to her on one side while Caleb slept, snoring loudly on his back behind Rhiannon.  Leeloo let out a snort, her body jerking when the sound was echoed back to her. She sat up on her elbows to peer over the couch arm and grinned.

 

“Mornin sis,” Mason said, a fond smile on his face.  He was still in his PJs, hair all mussed up from sleep.  Without waiting for a reply Mason turned on his heel and headed for the kitchen.  Leeloo rubbed at her face as she slid off the pull out bed. Neither of them wanted to separate to go to their own houses, choosing to crash on the couch instead.  Leeloo groaned as she tried to readjust the stupid wire in her bra. She didn't regret where she slept only that she hadn't thought about changing beforehand.

 

“Mornin, how'd you sleep?” she asked going straight to the cupboards.  She wasn't a great cook like her dad but she did know how to make a mean breakfast spread.  Mason became excited when he realized what she was up to and eagerly jumped in to help.

 

“Good.  Heard some weird noises, figured it was an animal outside or somethin,” Mason said breaking open some eggs for the french toast.  Leeloo snickered mostly to herself. She knew well enough it wasn't an animal but her parents becoming...reacquainted with each other.  Knowing just how much that particular knowledge would scar him for life she kept it to herself. 

 

They had the first batch of french toast in the toaster oven to keep warm and were working on the pancakes, eggs, and bacon when the kitchen started to fill with the other members of the house.  

 

“Ooooh Lee's making breakfast!” Selene shouted, Aine and Jericho giggling behind her.  Caleb and Rhiannon came in soon after.

 

“Oh man that smells amazing,” Caleb groaned.

 

“Ebby!” Jericho exclaimed nearly tripping over himself to get to him.  Leeloo smiled wide at the adorable nickname, a wave of happiness surging through her that her siblings already loved him.

 

“Hey Jer, missed you kiddo,” Caleb said, hugging the boy close.  Rhiannon sidled up to her, taking over Mason's job of whisking the eggs.  She leaned over to press a kiss to Leeloo's cheek, her skin growing warm from the affection. 

 

“Oh sweetheart, you didn't have to make breakfast,” her dad said, hurrying over to help flip the sizzling bacon.  There was a warm press of lips to each of her cheeks and she laughed, swatting both her dad and Pops away. Dean had magically appeared in the kitchen and something settled deep in Leeloo’s chest as she turned to see her entire family in one room.  Rhiannon was now dancing with Jericho to some music playing on the radio while Caleb chatted away with Aine. Her eyes widening when he suddenly started to braid her little sister’s hair.

 

Swallowing at the sudden lump in her throat she sucked in a sharp breath, turning back to the food.  Her dad bumped her shoulder and she ducked her head shyly, glancing over to smile at him. Sure enough, the mark on her dad’s neck was fresh and she laughed softly, shaking her head.

 

Once everything was finished cooking it took nearly everyone to get everything moved onto the kitchen island, creating a buffet style breakfast.  They sat together at the table, talking and joking idly as they scarfed down their breakfast.

 

“So, big party tonight.  What’s first on the agenda?” Dean asked, giving Rhiannon a wink.

 

Castiel laughed softly, “Well first things first is getting everything set up in the clearing.  That means all the Alphas, including you Caleb, will be on clean-up duty,” Castiel said.

 

“Yes sir,” Caleb grinned taking a sip from his apple juice.

 

“Sure thing baby.  Mason and Jericho you’re with me today,” Dean said with a wink.

 

“What about Lee!  She’s an Alpha!” Mason whined.  

 

Leeloo rolled her eyes, “I have other things to do nerd.  Like take Rhiannon shopping for a killer outfit for tonight,” she said.  Rhiannon laughed softly next to her. Her cheeks and neck getting a pretty blush.

  
  


“Aw man, I wanna come!” Caleb said with his mouth full of food.  Dean snorted at him, shaking his head as he continued to shovel his own breakfast into his mouth.  Leeloo laughed, squeezing Rhiannon’s hand under the table.

 

“Don’t think so.  This is definitely ladies only,” she said giving Caleb a wink.  He pouted but Leeloo didn’t see any actual signs of him being upset about being left out.  Her and Rhiannon had this shopping trip planned out for weeks now. Well, Leeloo did anyway.  It wasn’t just dress shopping. It was a whole day of Rhiannon being pampered. Hair, nails, shopping...everything.  Leeloo’s parents were footing the bill as a birthday present for Rhiannon.

 

“Alright everyone, finish off your breakfast, we have a lot of stuff to do before six o’clock hits,” Castiel ordered, pointing his fork at each of them.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rhiannon bit her lip as they walked past all the adorable dresses lined up on the racks.  She had thought they were just going to go to the mall but no, Leeloo drove right past it towards a smaller strip mall.  Rhiannon just stared at her, a happy smile pulling at her lips. Her mate knew her so well, none of the clothes in the regular mall would have sung to her like the ones in the boutique store they were currently in.  

 

Her style was vastly different from her mates, both of them in fact.  Leeloo was pretty much a carbon copy of Dean, even though she looked just like Castiel.  She loved jeans, ripped ones, combat boots, a tight top that she normally wore some kind of flannel on top.  Canvas jackets, henley’s, she even inherited one of Dean’s old leather jackets he’d worn as a teenager himself.  She didn’t mind that Leeloo tried to be like Dean, their Conri was amazing and had a heart of gold. Leeloo did add her own style into it sometimes, made it more feminine by doing her hair up in curls or adding light makeup.  Sometimes, once or twice, she even wore a skirt that nearly sent Rhiannon’s heart up into her throat. As long as Leeloo was happy, Rhiannon couldn’t care less what she wore.

 

Caleb’s style was just as simple.  Always in a pair of faded jeans, a long-sleeved shirt no matter the weather and some kind of hoodie on top.  Again, it didn’t matter what season it was. She loved how cuddly he always looked and finally getting to snuggle with him last night pulled a shy smile out of her.  

 

Her on the other hand...Rhiannon loved the bohemian style.  Favored dresses and long skirts over jeans any day. She did wear them though, especially if she had to work around the compound.  In the colder months, she would just add warm leggings under her dresses with some cozy boots.

 

The fact that Leeloo knew this and didn’t have to ask meant the world to Rhiannon.  She quickly glanced around and when she noticed that they were alone, she wrapped her arms around Leeloo from behind and kissed her cheek.

 

“What was that for?” Leeloo giggled, turning her head for a proper one that Rhiannon eagerly gave.

 

“Just for being you,” she said pulling away slowly.  Leeloo blushed and took her hand as they continued to look around.

 

There were so many cute things that Rhiannon wanted for just regular days that she had to remember why they were here exactly.  Sighing softly, she turned from the more casual dresses to the more fancier ones. A lot of them were good but not enough to make her want to wear for her birthday party tonight.  She was about to give up and ask if they could go to the next one when something white peeking out between a sea of darker colors caught her eye. She pushed the clothes apart and gasped.  

 

Hiding between was a short dress made of sheer gauze, lace, and neatly stitched pale pink flowers.  She reached out for it and bit her lip. It was butter soft and flowed across her palm. She plucked it off the rack and without a word to Leeloo she hurried into the dressing room, wanting to surprise her mate.

 

The dress fit her perfectly.  She was a little worried about how low the top cut down but she absolutely adored it.  Letting her hair down from the clip made it look even better and she bounced on her toes.

 

“Lee!” she called out.

 

“Yeah?  Oh did you find something and didn’t tell me!” Leeloo said, the pout evident in her voice.  Rhiannon laughed softly and pulled open the curtain to reveal her choice. Leeloo’s eyes widened as her mouth dropped open.

 

“Wow....that...wow,” Leeloo said.

 

“Very eloquent,” Rhiannon teased even though the praise pleased her to no end.

 

“Shut up.  That dress is amazing, is that the one then?” she asked.  Rhiannon nodded eagerly and Leeloo grinned at her, leaning in for a short peck, “You look beautiful by the way,” she said softly.  Rhiannon felt her cheeks flush and she tried to duck her face but Leeloo didn’t allow it, her finger hooking under her chin.

 

“You are Rhiannon.  Now come on, we have other stuff to do after this,” she said.  Rhiannon raised a brow but her mate just threw a smirk at her before snatching at the tag.

 

“Lee-”

 

“Happy Birthday sweetheart,” Leeloo said and turned towards the registers.  Rhiannon stared after her and laughed, damn Winchesters and their need for the last word.

 

* * *

  
  


Dean watched Mason work with the others, a small smile on his face whenever his son would stop to help one of the younger ones.  It seemed like things were okay, that whatever weirdness that had been there while he was gone had disappeared but Dean had to be sure.  He wouldn’t allow for anyone to have that mindset that they were better than anyone just because of their gender. Especially not his own pups.

 

Things were well underway, the clearing nearly finished and the platform they used for special occasions going up without a hitch.  He called for a break and gestured for Mason to follow him. The others gathered together to get at the water while Dean lead his son away out of earshot.

 

“Pops?” Mason asked, his voice slightly timid.  Dean eyed him, his arms crossing over his chest as he took in a deep breath.

 

“You wanna tell me what’s been goin on kiddo?” Dean asked.  Mason frowned for a moment but then quickly deflated.

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“That’s not what I asked for Mason,” Dean said, quickly cutting off the apology.  That could come later.

 

Mason got a little flustered, his body taking on a defensive stance that Dean quirked a brow at, “It’s nothing okay?  I just...I just got a little upset but everything is okay now.”

 

“Is it?  Because from where I’m standing, it’s clearly not.  I don’t ask much of you Mason and maybe that’s the problem but finding out you’re not helping your dad and given him sass-”

 

“I wasn’t!”

 

“Shush,” Dean said holding out a hand to quiet his son.  Mason was growing more and more upset by the second which had warning bells going off in Dean’s head.  

 

“What did Brady say to you?” Dean demanded.  Mason’s eyes grew wide and he tried to laugh it off but Dean knew Mason, the way his body grew too rigid was all too telling.

 

“Well?”

 

“He didn’t say anything Pops, he was just being a jerk to me and Leeloo stepped in,” he said.  

 

“Mason, listen to me.  I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me,” Dean said and waited for his pup to nod, “Do you truly believe that just because you’re going to be an Alpha, that it makes you better than anyone?”

 

Mason’s eyes widened and instantly became glassy with unshed tears.  Dean hated when his pups were upset but to see this kind of reaction had him heaving a breath of relief.

 

“No!  Pops no, I swear!” Mason cried out, a sharp whine quickly following.  Dean gathered his son up in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay.  It’s okay Mason,” he said softly.  Mason whined again and Dean pulled back to cup his face, “You’re not in trouble.  Do you hear me? I just need to know what happened.”

 

Mason nodded slowly, taking in a calming breath to steady his voice, “I thought Brady was trying to be my friend.  He wanted to hang out all the time and even though I didn’t really like him, I wanted to give him a chance you know?” Mason said, shaking his head with frustration as he began to pace.  Dean leaned up against a tree, giving him all the space and time his pup needed to get this all out.

 

“It started with small things, like him mentioning that my sisters were more important, more  _ valued _ to you and Dad...even the whole pack.  That no one would ever remember me because I was just the middle kid.  That I would always be overshadowed by my sisters. I didn’t care and told him to shut up several times but he kept saying it,” Mason explained.  Dean’s anger flared within him, the wolf pacing with a low growl. 

 

How dare this kid, one they thought they were helping out by bringing him here, say these things to his son.  Out of all the orphans, Brady seemed to be the most  _ damaged _ of them.  His parents must have gotten to him from the moment he was born.  To still have this mindset even after all this time and being in their care...it made Dean extremely uneasy.

 

“Dad doesn’t think I hate him...does he?” Mason asked.  His voice so small that Dean nearly missed it under his own inner turmoil.  The question shocked him into action and he instantly shook his head, pulling his son back into a hug.

 

“No, of course not.  But you better apologize to him Mason,” Dean said firmly.  He felt Mason nod and Dean sighed softly.

 

“Alright kiddo, let’s finish up then okay?”  Dean patted Mason on the shoulder and watched with a small smile as his son hurried to join the others.  Though there was still a lot to do in regards of Brady, it made him breathe a bit easier that Mason was smiling for real again.

 

* * *

  
  


It was chilly but there was a slight warmth to the breeze that flitted along the compound.  Caleb turned his head up to the sun and took in a deep breath. It was a gorgeous day, the smells of freshly turned earth, burning wood and the overall scent of his new  _ pack _ overwhelmed each of his senses.  He’d always felt like home here, like it was where he truly belonged all along.  The moment he had met Leeloo and Rhiannon had changed his life drastically and now being with them as their mate was going to have his life take another turn.  And for the better. 

 

Caleb didn’t want to take anything away from Rhiannon’s birthday but Dean had let him know that tonight he was going to make official, that Caleb was part of this pack.  That he was  _ home _ .  Colorado and Jody had been amazing to him, took him after he lost his parents as an infant.  Donna and Jody being his parents for lack of a better term but as he got older, the more restless his spirit became.  The notion of Tillamook being home settled that nervous anxiety and he nearly wept with relief. 

 

Who was he kidding, he did.  Alone of course. 

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out but not before glancing up to make sure he wasn’t going to be anyone’s way.  They were still cleaning up the clearing, getting it set up for Rhiannon’s party later that evening. So far it looked amazing. Strings of lights everywhere, the bonfires going up without a hitch and all the fire pits gearing up for the meat to be grilled on.  Castiel stood in the middle of everything shouting out his orders. Caleb smiled and looked down at his phone.

 

_ Message from Rhia:  _ Dean said that?  That’s amazing Ebby! 

_ Message from Rhia: _ I don’t feel like you’re taking away from my ‘night to shine’ at all!  It’s just another reason to celebrate and I’m beyond happy that Dean made the decision to make it official.

 

Caleb felt his cheeks ache from how big his smile grew.  The little nickname always made him flush, the happy flutter in his stomach going a bit wild.  It had been so small and really not that big of a deal but to Caleb, it meant the world. Selene had been a baby when he first met her and couldn’t pronounce his name, all she could get out was  _ Ebby. _  From then on, everyone in Leeloo’s family would refer to him like that, mostly when they would be teasing him fondly.  Leeloo rarely used it, only when he was upset about something and the same could be said for Rhiannon. But the fact that he had a nickname that even Leeloo’s parents used?  It was silly how excited he got, the feeling of belonging was a high that he was still not used to.

 

“You alright there bud?” 

 

Caleb’s head shot up when he heard Oz call out to him.  He smiled at the guy and nodded, ducking his head a bit.  Oz snorted at him, throwing a playful punch to his shoulder, “Haven’t gotten to officially welcome you to the family yet so, here I am!  You ready for this mess?” he laughed pointing out away from him. 

 

Caleb glanced around and laughed softly.  All the younger wolves were complaining at how much they were having to do and Castiel was scolding them while Dean and the older wolves just stood back laughing.

 

“You have no idea how ready,” Caleb said softly.

 

* * *

  
  


Leeloo hummed to herself as she walked around the salon.  She was done with her own pampering, not needing much more than a trim to her hair.  They wanted to do more of course but Leeloo politely declined, wanting the focus to be centered around Rhiannon.  Her mate was in one of those massage chairs as one worked on her hands and another worked on her feet. The color Rhiannon had chosen for her nails were a dark, rich inkwell blue with flowers that matched the adorable dress she had chosen at the boutique.  Her toes matching the nails of course. 

 

The stylist had wanted to cut Rhiannon’s hair that had Leeloo snarling a little but thankfully, her mate shut that idea down right away.  She settled for long layers that were loosely curled to fall in waves down her back. Rhiannon looked beautiful and Leeloo caught herself smiling anytime she saw those blue eyes dancing around excitedly.  

 

“Alright Miss Lafitte, I do believe we are finished,” one of the nail technicians declared, giving her fingernails and toes one more look before nodding.  Leeloo stepped closer and admired their work. 

 

“Looks so awesome, too bad you have to wear closed shoes,” Leeloo said.  Rhiannon shrugged, her cheeks flushed but there was a happy smile pulling at those lips.  

 

“I’ll be barefoot soon enough,” Rhiannon laughed.  Leeloo nodded, completely forgetting for a second that the run was still going to happen and her, Rhiannon and now Caleb was going to run together.  As mates. For the first time. She swallowed the urge to scream with excitement and dance around, forcing herself to give her mate a stupid thumbs up.  Rhiannon blinked at her a few times before snorting out a laugh, shaking her head as the techs cleaned up their mess.

 

“Did Caleb message back anything?” Rhiannon asked once she was standing back up and slipping her feet into the paper sandals she was given.

 

“Nah, probably got roped back into work,” Leeloo laughed after she checked Rhiannon’s phone and then her own to make sure no other messages had been missed.  She did get one from Oz earlier that morning that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. That Brady kid had gotten on her last nerve when he was bullying Mason but her baby brother Jer?  Last straw. She didn’t care what her dad and pops said regarding that kid, Leeloo wasn’t going to stand around as some jackass made her siblings upset. 

 

“You okay?” Rhiannon asked.  Leeloo looked up and nodded, reaching out to take Rhiannon’s hand in hers.

 

“Oh yeah-”

 

“Lee...is it about Brady?” Rhiannon asked with a frown.  Leeloo sighed, quickly shaking her head.

 

“Not today Rhia.  The drama with him can wait.  I don’t want you to worry about anything other than you’re turning sixteen today and presenting!” she said the last part softly, not wanting the very human ears to hear her.  Rhiannon opened her mouth to argue but let out a sigh instead.

 

“Okay.  We’ll talk about it later though, okay?” Rhiannon said.  

 

“You got it.  Now come on, pampering time is over, unfortunately, time to get back home and show you off,” Leeloo snickered.  Rhiannon rolled her eyes fondly, keeping their hands locked together as they made their way to the counter to pay.

 

Within the next hour, they were pulling into the compound that was even more packed than it had been when they left.  Rhiannon’s eyes widened and both of them quickly got out. Leeloo easily recognized the bright red Viper and her mouth dropped open.  Their hands found each other again and Rhiannon ended up ripping the stupid paper sandals off so they could hurry towards the main house.

 

Sure enough, Rowena’s bell-like laugh could be heard coming out of the family room.

 

“Holy-You came!” Leeloo exclaimed once they were through the door.  Rowena smiled brightly as she crossed the room to engulf them both in tight embraces.

 

“Of course I came!  This is a joyous occasion and besides, your cousin wanted to come as well!” 

 

“Claire’s here?” Leeloo nearly screamed.  Gods it had been so long since she’d seen her cousin.  There was a huge age difference but to this day, Leeloo still viewed her as one of her best friends.  It had broken her heart when Claire made the decision to spend a few years in Arizona with Rowena.

 

“Well duh!” 

 

Leeloo turned and attacked her cousin, nearly causing them to fall on the floor.  Claire barked out a laugh and kissed her temple, “It’s good to see you too cuz,” she said hugging her tight.  

 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Leeloo groaned, pulling away to take Claire in.  She looked happy and that’s all Leeloo cared about. Rhiannon shuffled closer and Claire grinned even wider.

 

“Oh Rhia you look beautiful, congrats by the way.  Heard Caleb is finally here for good yeah?” Claire asked.  

 

“Mmhmm, thank you,” Rhiannon said, flushing a bit.

 

“Oh you two are back!  Lee, I need you and Claire to get in the kitchen and finish up these sides.  Rhia, your dad wanted to talk to you before the party officially starts,” Castiel said as he came out of the kitchen.  

 

“Okay dad,” Leeloo answered but not before pulling her mate in for a small kiss, “Don’t forget your dress is still in the car,” she said.  Rhiannon gave her a knowing smile and hurried back out of the house.

 

“It’s good to have you home sweetheart,” Castiel said from behind her.  She watched her dad embrace Claire tightly. Doing as they were told, her and Claire went into the kitchen while her dad and Rowena went outside.

 

“Your dad is a true drill sergeant,” Claire laughed shaking her head.  Leeloo nodded, quickly joining her at the counter to continue cutting up the potatoes for the salad.  She knew the recipe well, the written form of it sitting on the stand not needed.

 

“He is definitely a force to reckoned with when it comes to full moons or anyone’s birthday.  Especially if the two falls on the same night,” Leeloo laughed easily. 

 

“Oh, I remember my own ‘special’ night.  Even though it was surrounded by all that drama, Uncle Cas never once let it hinder on celebrating my birthday.  He’s amazing,” she said with a soft smile. Leeloo nodded in agreeance. 

 

“So…” Leeloo glanced behind her and focused her sense of hearing and smell to make sure no one else was in the house, “Are you still...you know...with that guy?” Leeloo asked.  Claire blinked at her, a laugh burst out of her.

 

“Oh God no.  Philip was sweet but he was too…” Claire struggled for the word and Leeloo laughed.

 

“Human?”

 

“Shhh!  Rowena still doesn’t know I was dating one,” Claire laughed.  

 

“I really don’t think she’d care, your own mother was part human,” Leeloo pointed out.

 

“I know.  Rowena’s been kinda weird about that but whatever.  Me breaking up with him has nothing to do with my Grandma whatsoever,” Claire said pointing a fork in Leeloo’s direction.  

 

“You met someone new, didn't you?” she asked, bouncing on her toes a bit.

 

Claire narrowed her eyes a bit before rolling them in exasperation, “Fucking hell you’re intuitive.  Yes, I met someone else. I don’t know if I should talk about her-”

 

“A girl!  You’re dating a girl?” Leeloo exclaimed only to wince when Claire punched her in the arm.

 

“One, it’s  _ woman _ , I’m dating a woman.  Two, would you be quieter!  Sheesh, I don’t wanna jinx it.  We’ve only just started seeing each other and...I don’t know.  She’s sweet, quiet but she’s not a were,” Claire said. Leeloo’s eyes bugged open.  She knew Claire was probably the most accepting, open-minded person in their entire pack.  Hell, she had dated Philip for nearly a year and he was a human. 

 

“If she’s not human and she’s not a were, what is she?” Leeloo asked.  Claire stopped cutting and bit down on her bottom lip.

 

“That’s the thing, I have no idea.  She’s of our world though, she belongs to a clan that much I know,” she explained.  Leeloo’s eyes bugged again and she turned to fully face her cousin.

 

“A clan?  Wait, do you mean a coven?” Leeloo hissed.  Claire glared at her and poked her arm with the same fork.

 

“No, not a coven.  She’s not a witch.  She’s...something else.  Like I said, we just now started to really open up with each other.  The moment I know more, you’ll be the first one I talk to,” Claire said.  Leeloo nodded and bumped her cousin’s hip.

 

* * *

  
  


Several hours later the excitement circling around the entire compound grew tenfold.  Everyone had come, all the families had arrived and the entire parking lot was filled to the brim.  There were hundreds of them now. The place was crawling with pack mates, hunters, and even the leopards showed up.  It was a joyous occasion but the thought of everyone being there made Rhiannon a touch nervous. Her being an Omega would be known to everyone. 

 

Leeloo and Caleb would be there, to take care of her, to make sure she was accepted no matter what anyone said or thought of her.  Rhiannon blew out a slow breath as she brushed her hair. The door behind her opened and she smiled as her dad walked into the room.  There were two cups of tea in his hands, one of which he placed on Rhiannon’s vanity.

 

“You look beautiful sweetheart,” Samandriel said.  Rhiannon smiled softly, bringing the tea up to her lips and moaning softly at the taste of lavender.  It wasn’t enough to make her sleepy but to calm her nerves. She turned on her stool to face her dad who was now sitting on the footstool at the end of her bed.

 

“Daddy...Castiel said you wanted to speak with me?” Rhiannon asked.  Samandriel blinked a few times and then nodded, placing his tea next to Rhiannon’s on the vanity.

 

“I wanted to apologize to you, personally,” he started.  Rhiannon reached out and took her daddy’s hands, scooting her stool closer to him, “I know you overheard that conversation...fight I had with Castiel.  I spoke out of turn, about your mate. I was wrong,” he said quickly. Rhiannon’s eyes welled but she managed to fight it back enough to lean forward, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“It’s okay-”   
  


“No, no it’s not,” Samandriel said, kissing her cheek, “I’m just terrified of you growing up too fast, of all these things that will soon be piled on you won’t allow for you to be...free,” he explained.

 

“Daddy, even if it seems like things are moving fast and I’ll admit, sometimes it does feel like that.  Do you really believe Castiel and Dean are going to step down the moment Leeloo turns eighteen?” Rhiannon asked.  Samandriel flinched his mouth opening and closing a few times before he snorted out a laugh.

 

“Oh...well, I honestly didn’t think about that,” he said, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.  Rhiannon huffed out a laugh, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

 

“I don’t think Leeloo, Caleb, and I will have to worry about taking the ‘throne’ for a while yet.  Castiel has even said he wanted Leeloo to experience college if she wished, a real human college. And Leeloo does.  I do too Daddy. We still want to do things outside the pack and learn, Castiel and Dean know this and support it. The three of us still have a lot of growing up to do, so much more to learn before we’re ready for the next step,” she said.  Samandriel smiled brightly at her, his fingers tightening around hers. Her dad didn’t speak for a while, just kept nodding with that smile stretching his lips. A few tears may have fallen too but Rhiannon gently wiped them away.

 

Her dad had gone through so much in his life, most of it before she was born.  She never knew the details of it though, it was never brought up and she was always too scared to ask.  It plagued him though, even now. Some days he would be bright and carefree. Others, which were very few and far between now, he was distant, cagey.  Would flinch at a touch, especially from her Pappa. 

 

“Daddy...you know you can tell me, right?  What...what happened to you?” Rhiannon whispered.  Samandriel flinched hard, his eyes narrowing for a split second before looking back down at their clasped hands.

 

“Rhee, it’s not a pretty story.  It’s definitely not fit for a night like this,” he said, gently cutting her off with a press of his fingers to her lips, “I trust you sweetheart and one day, I will tell you.  Not tonight though,” he said. Rhiannon swallowed hard and nodded, accepting the promise of later. She turned back to the mirror and smiled when her dad rose up from the footstool to move closer, his fingers beginning to put some of her hair up into braids.

  
  


* * *

 

Leeloo held onto Caleb’s hand tightly.  The pathway to the middle of their circle was littered with yellow roses, Rhiannon’s favorite, and lined with torches.  Their pack mates surrounded them and heard a collective gasp as a barefoot Rhiannon made her way towards them. Benny and Samandriel walked behind her, both with huge, pride-filled smiles on their faces.  Leeloo wiggled with excitement, Rhiannon looked so beautiful in her dress, her hair flowing around her in curls and braids. Caleb took in a sharp breath next to her and Leeloo’s cheeks ached with how big her own smile was.  

 

It was finally time.  The moon was high in the sky, the thrum of its power building around them, waiting to expel into their shifting bodies for the run.  But first, it was Rhiannon’s moment to shine. Her mate met them in the center and reached for her’s and Caleb’s hands, gripping tightly as the moon clicked into its final place.

 

Everyone raised their faces up to it but Leeloo kept her eyes locked on Rhiannon, watching closely as the moment of her presenting happened.  Rhiannon drew in a breath and the sweet scent of jasmines she always associated with her mate grew stronger, overwhelming the subtle fresh cut grass tones almost completely.  Leeloo groaned as it filled her nose, Caleb echoing the sound as it did the same for him.

 

Rhiannon was an Omega.  Her scent was growing sweeter, the jasmines intensifying with a mixture of something that she couldn’t name until Caleb whispered it next to her.

 

“Pomegranates,” he said.  The moment the word hit her mind, it clicked and they moved in unison, pulling Rhiannon into a group hug.  Her head on Caleb’s shoulder as their arms worked like a synchronized dance to wind around each other. Their combined scents mixed and mingled, working together and clicking into place like a long-lost puzzle piece.  

 

There was the sound of howling, the entire pack baying out their respects for not only Rhiannon’s presenting but the three mates.

 

Rhiannon was the first to pull back and Leeloo gasped.  She’d never seen her mate cry before, Rhiannon always somehow willed the tears away but not they were flowing freely down her cheeks.  Caleb reached up and gently brushed them away with his thumb.

 

It was then that the drums started up again, filling the air with a resounding beat that Leeloo instantly began to dance to.  Caleb and Rhiannon moved in and they swayed together, always keeping contact with a touch. Even though the restlessness of their wolves was growing higher, they continued to dance to the drummers for a while yet.  The sounds of chatter of their pack members and the scents of cooking meat making it all that more pleasurable. The three of them did break away for a moment to feast and fill their bellies to ready themselves for the upcoming run.

 

Rhiannon was shining, her smile nearly blinding as it never once dimmed down.  Not even for a second. So many of their pack mates came to greet her, to welcome their new presented pack mate.  It wasn’t announced yet but they also congratulated Caleb in joining their pack. The moment their plates were empty they were being pulled back to where the others were, joining the dance once again.  

 

Everyone seemed to freeze when they felt the familiar warmth that always accompanied their Conri and Anamchara.  Before, when it had been John and Mary, it was described as a pressure. A bearing down of power when they would approach.  Now it was nothing but a warmth, a caress of love and devotion. Leeloo gripped at her mates’ hands and eagerly kept them standing in the middle of the circle while the rest of their pack mates eased their way to the outer edges of it.

 

“We are joined here today for several joyous occasions.  The first being our dear Rhiannon is turning sixteen today and has finally presented,” Dean called out.  Leeloo tilted up her head to find her Pops standing on the stone with her dad by his side. It was a bit out of their usual ritual but she loved that the center of tonight’s focus was on Rhiannon.  Their pack let out several howls again and Rhiannon giggled beside her.

 

“We also have a new member of our pack.  One we are proud and relieved to finally have with us.  Please help welcome our new family member, Leeloo’s and Rhiannon’s mate, Caleb McIntosh!” 

 

Caleb ducked his head down as the pack roared as one again but this time Leeloo and Rhiannon happily joined in, their hands squeezing around his.  Leeloo nearly burst out with either laughter or sobs. She was so incredibly thrilled, relieved and so many other emotions it was hard to contain it.  Her pack was accepting them as a polyamorous couple, something that hadn’t been seen or heard of in so long there had been a small bout of fear in Leeloo that they wouldn’t.  To hear them sing like this was exhilarating.

 

“We run tonight in celebration and always, with love for each other.  Be safe and go!” Dean cried out. Leeloo kept her hands locked with her mate’s as she glanced up at her parents who were smiling down at her proudly.  She felt herself being tugged towards the edge of the clearing where the woods began and couldn't help it. She let out a long howl and took off running, the three of them jumping off a small cliff to shift in the air.

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, so much in that chapter lol. 
> 
> Just a heads up for the next one. I've never intentionally written out that when they shift, they lose their clothing. They grow up this way and it becomes something normal and not shocking. I didn't write for the same reason why we never write every single time a character uses the restroom. that being said, our next part will primarily focus on Caleb, Leeloo, and Rhiannon and the fact that they are seeing each other as mates and not as packmates who run with each other. This story will be tagged as underage for the simple fact that they will explore and touch but nothing overly sexual will happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another reminder that this may be a little "underage". Nothing overly sexual happens between Rhiannon, Leeloo, and Caleb but they do explore a little.

* * *

 

The forest was unusually quiet with the occasional growl and howl here and there from their packmates.  Rhiannon ran fluidly past trees and over debris that littered the ground. Leeloo and Caleb stayed close, alternating between chasing her and being chased.  This would be the first time they were alone during a run. Most of the time their friends or family would be right there with them. 

 

Not tonight.  Tonight was about them and the importance of creating a deeper bond with each other.  The fact that it was Rhiannon’s birthday just made it all sweeter. There was a yip next to her and Rhiannon slowed enough to catch Leeloo turning in a different direction.  Rhiannon followed quickly, nipping at Leeloo’s tail playfully once she caught up. The minute they went over a hill, Rhiannon knew exactly where they were going. 

 

As soon as they broke out through the trees, the rushing of the waterfall hit her ears and she couldn't help letting out a small howl of approval.  The place held so many memories, most of which centered around Leeloo’s family. Rhiannon felt a swell of affection for her mate that she wanted to start their own memories here as well.

 

Leeloo was the first to shift back, her skin nearly glowing in the moonlight.  It was by far the first time she’d seen her mate like this. They’d grown up together, constantly shifting between their human and wolf skins.  But before it had been innocent. Now it was like seeing Leeloo for the first time and she swallowed hard, shyness overwhelming her. 

 

Caleb shifted next to her and she could clearly see the blush highlighting his cheeks.  Leeloo seemed to be the only one with any kind of confidence in this. Though when her mate looked back at her, Rhiannon was relieved to see the apprehension there hiding in her eyes.  It was that brief flash of insecurity that had Rhiannon shifting as well. 

 

“This is where your parents mated,” Caleb stated, looking around curiously.  

 

“Yes, and where my grandfather Chuck sometimes can be heard or seen.  Not so much now though,” Leeloo answered softly. The quietness was lingering, the stillness of the forest nearly unnerving, as if everything was waiting for something to happen.  Rhiannon stepped closer, the springy grass tickling her bare feet. She had a moment of wanting to hide her body, to pull her hair forward and keep some of herself hidden.

 

“Rhia...you can shift back if you’re uncomfortable,” Leeloo whispered.  Rhiannon looked up to find Leeloo standing right in front of her, that ever-present calming smile pulling at her lips as their hands found each other.  

 

“I’m just nervous,” Rhiannon whispered.

 

“You’re safe here.  With us. We would never let anything happen to you.  It’s why I brought you here Rhia. This place...it’s sacred to my family.  Only a fucking idiot would think to desecrate it,” Leeloo explained. Rhiannon’s throat swelled and she nodded, leaning in to push her forehead against Leeloo’s.  Trusting Leeloo or Caleb was never the problem. It had been over ten years but Rhiannon never got over the feeling of helplessness from when they had been kidnapped.  Now that she was an Omega, she was terrified that some wayward Alpha would come and try to steal her away.

 

Which was just plain stupid.  With all their security and precautions, Rhiannon shouldn’t be so worried but it was still there, hidden just below the surface.  She was grateful that her mate...both of them were so patient with her. There was warmth at her back and she sighed when Caleb moved closer, his face brushing up the side of her neck.

 

“I know I’m not the stereotypical Alpha...that sometimes I’m too quiet but I will protect you, Rhiannon.  I’ll rip out their throats before they even touch you,” Caleb growled out and Rhiannon shuddered. Caleb was the most soft hearted Alpha there was, right after Chuckles of course.  To hear him growl like this, to become overprotective sent cold chills all along her skin. 

 

At his words she was wrapped in both of her mates’ warmth, their bodies pressing closer and soft touches being grazed along her skin.  It was mostly innocent but she couldn’t help the soft moans that left her lips when either of them skimmed over her breasts, her and Caleb paying Leeloo in kind.  

 

Rhiannon was floating, with Leeloo at her front and Caleb at her back, both of them had their faces pressed against either side of her neck.  Nipping sharply at her skin and she whined, wanting nothing more than for them to mark her right then and there. 

 

“Please,” she gasped.  Leeloo pulled back and blinked at her, hands coming up to cup Rhiannon’s face.

 

“Are you sure?” she asked.  Rhiannon nodded eagerly. They were still so young and had so many years to figure things out but this, her bearing her mates’ marks felt right.  Like it was meant to happen this night and no other. Leeloo’s eyes flashed and Rhiannon would be lying if she said that the sight didn’t do things to her.  Things she wasn’t willing to hyper-focus on at the moment.

 

“Only if we can bear your mark as well Rhia,” Caleb said.  Rhiannon bristled at that, sharing an almost scared look at Leeloo.

 

“But...Omegas don’t-” 

 

“Rhee, do you really think my dad hasn’t marked my pops in some way?” Leeloo laughed softly.  Rhiannon scrunched up her face, not wanting to think about Leeloo’s parents in that way though she did process what Leeloo was saying.  Everyone knew who truly called the shots within their pack and Dean thrived on letting Castiel be the “boss”. More than once Rhiannon had caught that heated look in Dean’s eyes while their Anamchara took charge and called out orders to their pack members.

 

“I know it’s just…” Rhiannon floundered for some kind of argument but in truth, she didn’t have one.  She wanted their mark on her but she was scared to do the same. Why? She had no clue. Maybe someday she’d figure it out.  For now though, if her mate’s wanted her mark as well, then she’d do it.

 

“We don’t have to do this right now sweetheart,” Leeloo whispered, her fingers still touching at her face.  Rhiannon stared into those magnificent green-blue eyes and found nothing but earnest affection there. Rhiannon relaxed into their arms and smiled, her own fingers finding their way into Leeloo’s long hair.

 

“I want this,” she said.  Leeloo’s face broke out into a huge smile and Rhiannon suddenly found herself being kissed breathlessly.  One second it was Leeloo’s lips on her, the next Caleb was tilting her head and kissing her over her shoulder.  It was too much and not enough all at the same time. Her brain was turning to mush as something important nagged at her.  She needed to tell them something, she just couldn’t remember what it was. It wasn’t until Leeloo knelt down on her knees, her mouth kissing at Rhiannon’s hip that it finally came to her.

 

Before she could say anything though, Leeloo sunk her teeth into her skin and Rhiannon cried out, head falling back against Caleb’s shoulder as her vision went hazy for a minute.  Caleb was kissing at her neck, keeping her steady on her feet. Vaguely she felt Leeloo lick over the bite, helping it close over and scar before she was standing back up.

 

“You okay?” Leeloo asked cupping her face once more.  Rhiannon nodded, her body tingling in the places her mates were touching her.  Everything had stayed above the waist at that point and she got nervous for a split second when Caleb knelt down behind her.

 

“It’s okay Rhia,” Caleb cooed, dragging his hands down the outside of her thighs, careful to not touch her in more intimate places.  She couldn’t help the burning in her cheeks when his warm breath fanned over the sensitive skin of her lower back.

 

“Right here?” Caleb asked, brushing his fingers to the right of her spine.  She knew there was a dimple there, something Leeloo had been fascinated with when they had been laying out in their bathing suits that past summer.  It shouldn’t have surprised her that Caleb would want to mark her there. The mere fact that they were giving her their bites in places that only they would see had her near tears.

 

“Rhee?  Hey, what’s wrong?” Leeloo said, thumbs brushing along her warm cheeks.

 

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong.  I didn’t even need to ask,” Rhiannon sniffled, only slightly embarrassed as the tears started to spill down her cheeks.  There was a kiss pressed against her back and she held her breath just as Caleb bit her. Little bursts of color exploded behind her eyelids and she mewled, her head falling down against Leeloo’s shoulder.  She was wrapped in their warmth again and she let them hold her tightly between them, knowing she didn’t have anything to be scared of. Not while they were there.

* * *

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

 

* * *

  
  


Henry glanced around the compound with a soft smile on his face.  It was the second night of the run and much like always, the majority of the pack decided to stay and enjoy each other’s company rather going out to run.  Henry was one of them of course. There were so many he rarely got to see on a daily basis now.

 

One of which still hadn’t even shown up yet.  It left an ache in his chest that he didn’t understand but he missed her.  

 

“Ow!  What the hell man,” Henry grumbled, snatching out his arm to punch Oz back.  His cousin just grinned stupidly at him before sinking down at the picnic table with him.

 

“You seen our cousin anywhere?” Oz asked.  Henry made a face.

 

“Um, which one?  We have...a lot,” he laughed shaking his head.  

 

Oz snorted, “Our soon to be fearless leader.”

 

“Ah, no.  I’m sure her, Rhia, and Caleb are together though.  Did speak with her for a second before the party started.  She’s well aware of Brady and wants to kick his ass even more now,” Henry sighed, running a hand down his face.  They usually never had this much drama at the compound. Well, not for years anyway. He didn’t remember much, like Oz and the other children who had been kidnapped, his memory of that night was very vague.  Only Leeloo and Rhiannon seemed to be the only ones who could recall it all. From the looks on their faces, Henry was grateful he didn’t. 

 

Usually, he stayed away from Brady and pretty much the other orphans.  It wasn’t exactly intentional, he just had other friends and family to occupy the majority of his time.  Brady though, seeing him near Jericho like that had sent his nerves on overdrive. They were all protective of each other, they were family but Jer was one of the more gentle ones.  And not all because he was one of the youngest. He was quiet, shy, timid at best. Brady standing close, saying whatever it was he was saying didn’t sit right with him. 

 

Oz was nodding when he glanced back up at him, “I don’t doubt that.  It’s a universal rule that you don’t mess with one’s siblings. Guess Brady will have to learn the hard way,” he chuckled.  Henry grinned. Their parents would never let them challenge each other. No matter how much Brady demanded it, that would not be tolerated.  Not until they were eighteen at least. 

 

Things were quiet between them for a few minutes when there was a commotion near the parking lot.  He perked up and felt the heat rise up in his cheeks when the familiar black Camaro came to a stop.

 

“Oooooh, man!  You still harboring that stupid crush of yours?” Oz teased.  Henry blushed even more and punched him in the arm.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Dude, it’s okay.  I mean...she’s...okay, if you like that snobby attitude, the holier than thou bullshit,” Oz said dismissively.  

 

“I said shut up Oz,” Henry grumbled.  He tried to not look over now that his cousin was watching him but he couldn't help it.  Michael, Tessa, and Willa were finally here. 

 

Before he could realize what was happening, Oz had a grip on his arm, yanking him towards the parking lot.  He tried to fight him off but it was no use. When Oz set his mind on something there was no way in getting him to stop.

 

“Oz-”

 

“Willa!  Hey!” Oz shouted with an exaggerated wave before shoving Henry forward, making him trip and nearly fall on his face.  He was going to kick his cousin’s ass later. 

 

“Hi guys,” a girlish giggle followed.  The sound of this sent tingles down his skin and he swallowed hard as he finally got a closer glimpse.  Willa was beautiful. Her dark hair was cut up to just above her shoulders with it’s usual curls that Henry always had to fight the urge to play with.  Though this time, the top strands of her hair were dyed now, an array of sea green and dark blues. Her dark hazel eyes that shifted between dark brown and green were a deep moss, Henry’s favorite.  

 

“H-How uh, how are you?” Henry asked, his nerves stuttering his words.  Thankfully Oz slinked away but there were so many others around him, it was hard to keep his voice steady.

 

Willa shrugged, her eyes shifting to look at her parents before settling back on him, “I’m okay.  Haven’t seen you in a while Henry, how are you?” she asked. It was so formal, the sound of her voice flat.  He frowned a little but before he could pull her away, she was suddenly surrounded by her cousins. The twins Tibby and Tommy nearly tackled her to the ground while Selene and Aine waited patiently for their turn to hug her.  Henry swallowed hard, backing away a bit until those hazel eyes settled on him again, a soft smile gracing her lips that seemed to calm his nerves.

  
  


* * *

 

Castiel waited for the kids to greet each other before he turned his hard gaze at his eldest brother.  He should be used to this. Michael went through phases where he’d be a constant in his their lives, always there and present.  And then, months without any contact. Michael was still a dutiful husband, a good father. After learning the hard way all those years ago just how badly he was treating his family.

 

“Castiel, it is so good to see you brother,” Michael said formally, grasping at Castiel’s forearm before engulfing him in a hug.  Castiel returned the embrace, a true smile lifting his lips as they pulled away. He missed his brother something awful but still, him being absent left him a little raw.

 

“Likewise Michael,” he said curtly.  The tone of his voice didn’t go unnoticed and Michael frowned a little.

 

“Can we speak, alone?” Castiel asked gesturing away from the group.  Michael gave him a nod and they stepped across the lot until they were a good distance from the others.

 

“What is it now Castiel?” Michael asked, his tone a slight exasperated as well as trying to be teasing.  Castiel frowned at him.

 

“You know exactly what Michael.  Yesterday was a big day, why weren’t you here?” he hissed out.  Michael rolled his eyes a little and that only served to irritate Castiel more.

 

“Listen Castiel, I understand that yesterday was important but Rhiannon is not my kin-”

 

“She is your niece's mate!” 

 

“Yes, she is.  But I had business to attend to, our finances-”

 

“Are in perfect order, thanks to you.  And I will always be grateful that you took up our father’s work so diligently.  But Michael, we are hardly in the position we were in ten years ago. We have money.  The land is finally paid off and safe as well as half of our clubs and safe houses are.  We even have enough to start helping those in our allied states. So unless there is something you haven’t been sharing with me, that is no reason for you to miss last night,” Castiel argued, arms crossing over his chest.  Michael sighed heavily and shook his head.

 

“I always seem to disappoint you brother,” Michael said.

 

“And you always seem to find some excuse or other to not be present.  I thought we were over this Michael. What you don’t seem to realize is that it wasn’t just about Rhiannon’s birthday.  She will be your next Anamchara someday. Once Dean and I retire, it will be Leeloo, Rhiannon, and Caleb who take over. You not being here to support her was an insult,” Castiel said through clenched teeth.  Leeloo had looked so disappointed when she didn’t see Michael there in the crowd, or her cousin Willa. They were the only ones who hadn’t shown and  _ everyone _ noticed.  

 

“Michael, even Rowena was here.  She has absolutely no ties to the girl or Leeloo.  None.  Except for Claire who is an adult and could have come just by herself.  But she was here. As were the leopards. You think your absence goes unnoticed but you couldn't be more wrong,” Castiel said huffing out an annoyed breath.

 

Michael looked down at his hands, drawing in a deep breath to let out slowly, “I will apologize to them once I see them.  I promise Castiel.”

 

Castiel wanted to argue, to say that it wasn’t good enough.  That it didn’t excuse Michael’s absence for all the other events in their lives as well over the years.  He didn’t though. The weekend was still going on and they were still celebrating. He wouldn’t allow for this to take away from it.

 

“Alright.  Let’s rejoin the others,” he said softly.  Michael gave him a nod and Castiel watched his older brother hurry off to go back to his mate’s side.

 

* * *

  
  


Leeloo walked back into the clearing hand in hand with Caleb and Rhiannon.  The three of them pulling on the clothes they had stowed away earlier yesterday so that Rhiannon wouldn’t feel uncomfortable around the others.  Nudity was a part of their lives. They grew up around the others in some form of undress that it was just...normal. But Rhiannon never liked being the center of attention and this weekend was about her so Leeloo didn’t even argue when she had quietly asked for them to get dressed before joining the others.  

 

Rhiannon had opted for one of her simple summer dresses that Leeloo adored, a soft pale pink that looked amazing against her porcelain skin.  Her long blonde hair was a mess but Rhiannon let it down for once. Leeloo couldn’t stand her own long strands being in her face anymore and shoved it up into a bun, using a stick to stab through it.  Caleb had barked out a laugh, teasingly saying he was glad to be a dude for once. Caleb was wearing only a pair of faded blue jeans that neither of the girls could stop staring at. 

 

What could she say, Caleb had a very nice ass.

 

For herself, a baggy shirt and some loose fitting jeans were pulled on and she was good to go.  They were welcomed back with shouts and howls, their cousins and other members of their family rushing to greet them.  Leeloo was hugging Oz tightly when he snickered in her ear.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“Oh, nothing.  Just missed Henry pissing all over himself cause Willa’s here,” he grinned.  Leeloo’s eyes widened. They’d finally come? A day late? Her face scrunched up into annoyance as she sought them out.  Sure enough, Michael and Tessa were standing near one of the bonfires speaking with a terse looking Keelie. 

 

“Where’s Willa?” Leeloo asked.  Oz shrugged, turning to go back to his plate of food no doubt. 

 

“Everything okay?” Rhiannon asked.  Leeloo instantly nodded, leaning up to kiss her mate on the cheek.

 

“Yes.  Get some food sweetheart,” she said.  Rhiannon quirked a brow at her but thankfully Caleb distracted her with a plate full of fresh veggies and a small portion of meat.  Rhiannon’s stomach growled loudly that had a laugh bubbling out of all of them. Caleb guided her to one of the picnic tables as Leeloo went seeking out her cousin.  

 

She found Willa sitting on one of the wood fences that caged in some of their horses who were out grazing in the tall grass.  Leeloo chewed on her lip as she crept closer.

 

“You don’t have to try and be sneaky,” Willa said.  Leeloo shook her head and closed the distance, her arms raising to rest on the railing.

 

“About time you guys showed up,” Leeloo said, unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice.  Willa shrugged.

 

“Didn’t have much of a choice.  Not like I’m old enough to drive or get myself out here,” she spat out.  Leeloo frowned. Her cousin sounded miserable, always did when they finally got to see her.  It always made her wonder if Michael and Tessa kept Willa away from them on purpose.

 

“I know...I’m sorry,” Leeloo said.  Willa shrugged again, her face raising to look up at the darkening sky.

 

“Not your fault.  Not mine either,” she whispered.

 

“No, it’s not.  Will, have you tried asking-”

 

“Not this again Lee.  I tried, they said no.  End of story so drop it,” Willa hissed.  Leeloo flinched and then sighed. It was an old argument, one they’d been having for what felt like years.

 

“Maybe my dad can talk to yours, it’s not fair that you’re kept away-”

 

“I said drop it Leeloo,” Willa said and then practically launched herself off the post.  Without another word, Willa stormed off. Leeloo dropped her head onto her arms and tried to control the swarm of emotions going through her.

 

* * *

  
  


Claire glanced down at her phone again, her grin widening at the surge of messages she found.

 

_ Message Received:   _ Be safe.

_ Message Received:   _ It’s only been a day.

_ Message Received:   _ I miss you already.

_ Message Received:  _  When are you coming home again?

_ Message Received:  _  Can I visit?

 

The last one had Claire’s breathing hitch.  It was something she had recently learned about her new girlfriend that both excited and scared the shit out of her.  She hadn’t meant to but had been thinking about Claire and suddenly popped into Claire’s dream last night. It was like they were actually together and she could feel her girlfriend’s hands on her.

 

_ Dreamwalker _ .

 

The term was completely foreign to Claire.  Maybe she was naive but for the longest time, she hadn’t even known there were other creatures out there besides wolves, leopards, and foxes.  Not until they started to show up begging for her Uncle’s alliance. The most surprising had been Abner. Seeing a man so gentle and soft-spoken shift into something so huge had been amazing.  Running with the bears that night would forever be burned in her mind.

 

This though was a whole new level.  They weren’t creatures, they were a clan of something otherworldly.  She wanted to ask her Aunt Keelie about them, maybe she had heard of them but Claire had been sworn to secrecy.  It was terrifying and exciting though sometimes she missed the uncomplicated mess that had been her relationship with Phillip.  He had been good to her, sweet and doting. But he would never understand why she had to leave every month for three days or why when family called, she ran.  He didn’t have family, the ones he did he’d never been close to. She had wanted to tell him about her other life, Rowena advised her not to though. It would be dangerous.  

 

Arizona was not Oregon.  The people didn’t know about the Leopards that resided there and Rowena wanted it kept that way.

 

_ Message Sent:  _ Sure.  Just...maybe a little bit more warning next time?

_ Message Received:  _ I will try.

_ Message Received:   _ Can’t promise though.

_ Message Sent:  _ I’ll let you know when I’m asleep, this time I’ll get a room for myself.

_ Message Sent:  _ Don’t want to risk my cousins hearing me moan again lol. 

_ Message Received:  _ Sorry not sorry.  That was amazing though.

 

Claire blushed so deep it made her skin hurt.  It had been amazing. They were intimate for the first time right before she left.  So she knew how it felt to have her girlfriend between her legs. And in the dream, the sensations it brought her was no different, if anything it had been magnified.

 

It had come so unexpectedly she woke up that morning crying out her girlfriend’s name.  Her poor cousin Selene had asked if she was okay and if it had been a nightmare. Claire had never wanted more than to stab herself in the face in that moment.  

 

_ Message Sent:  _ I bet you jerk.  Still though, I’m going either into the woods to sleep or getting a cabin.

_ Message Received:   _ Looking forward to it.

 

Claire smirked.  Kaia was going to be the death of her.

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am well aware that...too many of my wolves are related to each other! Lmao. Just so we are clear, Henry and Willa are NOT blood-related. They are some weird second cousin thing or whatever that is. I never understood that whole, third uncle twice removed stuff. Anyway, I have thought about this until I had a migraine and even talked with my writing partner until SHE had a migraine too lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> So, though the two share the same cousins, they in themselves are NOT blood-related.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Will be a shortish one lol.
> 
>  
> 
> So sorry for the lack of updates guys BUT I have the next 6-7 chapters planned out...just have to write them now lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> And because I’m obsessed with Tom Payne, he’s my inspiration for Pogue. Not even gonna say sorry for that one lmao!

* * *

  
  
Kenton strummed at the guitar in his lap, humming softly as the others chatted and danced around him.  It was his birthday and though it wasn’t the grand affair that Rhiannon’s had been, it was perfect. He didn’t want something huge anyway.  The entire pack or their other friends didn’t show up and it was mostly just the people he was close to. Which was just fine. The older he got, the more he seemed to pull away and where his mothers were a little worried about him, his friends understood and never once made him feel less.

 

Though, there were some days he wondered if he’d been born off.  He was the oldest of the pups and was one of the last to learn how to shift.  Everyone around him seemed to already be pairing off but the idea of that left a weird taste in his mouth.

 

“Happy birthday Ken.”

 

Kenton looked up and instantly blushed.  Pogue stood in front of him with that crooked grin of his and moved to sit next to him.  His long chestnut hair flowed freely past his shoulders and Kenton’s chest squeezed at the sight of it.  Maybe the thought of pairing up didn’t gross him out completely. Pogue was one of the several orphans the pack had adopted from the overthrown packs, Texas being the one his new friend came from.  He was only a year younger than Kenton and probably one of the sweetest people he’d ever met. And he was older than Brady which made what that kid was doing even shittier.

 

“Thanks.  You having fun?” Kenton asked softly.  Pogue smiled up at him and nodded. Besides Leeloo and Mason, Kenton had never seen eyes so mixed with blue and green before.  He couldn't help himself from staring and more than once was caught not listening to what Pogue was trying to say. Thankfully though, he never teased Kenton about it, just smiled and ducked his face down.

 

“Mmhmm, are you?”

 

“Yeah, this is exactly how I wanted it,” Kenton said softly, glancing up over at Leeloo to find her twirling her little brother Jericho around.

 

“That’s good.  The birthday boy should be happy on his special day,” Pogue said.  

 

“Pogue, will you show me those moves again please?” Tommy asked, jumping up and down on his toes.  Pogue laughed softly and nodded, giving Kenton a subtle wink before he was being pulled away. Kenton watched him go and felt that nervous flutter in his chest again.  

 

There was a tingle on the back of his neck, knowing exactly who was behind him before he caught her scent or had to look.  Leeloo plopped down next to him and bumped his shoulder.

 

“I see you and Pogue are getting along,” she said with a wide grin.  Kenton flushed and playfully pushed her back.

 

“He’s nice-”

 

“And totally gone on you.”

 

“No, he’s just being sweet,” Kenton said quickly.  Leeloo snorted.

 

“He is sweet, I’ll give ya that.  I’m glad his parent's influence didn’t mess with him as Brady’s did.  Anyway, that’s beside the point. He likes you, Ken. I totally think you two should go on a date or something,” she said softly to which Kenton was thankful.  

 

“I-I don’t know.  I mean, I like him.  I do. Just, I don’t think it would go anywhere,” he said and ducked his face down in embarrassment.  He was eighteen now and had no _experience_ to his name.  Not even a kiss.  Some days it made him sad, more so wistful while others it had him relieved that he didn’t have to worry about things like that.  It wasn’t normal. Not to their kind at least. They thrived on affection, touch and yet Kenton found himself withdrawing from the puppy piles more often than not.

 

Leeloo sat there for a moment, probably lost in thought.  He continued to strum at his guitar but her voice stopped him.  It was so quiet he barely heard it.

 

“What do you mean Ken?”

 

Kenton sighed and hugged the instrument to his chest as he looked out on the others.  Rhiannon was snuggled up to Caleb as they spoke with her sisters. Oz was sitting on another picnic bench a few feet away texting away on his phone.  Kenton knew he was talking to May Sunder. Then his eyes fell on Pogue. He was showing some of his kickboxing moves to not only Tommy but Jericho had joined in as well.  

 

“I’m not like the rest of you,” he said softly.  Leeloo touched at Kenton’s arm and he sighed softly, hanging his head down, “What does this mean for me?  Am I...defective somehow?”

 

“Ken no!  Gods no,” Leeloo hissed, her head whipping around before moving to stand in front of him, “You are not defective, Kenton.  You’re just different but that doesn’t change a damn thing. You’re still family, one of us.”

 

Kenton swallowed hard and took up the hand she was offering out to him.  Their fingers tightened around each other and he found it a touch easier to breathe.  The weight on his chest loosening up a bit.

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me-”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you Kenton.  Absolutely nothing. The Gods’ made you this way for a reason.  We just haven’t figured that part out yet is all,” she argued. Kenton looked up into her eyes and smiled.  There were times where he felt so alone, that he couldn’t connect with any of his pack mates and then Leeloo would come along, washing away all his insecurities.  She truly was one of his best friends. He grabbed her hand again and squeezed.

 

“Thanks, Lu,” he whispered.

 

Leeloo smiled softly, “You know, you’re the only one who calls me that,” she said with a crooked grin.  Kenton chuckled, shaking his head. Leeloo laughed as well, “So what exactly do you think is wrong with you?”

 

Kenton shrugged, his eyes finding Pogue’s across the way.  The other boy’s head perked up as if he felt Kenton looking and they shared a smile, “I know I like him.  I know I have feelings for him but other than that...there’s nothing. I’m not _physically_ attracted to him,” he explained softly.  Leeloo searched his face and nodded slowly, her head turning a bit.  He followed her gaze over to Rhiannon and Caleb. The two of them were close, arms wrapped around each other and smiling softly as they engaged in a conversation with Oz.

 

“When I look at them...I know I love them.  I love their personalities but I also feel this ache in my gut.  There will be times when Rhiannon smiles or Caleb will say something that makes the ache stronger,” she said and then looked back up at him.

 

“I don’t have that.”

 

Leeloo hummed, “You know, you should talk to your mom Charlie about it-”

 

“No, no.  I don’t want to be a disappointment to her,” Kenton quickly explained.  He was an Alpha and Pogue was an Omega. Never once did he have the typical urge most Alphas had around Omegas.  Pogue smelled amazing, like bursts of oranges but that was it. Ever since he presented Kenton didn’t remember having a rut either.  It was something he never said out loud or told his mothers about.

 

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed heavily.

 

“Ken, Charlie, and Anna won’t be disappointed in you.  You know, this isn’t the first I’ve heard of something like this.  I can’t remember exactly what it’s called but it’s not a disease or something wrong with you.  It’s just something that you identify as. Like we do with Alpha, Beta, Omega and so on. You just have an extra word to yours,” Leeloo said.

 

“Like High Queen Alpha Leeloo Winchester?” Kenton teased.  It pleased him to no end as Leeloo flushed a dark red.

 

“Y-Yeah, something like that,” she said nervously.  Kenton grinned and squeezed her fingers.

 

“Does that make you nervous?”

 

“You know, switching the topic isn’t going to work but yes, I’m nervous.  Being Conri is one thing...but taking my pop’s position as High Alpha? That scares the shit out of me,” she said.  Kenton bit his lip and looked out over their group. He knew without a doubt Leeloo would be a wonderful leader. She already was and only sixteen at that.  Kenton couldn’t wait to see what she would truly be capable of once she came into full power.

 

“I-We have all the faith in you Lu,” Kenton whispered.  Leeloo stared up at him and her smile returned. She gave him a nod and got up from the table.

 

“Thanks, Ken.  Now, go talk to your mom,” she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek before she was off to rejoin her mates.  Kenton watched her for a moment and found himself smiling.

 

* * *

  


Castiel drank his tea slowly.  The heat of it leaving goosebumps as the cold grass tickled his bare feet.  He’d just left Kenton’s party to search out his sister. It wasn’t hard to find her these days.  Usually either in the greenhouse or with his daughter Aine. He walked past the growing herbs and veggies of their abundant garden and opened the greenhouse.  

 

Keelie sat at her station, eyes glued to her laptop as she typed something.  Her books, along with their father’s were everywhere. There must be something new she was working on.  Without a word she looked up and smiled at him, graciously taking the other teacup in Castiel’s hand. She took a sip and hummed, setting it down on the table next to her.

 

“What do I owe this pleasure Twin?” she asked, lowering the laptop to push it away from her.  Castiel sat down on the stool across from her, elbows leaning up on the table.

 

“Can’t I just want to see my sister?” he asked.  Keelie huffed out a laugh as she brought the cup back up to her lips.  

 

“Of course but I get the feeling now isn’t one of those times,” she said with a quirked brow.  Castiel nodded, the flutter of nerves in his belly going a bit crazy. There was a warm hand on his and he sighed.

 

“Dean wants another baby,” Castiel said, quickly looking up to gauge his sister’s reaction.  She barely flinched.

 

“Okay, and?  The bigger question here is, do  _you_ want another baby?” she countered.  Castiel groaned, hands rubbing at his eyes and then down his face.  He’d been going over and over this in his head. Before Kenton’s party, they’d had a small conversation about it but it was enough to keep his mind completely distracted with the thought.

 

“Don’t get me wrong Cas but didn’t you both agree that five was your limit?” She asked.

 

Castiel shook his head, “No.  I made that decision, he just went along with it, saying that it was my body and ultimately my choice.”

 

“Which is the truth.  He can want another baby all he wants but he’s not the one going through it.  They will always want another one Castiel. It’s in their nature and it isn’t necessarily bad,” she said.  Castiel looked up at her and frowned.

 

“I know but is it selfish of me to deny him?  I mean you didn’t want another one but Brent came along,” Castiel said and knew the instant he said it that it was a mistake.  Keelie’s eyes grew cold and she pushed out of her stool.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry I shouldn’t-”

 

Keelie silenced him with a look and she shook her head, “You’re right.  I didn’t want another pup. Not with how I was. I could barely hold onto myself let alone trying to be a good mother and mate.  Do you know how hard it was...how much it hurt to hear your pup screaming in the next room while you’re on the floor having convulsions because the visions are too strong?”  she asked through clenched teeth. Castiel swallowed hard and shook his head.

 

“Of course not.  And I’m not saying this to make you feel guilty Castiel.  I’m truly not. But me not wanting another child had nothing to do with anything other than I just couldn’t,” she said and returned back to her seat, “Then I was given this gift of a second chance, I knew not to waste it.  So when Garth told me that he wanted another pup, I did too.”

 

Castiel nodded, their hands finding each other again and squeezing.  The things his sister had gone through still left him with nightmares and he’d barely gotten a taste of it.  She’d blocked him out and kept the wall up so tightly, he never got the chance to take some of the weight she was carrying.  There were times like right then, he felt like a horrible brother. Selfish, self-righteous, and sometimes even egotistical.  Everything wasn’t about him.

 

“Twin, I’m gonna need you to stop, right there,” Keelie scolded.  Castiel frowned at her and then the color drained from his face. He hadn’t been aware he was broadcasting all of this to her and the tea along with lunch swirled dangerously in his stomach.

 

“Keelie, I’m so sorry,” he said quickly.  Keelie rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm.

 

“Twin, if I felt like you were being any of those ridiculous words...I would have taken you down years ago.  You, my sweet brother, are anything but that. You work your ass off for this pack. To the point of exhaustion.  Yet still find time to love your children, spend equal time for all five of them and make sure your mate is taken care of as well,” she said and then laughed, her eyes rolling again but this time Castiel knew it was to keep the tears at bay.

 

“You two have no idea what you’ve done.  How you’ve changed the entire nature of our pack and all the ones around us.  Yeah, we take care of each other but before, it was pack. Pack business comes first.  Now, it’s family. Do you know how many times you’ve dropped everything in a rush to get to your pups?  Or to help out another family? How many phone calls Gabriel has had to redirect or rescheduled because of this?”

 

Castiel blanched a little and shook his head.  Taking care of his pups or anyone in his family was just in his nature.  Business and responsibilities always came second. Well, now they did. The more he thought about it, the more Keelie’s words resonated in him.  When had that changed? He remembered being in the woods with Dean and his mate asking him if they could just be them for a day.  No responsibility.  It had been right after his heat too.

 

Now, his pups and Dean came first.  Then everything else. He tried to feel guilty about it, that maybe the other pack leaders would look down on him but as he looked at his sister’s smiling face, he knew it wasn’t true.

 

“Like I said Twin, you and Dean have changed the very nature of what we stand for.  First, it was the fight to free the Omegas. When that war was finally over, you two rose up and showed everyone how it should be done.  And the packs are absolutely flourishing with it Twin. Pups are being born at a faster rate than ever imaginable and to loving pairs, ones who chose each other out of love rather than circumstance or being forced.  You and Dean gave us that.”

 

“So, you’re not selfish.  Or self-indulgent or whatever else you came up with.  Your children are living proof of it. Don’t believe me, ask them.  But in the end, you need to ask yourself if having another one is something _you_ want.”

 

Castiel brushed away the tears that had fallen and laughed softly with his sister, “You sure you’re still not a Shaman?” he asked.  Keelie laughed, her head tilting back with it.

 

“Oh, I’m pretty positive.  Though, I have a feeling a little piece is still in there.  Now, c’mere, let me show you what I’ve been working on,” she said with a little grin.

 

* * *

  


Dean crossed the compound, a tug of dread hanging down in his chest.  This conversation was long overdue but he had promised Castiel that he would take care of it.  After the last incident with Jericho, Brady had put on strict supervision and extra chores. He was to go to his lessons, then chores, then straight back home.

 

He knocked on the door and smiled when Nancy’s face appeared, “Hey Dean, he’s in his room,” she said, moving out of the way for Dean to enter.  He nodded to her and then raised a hand to wave at Kevin who seemed to buried in some kind of work. Then again Dean was never really sure what Kevin did.  He knew their records were immaculate and that the Beta had a pretty detailed history of their pack. Dean had looked over it a few years back and had been incredibly impressed by it.

 

“How are you guys?” Dean asked.  Nancy shrugged, leading the way to the kitchen.  She offered him some coffee to which he declined.

 

“Brady’s been quiet.  Does what he’s told but it’s like there’s nothing there.  I’m not sure what more Kevin and I can do for him,” she said softly.  Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with a nod.

 

“I was afraid of that.  I’ll talk to him. I think it’s time he knows-”

 

“Dean, we agreed that he’d be much older before he learned about his parents,” Nancy hissed out.  In the corner of his eye, Kevin’s head perked up. He got up from the table and joined them in the kitchen.

 

“Do you really think it’s necessary?” he asked.  Dean nodded.

 

“Yeah.  I thought with you two adopting him a year ago, things would get better but if anything, he’s growing worse.  I’m against sending him off to another pack and so is Castiel. I have to get to the bottom of this before someone actually gets hurt and I’ll be damned if it’s one of my own pups,” Dean said.  The two of them nodded sadly and Dean patted them both on the shoulders before he made his way down the hall to Brady’s bedroom.

 

There was no sound coming from the room.  No music, no TV, nothing. In his own home, his boys always had some kind of noise going on.  Hell, even the girls did too. He knocked on the door and waited. When no response came, Dean gently pushed it opened.  One thing he hadn’t expected to find was how immaculately clean Brady’s room was. The second was the kid sitting in his window seat, staring out through the glass.

 

“Brady?” he called out.  The kid didn’t even flinch, just turned steely blue eyes his way and then they were back on the window.  Dean sighed and entered the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Dean flinched at the harshness of the boy’s tone, how angry it was.  Dean grabbed at the computer chair and sunk down in it, “We need to talk.”

 

“I said I was sorry,” Brady spat, his eyes flicking to Dean for a split second.

 

“Well, kiddo, it’s not good enough.  I was going to give you some time but even with this punishment, I don’t think it’s working.  You’re still going to act out and I need to know what’s going on with you,” Dean said softly.

 

Brady rolled his eyes and glared at him, “I’m forced to be in the same pack who murdered my parents and now in the same room with the one who ripped out my dad’s throat.  How the fuck else am I supposed to feel?”

 

Dean jerked back and blinked.  Damn. This kid had absolutely no clue.  Dean rubbed at his face and leaned down to rest his elbows on his knees, “And you have every right to act out.  If I was in the same position, I’d probably kill the guy who did it,” he said. Brady’s eyes narrowed but Dean quickly stopped whatever he was about to say.

 

“But, you don’t know the whole story, Brady.  About your parents-”

 

“And how am I supposed to trust you!  What if you’re lying just to make me feel better!” Brady all but screamed, his voice breaking here and there.  It reminded Dean of just how young Brady really was. He let Brady pace around the room, waiting for the kid to get tired, which he did and slumped back down in his window seat.

 

“Why would I have any reason to lie?  If I had truly murdered your parents, why would we keep you here?  Feed you, house you, teach you. Think about it Brady, if I killed your parents for no reason, what use would I have for you?”

 

Brady stared at him for a long time before seeming to deflate, “Fine, tell me.”

 

Dean sighed and moved the chair closer, “Did you know your mother was an Omega?” he asked.  Brady’s eyes widened and shook his head, “She was. Her name was Kyra and she had once belonged to a pack in Virginia before Uriel took over in those areas.  She was captured and enslaved, like all the Omegas he found. Your father was one of Uriel’s soldiers,” he said. Brady was trembling his eyes already wet with tears as his fingers gripped at the seat.

 

“Your mother wasn’t one of the lucky ones.  She was badly hurt when she finally got to your father.  And he was just as horrible as the others, if not worse. She was still imprisoned by him when we found her,” Dean explained, his own chest tight at remembering when they had walked into that tent.  He thought finding Andy had been horrible. Kyra had been in the same way but her “Alpha” had liked to share.

 

“It was her wish that we take you away and execute your father.  She didn’t want you around his influence. Kyra died in Castiel’s arms after we promised her that you would be taken care of.”

 

Brady was up again, pacing his bedroom as the room filled with his sobs.  He began to pull at his hair and Dean quickly shot up to stop him. The boy snarled, shouted, and started to try and hit Dean against his chest.  Dean let him for a few minutes before yanking him into a hug. Brady tried to fight him but stopped once he grew too exhausted. He cried against Dean’s shirt and he moved them back over to the window seat.  Brady sniffled, his head against Dean’s shoulder.

 

“I-I didn’t know….how-how could he have done that to her?” Brady whined.  Dean swallowed hard and rubbed at Brady’s shoulder.

 

“Those Alphas...they were born and brainwashed to believe that was the only way to live.  Even if Kyra hadn’t asked for us to end his life, he wouldn’t have wanted to convert to our ways.  A way of love and acceptance...of equality. That was why he was put down, along with the others. There is no room in our world for their kind of hate.  We’re hoping you’re not going to go down that road,” Dean said. Brady flinched and quickly sat up, his eyes red and puffy from his crying.

 

“I won’t, I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry for everything.  I just...I _hated_ you.  I hated that they had their parents and I had nothing,” Brady said, a hiccup rocking his body.  Dean smiled sadly and tousled the kid’s hair.

 

“I know.  Believe me, I understand.  But I’m hoping now that you know the truth, things will change and you can finally put this to rest.”

 

Brady swallowed and nodded, “Did she get a funeral at least?” he asked.  Dean blew out a breath and nodded.

 

“There were many Omegas who lost their lives once we saved them.  Being so overwhelmed with being safe and knowing they were free...many of them just let go.  We brought them here. There’s a small memorial for them that I can take you to go see.”

 

“Please?”

 

“Now?”

 

“Yes,” Brady said.  Dean nodded and lead the way out of the house.  He was surprised but pleased when Brady actually hugged Nancy and then Kevin, letting them know where they were going.  They took one of the golf carts to the clearing where they got out and walked the rest o the way. There were now two paths leading out of their ceremonial space.  One leading to the Pits and the new one went to the memorial.. It was clean and easy to see but for those only wishing to pay their respects.

 

The path led to a circle of trees and in the space between was a gazebo with river stone steps.  They walked up slowly, a tray of fresh flowers to the right of the entrance. Brady grabbed up a purple one and stepped in.  There was a bench that followed the circle of the gazebo and in the middle was a stone plaque with the names of all the Omegas who had been lost in the effort to free them.  

 

“Kyra Conners,” Brady read off softly, his fingers shaking as he traced the etched name in the stone, “I barely remember her.”

 

Dean swallowed hard as he sat down on the bench, hands folded between his knees.

 

“She loved you.  Very much. You were all she could speak of after she told us what happened to her.  She passed with a smile on her face, knowing you were safe,” Dean explained softly. There was a rustle of leaves, bringing a scent of rosemary with it.  The pup whined a little and placed the flower on the plaque.

 

“Is it weird...to love someone so much you barely even knew?” Brady asked.  Dean smiled a little and nodded.

 

“No at all kid.  Not at all.”

 

* * *

 


	14. Moon Of Winds

* * *

 

_March ~ Moon of Winds_

  
  


_“Happy birthday to youuuu, happy birthday to youuu.”_

 

Castiel groaned, pushing his head further into his pillow.  There were lips pressing against the back of his neck and he couldn't help but smile.  Dean covered him better than any blanket, making him shiver with delight.

 

“We agreed to not make a big deal of it this year,” Castiel mumbled, tilting his head to the side as Dean continued to shower him with affection.  His legs parted on their own volition and Dean settled right where he belonged.

 

“You agreed on that sweetheart but our pups have other plans,” he chuckled, sucking a mark on Castiel’s shoulder, drawing out another groan.

 

“Besides, it’s your special day and I, as your Alpha mate, must show my precious Omega just how much I cherish him,” Dean teased.  Castiel snorted, bucking up his hips just enough to feel Dean’s erection drag between his cheeks.

 

“Then get down there and get to work,” Castiel said and then gasped when Dean did exactly that.

 

Castiel was sprawled out on the bed, breathing heavily by the time Dean was done ”showering” him with affection, his body tingling from his toes to the tip of his head.  He grunted out in protest when Dean started pulling some flannel pants up his legs.

 

“Whyyyy?” Castiel whined, barely able to lift his head.  Dean just tsked at him, his face appearing over Castiel’s.

 

“You have five pups eagerly waiting to see you and I doubt you want them to see you naked like this,” he grinned, leaning down to press their lips together.  Castiel hummed in response, his arms draping lazily around Dean’s shoulders.

 

Sure enough, not even a minute later there was a soft knock and then the door was being pushed open.  All five of their pups were standing in the doorway, a cake with several candles on the top was held by Leeloo.

 

Castiel laughed, sitting up and gesturing for them to come closer.  They sang him Happy Birthday and curled up around each other to eat the cake.  It was absolutely delicious with real strawberries and a lemon icing.

 

“I wanted it to be a more breakfasty cake,” Leeloo said, blushing a little as Castiel smiled proudly at her.

 

“Oh sweetheart, you did amazingly,” he said, scooping a rather big bite and shoving it into his mouth.  It damn near melted on his tongue and he groaned. Between the seven of them, the cake didn’t stand a chance and soon there were only crumbs left.  Dean picked at them almost sadly and they all giggled at how silly he was.

 

“You’re definitely making mine this year,” Dean groaned, picking up the plate and playfully licking it.  Castiel rolled his eyes fondly and hugged his pups closer to him. They stayed in the bed for a while, each of them telling a story or two of how the day before had gone.  

 

“Alright, just because it’s daddy’s birthday doesn’t mean lessons are canceled,” Dean said after a while and one by one, the pups crawled away to get ready.  Castiel got up as well, pulling on a sweater to join his oldest in the kitchen.

 

“Daddy, I’ll do the dishes!” Leeloo protested but Castiel just shushed her.

 

“I’m going to help.  Besides, there’s something I want to talk to you about,” he said softly.  She gave him a curious look but he held a finger up to his lips. Once Dean got the herd that was their pups out the door for lessons Leeloo turned to him with raised brows.

 

“Should I be worried?” she asked.

 

Castiel snorted, “No.  I just...I need your thoughts on something I’ve been trying to come to a conclusion for,” he said softly.  Leeloo turned off the faucet and turned fully to him.

 

“What is it daddy?” she asked.  Castiel looked into her eyes and found himself smiling.  She was so beautiful, a wonderful mix of both him and Dean that shone so brightly in just her eyes alone.  The green and blue swirled like magic and he loved watching them dance when she was happy or excited.

 

All of their pups were beautiful in their own precious ways.  Leeloo with her leadership, Mason with his fierce need to protect his siblings, Aine with her strength, Selene with her carefree spirit and his baby Jericho, who always tried to comfort.

 

He had everything he ever needed with the family he had now.  Though recently, the ache in his chest steadily began to grow.  He just wasn’t sure if it was solely Dean’s influence.

 

Castiel sighed a little, his arms crossing over his chest, “How would you feel if we had another baby?” he asked, watching her face closely.  There was no change for a mere second before that beautiful smile spread across her lips and those eyes flashed.

 

“Are you serious?  Daddy, that would be awesome!” she laughed, hugging around him.  Castiel squeezed her tightly and kissed her shoulder before she was pulling away, “Are you already-”

 

“No, no.  My heat won’t be here for another couple of months but your Pop’s rut will be much sooner.  He wants another baby,” Castiel explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Leeloo’s eyes narrowed a little as her head tilted to the side.

 

“And what about you?” she asked pointedly.  

 

“I’m still not sure.  I want to make my mate happy but I don’t want it to disrupt what we already have,” he said.  Leeloo’s face softened, her hands reaching out to take his into her own.

 

“Daddy, you can’t think of it that way.  Yeah it’ll change things and yeah maybe the younger ones might get jealous but the more important question is will it make _you_ happy?”

 

“Lee-”

 

“No dad, listen to me.  You’re so busy making sure we’re all happy and loved, and we are!  Maybe this is something deep down that you want but are too scared that it’ll make us feel that we aren’t enough,” she said.  

 

And that was it.  

 

His daughter hit it right on the head and Castiel hadn’t even been prepared for it.  

 

Before he could say anything, his daughter barrelled on, “And that’s such a crock of shi-sorry...Anyway, you wanting another baby isn’t going to cause us to feel that way at all,” she said cupping his face.  Castiel gripped at her wrists and sighed.

 

“We will need to expand the house...again.  Now that will cause some issues,” she grinned at him.  Castiel barked out a laugh and shook his head.

 

“I will keep that under advisement,” he said with a wink.  Leeloo kissed at his cheek and he drew her closer, hugging her tightly.

 

“Do what makes you happy dad, don’t worry about us so much.  And I’ll even talk to them before Pop’s rut, make sure they understand what could happen,” she said.  Castiel swallowed around the growing knot in his throat and nodded, holding his daughter for as long as he was able to.

* * *

 

“Alright, here is a list of this week's homework that will be due on Friday.  No excuses boys,” his mom said, pointing at Oz and Chuckles. The two of them made mock faces of surprise that had Henry snorting.  His two best friends were notorious for not remembering to do the work. They knew the material and always helped out the younger ones including himself when he had an issue but try and get them to do the homework?  

 

Henry closed up his notebook and rose from his seat as did the others.  There was a buzz in his pocket that had flutters go off in his chest. He was hoping it was from a certain person but he was trying very hard to not get his hopes up.

 

“Hey, you comin over to play video games?” Oz asked stepping up to him.  Henry shook his head and glanced over at his mom who was kneeling down next to Brenton.

 

“Nah, gonna get a head start on the homework.  You know, like you guys should be doing?” Henry laughed, playfully punching Oz in the shoulder.  Oz merely shrugged and punched him back.

 

“Yeah, maybe.  See ya later asshat,” Oz smirked.

 

“Whatever, Jerkface,” Henry countered, lifting his hand in a wave to Chuckles.  

 

“It’s okay Brenton, we’ll get you more comfortable with your math tables by the end of the week okay?” he overheard his mom say.  Brenton sighed heavily and nodded, picking up his things to get home. Henry waited for his mom to look at him before stepping closer.

 

“I’ll help him if he needs it,” he offered.  She beamed at him and nodded.

 

“We’ll schedule the two of you to work together okay?  The test isn’t until next week anyway so you’ll do just fine kiddo,” she said.  Brenton perked up a little at that, hugged both of them and then ran out of the room.  Henry chuckled a bit and watched as his mom cleaned up.

 

“You doin okay?” she asked after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Yeah, just wondering if it would be okay if I could go to the mall this weekend?  I’m not sure who else would go but it’ll be a group,” he said.

 

“I don’t see why not.  As long as your homework and chores are done I don’t mind.  Unless your dad has plans that I’m not aware of,” she said with a shrug.  Henry nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed out of the building himself.  

 

It wasn’t until he was in his bedroom that he pulled his cell phone out.  His nine-year-old sister Meeka was across the hall from him and after he peaked in on her to make sure she was doing her own homework he opened up his messages.

 

 _Message from Oz:_ Okay nerd, we’ll be here.  And yeah def we’ll go to the mall this weekend.  Chuckles b-day is in a couple of weeks, gotta get the brat something.

 

 _Message from Leeloo:_ Oh that sounds fun!  You can count us in.

 

 _Message from Kenton:_ I’d like to but I’m doing something already.  Sorry man.

 

Henry read over them all and responded to each one.  The one he’d been hoping for didn’t come until he had hit send to Leeloo’s.  He held his breath and opened, teeth gnawing down on his bottom lip.

 

 _Message from Willa:_ Hey, Henry sorry I didn’t respond earlier.  Public school is no joke and I absolutely hate it.  I don’t know how Quinn likes it so much.

 

Henry sunk down on his bed and thought for a second before replying.

 

 _Message from Henry:_ It’s okay.  Just got out of lessons with my mom myself.  

 _Message from Henry:_ I’m sorry you can’t be here and getting home schooled like the rest of us.  As for Quinn, she’s a strange one I guess haha.

 

 _Message from Willa:_  lol Yeah I guess.

 _Message from Willa:_ So what’s up?

 

 _Message from Henry:_ I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall this weekend?  A bunch of us will be there, it would be nice to see you.

 

Henry hesitated, his thumb hovering over the send button.  He really wanted to hang out with her without everyone else around.  Deep down, he knew if he asked Oz and Chuckles to leave him alone, they’d stop the teasing but Henry didn’t want to deal with it at all.  Asking Willa to hang out with just the two of them though, he didn’t think Willa would come.

 

He held his breath and closed his eyes, letting his thumb tap the screen.

 

* * *

 

“It would be nice to see you,” Willa read allowed and sighed, her phone making a clunk as she tossed it onto her desk.  Yeah, like her parents would allow her to leave the premises even if it was to hang out with her fellow pack mates.

 

She wanted to, she missed everyone so badly but for whatever reason, her parents thought it was best if she grew on her own.  That she didn’t become so dependent on the others. Like it was a bad thing. Neither of them would listen to her, no matter how much she begged to go home.  

 

This house, her bedroom was more of a prison than a home.  She was never comfortable here and her skin always felt like it was crawling.  Not to mention she was home alone more often than not. Her dad constantly in the office while her mother traveled around the country to make sure each of their safe houses was well kept.  

 

Willa understood the importance of their jobs, she did.  What she didn’t understand is why they thought it better for her to be left alone than to stay at the compound.  It was infuriating.

 

She ran her fingers through her hair, the touches of green making her smile bitterly.  She’d done it during a week she’d been alone and her mother had been furious. It turned into an ugly screaming match that her father quickly tried to get in the middle of.  She had hoped he would be on her side. He told her to be quiet, mind her mother and go to her room. She felt so betrayed and refused to talk to either of them until they left the house the next morning.

 

She picked up her phone again and stared at Henry’s message.  Her feelings for him were confusing. She liked him, thought he was cute and sweet.  It was uncertain if there was anything deeper than that.

 

Her fingers began to type out a response when a new message appeared.  Now, that name had butterflies swirling in her stomach.

 

 _Message from Nate:_ Hey, goin to the mall this weekend.  You should come.

 

Willa bit her lip.  Guilt tried to tear through her for wanting to use Henry’s invite as an excuse to secretly meet with Nate.  She pushed it down though and quickly shot back a response to both of them.

 

 _Message to Henry:_ I’m not sure if my mom will say yes but I’ll ask.

 

 _Message to Nate:_ I’ll be there!  ;O)

 

* * *

 

Kenton pushed his phone into his back pocket as he took the steps two at a time to his front door.  He could hear his mom Anna singing in the kitchen, the smile on his face broadening when he caught sight of her dancing as well.  The radio was on one of her favorite stations that played only eighties pop hits and he shook his head.

 

“Hey momma,” he called out.  Anna stilled and beamed at him, gesturing for him to come over.  He set his backpack down on the couch to go through his college registration booklet later and allowed himself to be engulfed in her arms the second he was close enough.

 

“Oh how is my precious boy?” she hummed.  Kenton squeezed her before she let go and sighed.

 

“Good.  Jess helped me out with what I should focus on for college while assigning a butt load of homework to the others,” he laughed.  Anna nodded and danced her way to the oven. Kenton instantly groaned when she pulled out a sheet pan of crescent rolls that he knew just from the scent alone that they were stuffed with cheese and salami.

 

“She was so excited to help you with that, she couldn’t stop talking about it this weekend.  Along with her plans for torturing the others,” Anna grinned and then continued, “I know you usually take care of your own snacks but I went ahead and made your favorite,” she giggled.  Kenton hugged her again as his hand snatched one up. They were still gloriously warm but not too hot to shove the entire thing into his mouth.

 

“Silly,” Anna teased.  She tilted the pan to dump the rest onto a plate and then handed it over to him but not before grabbing one for herself.

 

“Is Ma here?” he asked after scarfing down his third one.  

 

“I believe she’s doing her weekly perimeter check with Garth.  What’s up honey?” she asked, reaching over to turn down the radio.  Kenton shrugged, his focus narrowing down on the treat in his hand. He’d been so confident in what he wanted to ask his mom Charlie but now that there was a wait, it dwindled.  Ever since his birthday and his talk with Leeloo, he’d been working on the courage to bring it up but with it came along a huge wave of nerves. It didn’t matter how much Leeloo tried to reassure him, there was still that lingering fear that there really was something wrong with him.  That he was off more than any of them realized.

 

“Ken?  You know you can talk to me about anything right?” Anna asked, the pretty smile from before turning into a frown.  He sighed and dropped the crescent onto the plate. He took up his mom’s hand and lead her to the kitchen window seat that had a perfect view of the garden.

 

“I’m not sure how to begin,” he said.

 

“Just take a breath and let it out,” Anna said gripping at his hand.  He glanced up at her face and nodded, taking in a slow deep breath and held it until his lungs expanded and then let it out even slower.

 

“I’m not sure what’s wrong with me.  Everyone around me is already pairing up with others like they’re supposed to do after presenting,” Kenton whispered.  

 

Anna squeezed at his fingers and waited until he looked up to say anything, “Honey, there’s nothing wrong with you.  You’ve always been a little different from the others, it’s not necessarily a bad thing,” she said and silenced him with a quick flash of her eyes.

 

“When we found you, we had no idea where you came from or where your birth mother fled to.  It angers me that we may never know but only because you will never know where you came from.  Someone in your bloodline may have had the same issue you had shifting for the first time,” she explained and Kenton swallowed hard.  He’d been thinking about that too a lot lately. What if someone was like him out there? Where they couldn’t shift at the correct age or now, have any kind of physical connection with anyone.  It was aggravating.

 

“I know momma.  I’ve been wondering about it too.  You and Charlie are my real parents though, no matter where I came from.  The Gods wanted you two to have me,” he said and felt the rightness of his statement settle deep in his heart.  Anna teared up a little and nodded, bringing his hand to her lips.

 

“That they did honey,” she said, clearing her throat, “I have a feeling though that your late shifting isn’t the only thing bothering you though.”

 

Kenton shook his head and leaned back against the wall, his eyes flitting over to the garden.  The herbs were blooming in abundance and he loved helping his momma in the evening. All the different scents were always soothing and the hard work settled both him and the constantly pacing wolf within himself.

 

“I’m scared that I’m not going to be able to connect with anyone.  That I’ll never have a mate because I feel like there’s something holding me back,” he finally confessed after a while of sitting there and staring.  His momma was being incredibly patient with him, letting him take his time and gathering his thoughts. He looked back at her and saw a soft, thoughtful expression on her face.

 

“What do you mean?  Connect as in...physically or sexually?” she asked and Kenton knew he was blushing.

 

“Is there a difference?”

 

“Oh Gods, yes,” Anna laughed softly, “You can still find a deep connection with someone and it doesn’t have to be sexual, at all.  Do you remember when...when I was sick?” she asked. Kenton nodded. Gods did he remember. His momma had gone through something so horrible and he’d been terrified that she’d disappear from them, either mentally or all together.  His ma Charlie had been so selfless trying to care for her, thinking of different ways to occupy her mind. The fights that happened between them left him with nightmares when he’d been younger but now, he understood why they happened.  And though it made him sad, he’d been so relieved when somehow, his momma had been healed. She still had moments though but they were so few and far between that it hardly mattered anymore.

 

“I know this may seem a little, to much information or whatever but your momma and me?  We hadn’t been intimate that entire time. I wanted to, to be a good mate but my mental state wouldn’t allow me to.  Charlie was amazing and tried so hard to not show how sexually frustrated she was but in my moments of clarity, I saw it.  We were still connected but just, couldn’t have sex,” she explained. Kenton blinked a few times, his brain becoming a jumble of everything she was saying to him.  Maybe it wasn’t such a far fetched thing. He always just assumed that mates had regular sex and a lot, needing it to keep the bond between them complete.

 

Five years.  His moms hadn’t been intimate from when Anna’s mind shattered to when it miraculously healed.  That was five years if he was remembering correctly. And they’d stayed together, still loved each other and still had an incredible bond.  Kenton’s eyes welled up and quickly covered his face as he started to cry.

 

“Oh, honey, don’t cry.  Come here,” Anna cooed, pulling him closer until he was cradled in her arms.

 

“I thought...I thought I was a freak.  That something was wrong with me that I have absolutely no sexual desire…”

 

Anna stilled and gently pried him off her shoulder to give him a steady look, “You baby boy are _not_ a freak.  That part of you that doesn’t feel that, is the human side of you.  And humans have a word for it. Asexuality,” Anna said.

 

A light bulb switched on in Kenton’s head and he gasped.  He’d heard that word muttered before and it was as if a puzzle piece shifted into place.  The wolf stopped pacing and settled, allowing for Kenton to breathe easier.

 

“You listen to me and listen good mister.  Sexuality is as fluid as water. Wolves don’t care about gender or sexuality but the human part of you does.  There are so many different variations and definitions that it would take years to understand them all. But they are named because they exist and because there are others just...like...you.  You are not alone,” Anna said. Kenton felt himself nod a split second before he was crying again.

 

And that's how Charlie found them.  Snuggled up on the window seat while he slowly calmed down.  He felt her hands on his back and shoulder, making him whine pathetically.

 

“What’s going on here?” Charlie asked, the concern thick in her voice.

 

“Just coming to a realization that Kenton just may be asexual,” Anna explained and Kenton was relieved for it.  Just that one word alone seemed to explain everything and Charlie was scooping him up and hugging him tightly.

 

They snuggled on the window seat for a bit longer until they returned back into the heart of the kitchen, Kenton munching on his newly warmed up crescent rolls.  Charlie had a cup of tea in her hands while Anna worked on making a simple supper of stew and some rolls.

 

“Momma said there were different variations…” Kenton said, breaking the comfortable silence around them.  Charlie nodded and then smiled over at her mate.

 

“Yes.  There are as many identities as there are colors in the rainbow kid.  It’s everlasting and beautiful. And you never know, you may find out later in life that you will sexually connect with someone but it’ll be because you found a deep meaningful relationship with someone,” she explained.  Kenton smiled brightly as a flash of sea-green eyes entered his mind.

 

“Oooh, maybe you already have?” Charlie exclaimed.  Anna dropped her spoon and let out an exaggerated gasp.

 

“I don’t know.  I just know I like him.  So...is there a name for that too?” he asked.  Charlie snickered, nodding her head.

 

“Yes.  Demi-sexual.  It doesn’t matter whichever one you identify with Ken, as long as you feel safe with it.  No one in this family will judge you and if they do, well, if I’m remembering correctly one of your best friends just so happens to be a little badass and soon to be your Conri,” Charlie laughed.

 

Kenton snorted out a laugh and nodded, “Yeah.  I already kinda talked about it with Lee, she didn’t know too much about this either so I can’t wait to talk to her about it.”

 

“Good.  I think it’s about time a few more wrenches were thrown into the boring ‘ol state of normalcy of pack life,” she said with a teasing grin.  Kenton flushed and playfully pushed at her shoulder.

 

It was a couple of hours later he was in his bedroom, feeling more peace then he had in a while.  His college registration completed and just waiting for him to go back to campus to get it all turned in.  He glanced at his phone sitting next to him on the desk and bit his lip.

 

 _Message from Pogue:_ Hey so there’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight.  Wanna hike up the hill a bit and watch them?

 

 _Message to Pogue:_  Are there going to be others going with?

 

 _Message from Pogue:_ ~blush emoji~  No, just us.

 

Kenton blushed himself and couldn’t contain the embarrassing giggle that left his lips.  

 

 _Message to Pogue:_ Count me in.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything Kenton is feeling is exactly the way I felt when I finally learned the word ASexual on tumblr and how relieved I felt that I wasn’t fucking alone. Or a freak. Or “frigid”.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean sat back in his chair, the pen in his hand twirling around a few times as the voices from the chat all began to meld together.  To say he was distracted would be an understatement. Ever since his birthday, Castiel had been acting strangely. Not bad but still made Dean curious.  Then this morning, the vials containing Castiel’s birth control serum were still there. It was something Dean barely paid attention to but for whatever reason, it caught his eyes that morning.  All seven were still there and had been there for over a week. Butterflies wanted to explode in his chest but that was an assumption he was not going to make until he talked to Castiel.

 

There was a nudge at his arm and he sat up, shaking his head.  The screen in front of him would usually have a small camera with each of the pack leaders but now, it only had one.  Amara. She was smiling softly at him with that knowing look in her eyes. Dean huffed out a laugh and shook his head, “My apologies Amara,” he said.

 

“It’s quite alright.  Nothing too important was said during the meeting.  I wanted to stay and ask when you would like to come to visit Maine?”  That had Dean sitting ramrod straight, the excited spur of adrenaline shooting through his veins.  It had been something they’d only discussed a handful of times but now, it seemed to be becoming more of a reality.

 

“Yes, I uh-” Dean started, Sam’s prodding at his side interrupting him.  He looked down at the calendar his brother was holding and grinned, “What about this month?”

 

Amara smiled brightly, “We are eager for this visit Dean, we shall see you in a few weeks,” she said.  Dean nodded back and then the screen went blank.

 

“Holy shit, this is freaking huge man.  No one’s ever gone to Maine,” Sam said, shaking his head as he packed up his stuff.  Dean chewed on his lip and nodded.

 

“We’ll have to start making preparations for it.  I want either you or Gabriel with us when we go. Leeloo will be coming with as well and it’ll be up to her if she wants to bring her mates,” Dean said getting up as well.  Sam gave him a look and Dean quirked up a brow, “What?”

 

“Mates.  As in plural.  That’s gotta be a trip man,” Sam said, leaning up against the desk.  Dean stood up as well and shrugged.

 

“I mean, it’s not the most normal thing to happen in our pack but then again in the past sixteen or whatever years, has anything been fucking normal?” Dean scoffed.  Sam snorted out a laugh and nodded.

 

“Point taken.  Just, they’re so young you know?” Sam said.  Dean leveled him with a look but his brother didn’t even flinch.  Dean shrugged as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

 

“I was young too when I realized Castiel was my mate.  Never got the chance to act out on it though. Between him running away from me and then Poppa Novak’s murder, I’m just grateful it happened it all,” he said.  

 

“I know.  Would have probably been the same for me and Jess if I had known her earlier.  Alright, alright another point to you,” Sam chuckled. 

 

“Honestly, I don’t care how old they are when they find each other.  As long as they are safe, happy, and being smart. Before us, there were no tonics or classes to teach on consent.  Let alone the heat and rut cabins we now have,” Dean said and couldn’t help smiling with pride that once again, something that his mate had changed for their pack.  With so many young ones running around, having them stuck in their own bedrooms while they suffered alone through their heats and ruts was almost cruel. Along with the creation of the Buddies, Castiel had come up with a string of heat and rut cabins.  They were well supplied and heavily guarded, with some of them acting as singles with only a few being specifically for mated pairs. None of the pups had thankfully gone through one yet, save for the poor Omega Meg had found in the woods. At least now, they were well prepared for it.

 

“Just thinking that soon my own kid is going to be going through that boggles my mind.  I want to keep her from it as much as possible but that’s just me being a selfish dick. But, I trust her to be smart about this.  Hell all three of them have a better education about this than any of us ever did,” Dean laughed. 

 

“I know man.  Henry and Meeka are still young, Henry won’t even be presenting for another two years but still, makes me anxious knowing that this is coming for him, for both of them,” Sam said.  He clapped Dean on the shoulder and the two of them nodded at each other before leaving the office. 

 

As soon as the door was opened, the noise of the rest of the house turned up and Dean grimaced.  He hadn’t known that damn near every pup was there and were all shouting about something or other.

 

“What on earth is going on in here?” Dean bellowed.  Every pup froze, their eyes slowly moving to stop on him towering in the doorway.  

 

“We...we’re playing Uncle Dean,” Brenton said softly.  Dean sighed and shook his head, moving closer to kneel down in the middle of them.

 

“Okay, that’s great and all but do ya gotta be so loud about it?  Sheesh, I’d think you were all a bunch of monkeys and not wolves!” Dean laughed, playfully tackling some of the pups to tickle them.

 

* * *

  
  


Amara hung up from the skype chat, her long dark fingernails grazing over the edge of her desk as she stared at the blank screen.  Though everyone was questioning her decisions, Amara knew to have Dean and Castiel in Maine was the right choice. There were so many things she wished to share with them that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to help them once and for all.

 

It had taken far to long for the trust between her and the other packs to feel strong, real.  The fear of them knowing the truth of what was really going on too great to involve any of them.  

 

Toni sat next to her, her eyes wide and unblinking.  Amara could feel the questions burning through their bond and sighed, “We need them,” she said softly.

 

“We’ve always taken care of our own Amara, I don’t understand-”

 

“It’s becoming too much.  There’s...there’s too much at stake now,” Amara whispered, her eyes falling to the growing swell of Toni’s stomach.  Her hand reached out, fingers trembling as she touched the barely-there bump.

 

“I know love but do we really want to involve them?  We’ve been alone in this for so long,” Toni said, her own hand pressing against Amara’s.  Gods she couldn’t wait to feel it kick, to be reassured that it was well and alive inside.  

 

“It’s no longer about wanting it Toni, it’s a must.  Our baby needs to be protected,” she said.

* * *

  
  
  


Mason looked down at his phone and rolled his eyes at the stupid texts that Oz was sending him.  Full of memes meant to make him laugh. Yeah, he chuckled at some but mostly he just skipped through.  

 

His cousins were infuriating but they were still his best friends.  

 

_ Message to Oz:  _ Alright, alright I’m smiling now okay!  And yeah I’ll go with you guys to the mall.

 

He pressed the phone into his back pocket and continued on with his walk.  All his lessons were finished along with his homework and now he was able to be blissfully alone.  The house had been filled with almost every pup and he couldn’t stand being locked up in his room anymore.

 

The trail that ran behind the main house was a long and twisty one, one that led to not only the famous falls everyone in their pack knew about but up one of the taller mountains.  It was by far his favorite and one he took regularly. His Uncle Garth had been the one to take him the first time and now it was something he did nearly every day. 

 

He was just about to start climbing up the first hill when he caught movement.  His first thought was to keep moving to leave whatever it was alone. Then his curiosity got the best of him and found himself going towards it.  He peeked around a tree to find Brady slumped down on a fallen log, a rake sitting at his feet.

 

Everything Brady had ever said to him and what he had found out that was said to his baby brother had anger rising up in him and he turned on his heel to run away.  There was a sharp hiss and a deep sigh that stopped him again. Tilting his head back he groaned.

 

“You okay?” he called out, not turning back.  There was a muffled noise and then a grunt.

 

“I’m fine.” 

 

Mason let his eyes close and without even thinking about it, he was turning on his heel again to stomp back over to where Brady was still sitting.

 

“What?”

 

“Why are you out here?” Mason asked.

 

“Um, cleaning up the forest floor?” Brady said, pointing to the rake on the ground.

 

Mason stared at it and then back up at Brady, “Why?”

 

“Why do you even care?  It’s part of my punishment,” Brady grumbled.  Mason bit his lip, realization dawned on him. It didn’t surprise him in the least that his parents had chosen manual labor as the punishment.  He shouldn’t care, should just walk away like he really wanted to but Brady’s face twisted in pain as he dug into something on his palm. 

 

“You got a blister?” he asked, cautiously moving forward.

 

Brady nodded, eyes still downcast and frowning, “Not used to doing these things,” he mumbled.  Mason rolled his eyes and pulled out the handkerchief shoved into his back pocket.

 

“Here, wrap it up.  You need to get it treated if it gets worse.  Blisters may seem simple but they suck,” he said.  Brady glanced up just in time to catch the cloth being tossed at him and Mason gave him a small tight smile when Brady didn’t let it hit the floor.

 

“Thanks...I guess,” he said.  Mason nodded and was about to leave when his stupid mouth got the better of him.

 

“Can I ask you somethin?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Why are you such a dick?  I mean, my family did nothing to you-”

 

“My parents-”

 

“Were self-righteous pricks!”

 

“No...just my dad.  He was evil,” Brady said and that effectively shut Mason up.  He knew from not only from their lessons but from some of the older wolves just how bad those Alphas had been.  Sometimes he didn’t mean to eavesdrop but it happened, the stories he overheard made him feel sick deep down and ultimately proud that his parents put a stop to it.

 

“What happened?”  he asked, stepping closer to sit down on the log next to Brady.  

 

Brady swallowed hard and looked up, his eyes welling up with unshed tears, “Your dad, he told me what really happened.  That they found my mom and freed her. They...they actually put her in the memorial with the others. Gave her a proper burial though they didn’t even know her,” he said and quickly wiped at his eyes.

 

“I was wrong.  I th-thought your parents were just...murderers.  That they killed all those Alphas for no reason, including my own dad,” he said and pushed out all the air in his lungs, his entire body seeming to deflate, “I’m glad they killed him.  Now he’s dead and can’t hurt anyone else like my mom.”

 

Mason sucked in a sharp breath.  He’d had an idea what Brady’s father was like.  His own parents wouldn’t have executed him for any other reason.  Mason hated that the whole thing had happened but he was glad that his pops finally told Brady the truth and the guy could finally get over himself enough to heal.

 

“I’m sorry man,” Mason said softly.

 

“Nah, I’m the one who’s sorry.  You’re right, I was a dick,” Brady laughed a little.  Mason snorted, punching Brady in the shoulder as he got up.

 

“Alright well, let me teach you how to use this thing because obviously your dumbass ain’t doing it right,” Mason said, grinning as he grabbed up the rake.

 

* * *

  
  


“Alright, alright, enough,” Castiel laughed, covering his mouth with both hands to keep the food he’d just put in there inside.  Jericho was mocking Dean in the best way and had the entire table in hysterics. Dean looked completely offended as his green eyes stared widely at their youngest in shock.

 

“Oh my Gods that was flipping adorable, do it again Jer!” Leeloo cried, wiping the tears off her cheeks.  Caleb was next to her practically wheezing while the other members of their brood were giggling.

 

“I-I can’t,” Jericho said, blushing crimson and hiding his face in his arms.  

 

“Well kid, I gotta say, that was pretty damn good,” Dean chuckled.

 

“Swear jar!” The entire table cried sending Castiel into a whole new string of laughter.  After it seemed like his two oldest were determined to give him gray hair early with their swearing, Castiel demanded that any swear above the word crap was a dollar in the jar.  

 

Now the kids were using it against them, especially poor Dean.

 

“I’m gonna smash that thing,” Dean grumbled, pulling out his wallet to push a dollar into the large plastic container.  About eighty percent of the money in it already was from Dean himself. 

 

They finished up their supper without any more giggling incidents and Castiel watched as Leeloo took Caleb’s hand to walk him back to the cabin he shared with Kenton.  Though from what he heard, Kenton was rarely there, choosing to spend most of his time with his mothers lately. 

 

“Daddy?  Can you tuck me in tonight?” Aine asked him.  Castiel frowned and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Of course, you getting a headache?”

 

“No, just want to be tucked in,” she said shyly.  Castiel nodded and squeezed her tightly to him.

 

“Me and pops will come tuck you in a few okay?  Why don’t you go read or something until then?” he said.

 

“Okay.”  She smiled up at him and followed her younger siblings up the stairs to their bedrooms.  Castiel sighed happily that turned into a soft moan as Dean’s arms snaked around his waist.

 

“Mmm, love the smell of happy Omega,” Dean purred against his neck.  Castiel snorted but tilted his head to give him more room anyway.

 

“I bet.  C’mon, let's get them all settled then we can go in our own room,” Castiel said, turning his head just enough to kiss at Dean’s nose.  The Alpha chuckled and nodded as he joined their hands and led the way. They spent an equal amount of time with each of their pups, checking in with them to make sure there were no new problems or issues.  Castiel gushed and hugged Mason tightly after he told them about his encounter with Brady in the woods. He was so proud of their son. Mason merely rolled his eyes and kicked them out of the room. But not before giving Jericho kisses and snuggles.  Then next it was Aine and Selene’s turn. Both of them were cuddled together in Aine’s bed, where the older sister was reading softly. They watched from the door for a few minutes before coming inside.

 

Once the girls were tucked in and kissed, they were about to go to Leeloo’s when Castiel remembered she was still with Caleb and would most likely visit Rhiannon on her way back.  He trusted his daughter to be back home by eleven, which was her curfew on weekdays. She was a good girl and took her responsibilities to heart. 

 

“Alright you big puppy,” Castiel giggled when Dean eagerly started to push him towards the stairs.  Within a few minutes, the house was locked up, save for the back door for Leeloo and they were in their bedroom.  Castiel sprawled out on the bed with Dean hovering over him. 

 

Dean had just started kissing him, his hands all over the place when one settled on his flat stomach.  Castiel pulled away with a smile, “So...about your rut.”

 

“What about it?” Dean asked, frowning at being stopped.  Castiel rolled his eyes at him and pushed his palm against Dean’s forehead to keep him from trying to distract him.

 

“Baby-”

 

“I want another pup.”

 

Now that made Dean stop.  His Alpha jerked back with surprise as the room nearly exploded with his mate’s happiness.

 

“Really?  You mean that?” Dean asked.  Castiel nodded and laughed brightly as Dean all but attacked him.  His face, neck and tummy were suddenly smothered in kisses and Castiel bit his lip at how adorably ridiculous Dean was.

 

“You know, this goes over my number.  You better pray to the Gods that I don’t have twins,” Castiel snickered.  Dean laughed too as he pressed a few more kisses against his stomach.

 

“I’ll just pray that they’re just as amazing as the ones we already have,” Dean said.  Castiel felt a burst of love and fondness for his mate as he nodded, pulling Dean in close for a slow kiss.  It didn’t take long for it to get ramped up and soon Dean was throwing their clothes off and pushing inside of him.  

 

“Ungh, fuck,” Castiel grunted against Dean’s neck, trying to keep quiet.  He knew some of the pups were still awake and Leeloo could walk in any moment.

 

“Can’t wait for my rut baby,” Dean panted against his neck and Castiel dug his nails into Dean’s shoulders as his mate became relentless.  It didn’t last long and Castiel came with a muffled cry against Dean’s neck.

 

“Mmm, me neither, c’mere,” Castiel said, the pleasure making his words slur together as he lazily pulled Dean in by his ears for a deep, sloppy kiss.  It had his Alpha laughing but they were too happy and wrapped up in each other to really care.

* * *

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

I am so sorry I have not posted anything in weeks.  This past month and a half have personally been incredibly stressful for me.  Things are looking up but I am taking time off from writing until June.  I have 2 weeks of vacation coming up and even though I’ll finally be meeting @swlfangirl in person for the first time, I’ll more than likely be writing while there.  

I’m still here, still writing, my stories will NEVER be abandoned.  Just have to take an extended break for a bit.

Love you guys.

Sandy.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, what did you all think? I know it's slow moving but I didn't wanna be all HERE'S A PLOT. 
> 
> There are a few things I am changing from the first two stories, the one major one is their biology.
> 
> ALL Omegas go into a heat every 3-6 months. Their cycles are a lot like a menstrual cycle and can shift with stress, exercise or their mates going through a rut. Can ONLY become pregnant with an Alpha or Theta.
> 
> ALL Alphas and thetas, male and female go through a rut. Only males have a knot. 
> 
> ALL females (excluding Omegas) can become pregnant from any wolf.
> 
> ALL Betas do NOT go through a heat or a rut but can still get a female pregnant (not Omegas)
> 
> I know this throws a bit of the other two stories off a bit but starting with this story, this is how their biology will work.


End file.
